


The Wicked Hearts

by Koda_Kitten



Series: The Witch Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, Kuchel is bad, Stalking, Triggers, Warlocks, Witches, seriously this book is gonna be fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Witch Hunter Levi x Witch Reader》|Series|-BOOK 1-✦•······················•✦•······················•✦In the underground city of Greymond, a witch was born. (Y/N) (L/N), a witch in training starts her first year at Greyvik Academy for witches and warlocks. Little does she know that she's being stalked.Levi Ackerman, the man stalking (Y/N) with the intention to kill. After infiltrating the academy he befriends (Y/N) finding the right time to swoop her away and get the job done. But as time goes on, and feels develop. Levi can't bring himself to kill her.How will Kenny, Levi's uncle and boss feel when he finds his nephew as fallen for the one thing he's trying to eradicate? And how will (Y/N) react if she finds out who Levi really is?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Fridays☆
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: The Witch Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800829
Comments: 67
Kudos: 95





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCupcake5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCupcake5/gifts).



> Welcome to The Wicked Hearts! This is a Witch Hunter Levi x Witch Reader books, so enjoy.
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Dedicated to emmzy500 (also co-creator)
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Guide: All You Need to Know
> 
> (N/N) = Nick/Name *If given one*
> 
> (Y/N) = Your/Name
> 
> (L/N) = Last/Name *Unless given a last name*
> 
> (E/C) = Eye/Color
> 
> (H/C) = Hair/Color
> 
> (H/L) = Hair/Length
> 
> Warnings: THIS BOOK DOES CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT, I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE FOLLOWING: [SEX BETWEEN CHARACTERS, STRONG LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE, AND MORE] PLEASE DO NOT REPORT!!!!!
> 
> Rights: All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.
> 
> Extra Note: I would like to add that I encourage you to keep an eye out for any errors I have missed. I write a lot of different books and tend to miss things. I will be grateful if you find any and tell me! That is also said I am still new to the whole Wicca community and am still learning more about it. It's a fascination of mine, and I'd like to learn more. 
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Enjoy!

Before the persecution, witches, warlocks, there was a time when they all lived in harmony with regular humans. Humans sought them out for healing purposes during the Grey Plague. And as time went on, witches and warlocks were called on for many more purposes.

Even the king himself, who ruled over the fellow humans. He married a powerful witch, one who was said to raise the dead. Little did he know, she only wanted one thing from him, and it wasn't love. About a month after their wedding, the witch had hexed her newlywedded husband.

Three days later, the king passed from a sudden illness. And many believed his wicked wife had done it all for power. The witch queen was the first to perish before the following events led to the purge of witches and warlocks.

After some time the humans found that there was an underground city beneath where they settled. From that point on, anyone who practiced magic, or possessed powers was moved underground.

And while the city above thrived and advanced their technologies, the underground city remained behind, only gaining the surface's new technology through recycled items. But even still the price was high to upgrade. Let alone reach the surface again.

So how can a few young witches change the minds of humans who can only see them as one thing? Evil. 


	2. Burning Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1: Burn Them Witches
> 
> *Updates will be a little funky for a while, but I will do my best to make sure you get at least one new chapter every week. Enjoy!*

~(Y/N)~

I ran, barefoot along the cobblestone path to the square. Mr. Smith following close behind ready to take me back to his home. Forbidding me to watch as my mother burned at the stake. Weaving my way through the back alleys, I could hear the screaming of humans chanting to 'Burn the Witch.'

Taking a final turn I dash down the alley before pushing through the chanting crowd. Jumping up onto a statue of their current leader. I was too late, the stake was already taken, and my mother's body burned away leaving nothing but the bone.

The chants around me fell silent as I slowly went into shock. The horrid sight, watching as the person who gave me life was taken away from me. I held onto the arm of the statue once my head began to feel light.

 _I don't understand...we were just having dinner than...the priest and random men I've never met barged in, claiming she was practicing witchcraft._ I never saw my mother do anything of the sort. I understood our ancestors were witches, but she told me she never practiced. Or so I thought.

Moments after watching the bones crumble, a hand grab my wrist yanking off the statue. Falling into Mr. Smith's arms he set me down on the ground. "We must leave!" he warns. Finally complying, I take his hand and run back into the alleyway with him. _Does this mean they'll be after me next?_

Running close behind him while being tugged here and there, we turn onto a random alleyway. Mr. Smith stops and gasps as I run into his back. "Oh god," he whispers. Slipping past him, I peer down at the limp body. It took a moment or two, to make out the face, but as I crouched down beside them, I fell back upon realizing who was lying dead in this alley. My father.

I cover my mouth as I let out muffled cries. But before I could return to my father's body Mr. Smith yanks me from the ground after hearing footsteps run this way. "Come on, we must head back," he says.

"No!" I scream fighting him so I could go back to my father. But the blonde man covers my mouth and swoops me off the ground carrying me away. I let out more muffled cries behind his large hand. Mr. Smith carried me all the way to his home, a place I knew well.

Entering through the front door, he set me on the ground gently. Erwin, my best friend came from his room waking from the loud sound of the door shutting. "What's going on?" he asks.

"(Y/N)'s parents have been killed, they're rounding us up. Go pack your things, then head for the basement, we leave in the morning," Mr. Smith instructs.

"Are we going back under-"

"No, to a new town- now go, get your things together. I'm gonna head back to (Y/N)s' and fetch her things," Mr. Smith explains. And before Erwin could ask any further question, his father rushed back out the front door. I sat there weeping softly, holding myself, with both images of my parents burned into my brain.

"Come on," Erwin mutters as he helps me to my feet.

~Months Later~

Today was my birthday, and I wasn't up for celebrating it. I wasn't up for much these days. Since moving to Terhoven, I hadn't said much, even before. Like anywhere else above ground it was filled with the same people who murdered my parents. Mr. Smith said that despite the wrong they did to me, I shouldn't fight back, at least not at this time.

Mr. Smith took me in, claiming me as his daughter. I didn't mind since he was like a second father to me. My parents would be at peace knowing I was safe with him. Erwin I had already seen as a brother anyway so it didn't phase me too much.

Cooped up in my room sitting in the bay window, I hear my door open. "(Y/N), Dad says to come down for dinner," Erwin says.

I turn my head to look at the blonde boy, who was nicely dressed. He had just come back from school. "I'm not hungry," I tell him.

"Still," Erwin retorts. "After you and I can make a blanket fort," he suggests. With a sigh, I get up and follow him out of my bedroom. It would be the first time I had dinner with them, I knew it couldn't be avoided since it was my birthday.

Coming down the stairs I was greeted by the blonde older man who held a birthday cake in his hands. "Happy 12th Birthday! Make a wish," Mr. Smith announces. My face was expressionless because no matter how hard I wish, it would never come true. Glancing down at the candles, I sigh again and let out a weak blow. Both of the boys cheered when the candles went out, Erwin then hooked his arm with mine and tugged me over to the table. Food was already cooked, and it was my favorite meal.

As we all sat at the small table, we joined hands in prayer. I closed my eyes and listened to Mr. Smith softly say his prayers.

After the simple prayer, we retract our hands and begin eating quietly. Glancing up here and there at the two of them, I wanted to apologize. These past months I hadn't been much help, I just stayed cooped up in my room. After another minute or two of silence, I finally decided to say something, dropping my fork onto my plate, I sit back. They both stop eating and look at me curiously. "I'm sorry," I mutter.

Mr. Smith rests his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "It's alright dear, people have different ways of grieving, take your time," he mutters.

Gently chewing on my bottom lip, I turn to Mr. Smith and say, "I wanna go back to school...please," I say.

The boys both look at me, then to each other silently taken back. Something inside me ignited and gave me the motivation to go back to school and start fresh. My parents were good people, and they wouldn't want me moping around. One day the humans will accept us, whether they like it or not.

After dinner, I followed Erwin into his room with my blankets. Pulling his blankets from his bed, we both begin to rearrange some of the things in his room to set up the fort. Helping him place the blankets, when it finally came together we both crawled inside.

For some time we just talked, like we used to before the incident with my parents. It was nice, being able to share how I felt again. Because once I opened my mouth, I couldn't shut up. After a few hours, he suggested we practice using magic.

Erwin's powers had already begun to show, his father warned him not to use them outside of the house. After showing me some techniques, and teaching me some incantations I tried them myself. I did everything he told me, but nothing was happening, I focused as best as I could, giving as much energy as I could.

"It's alright, just take a deep breath," Erwin reassures. I try once more only to receive the same outcome as before. Nothing. "Maybe you're a late bloomer. Everyone's powers awaken differently," he says.

"Maybe," I mumble. We both lay down on the ground after that, taking a break from practicing, shutting my eyes I felt like drifting off.

"Hey," Erwin whispers, this causes me to slowly open my eyes, just a bit to look at him.

"Hmm," I hum softly, resting his hand on top of mine he flashes me a gentle smile.

"You'll be okay, maybe not right now but you will be," he whispers. Smiling at him, my shoulders go limp. I nod in agreement before shutting my eyes again slowly drifting off to sleep until I heard. "I'll make sure you won't get hurt again," 


	3. Outcast

~(Y/N)~

A few more months had passed as I went back to school, everyone was getting ready for Christmas.

But of course, there were just a few more days of school left as well. Which I disliked, due to the fact I would be spending more time with the group of young girls who would bully me on a daily basis. Erwin wasn't here to keep them in check, but even if he was he didn't know what they did to me in the girl's locker room or bathroom. And I had no intent on telling him.

Although he vowed to protect me, I still wanted to relieve him of that promise and show him I could take care of myself. And since my powers were still dormant...or so I thought.

It was a normal morning of rushing to the door to walk to school with Erwin. It was dark and snowing once more. The sun wouldn't rise for another fifteen minutes. On the way out I had grabbed something small for my breakfast while saying goodbye to Mr. Smith.

Shutting the door behind me, I follow Erwin down the sidewalk and through the neighborhood. The school was towards the end of our street which was nice in times like this where it was cold, and the wind was like an icy punch to the face.

By the time we reached the school, the wind and snow had picked up. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to cancel school. Walking in through the lobby, Erwin and I separated heading to our lockers. With my bag sliding off my shoulder, I stop in front of my locker, twisting the lock to line up to the numbers, I get it opened, only to have it shut again.

(B/N)* I could tell it was her by her expensive acrylic nails done in an almond shape. They gently tap on the closed locker as I step back. "Looks like the little miss (N/N) is early today. Do you have my essay written up?" she asks. **(B/N) = Bully's/Name.**

Flashing an annoyed glare at her, I grab her hand and shove it away. "Do it yourself," I growl. At the moment I didn't regret saying it, up until one of her snobby friends yanked my hair. The girls started laughing as I fell back onto the floor on my ass.

One thing I wished happened is that the bystanders would step in. Instead of standing there watching quietly. "Let's try this again, I asked for my essay-"

"And I said do it yourself, you snobby little brat!" I snap at her, (B/N)'s face turned red as her eyes filled with hatred. Stepping up to me she goes to grab me when I swing at her. And at that moment, out of fear of being hit, I didn't realize that I had flung her back into the lockers...really hard. When she fell to the ground with a loud groan, I scurry back in shock.

Looking down at my hand, I then glance back up at her. A teacher came running out of their classroom right after they heard the large crash. "What on Earth is going on out here?"

"S-she's a witch!" (B/N) cries as she points at me. The other girls started telling the teacher what happened while I was sitting there still in shock. The fact that my powers came out of nowhere. My thoughts were soon cut off when the teacher yanked me to my feet.

"Come on Miss," the teacher says as she tugs me along all the way down to the principal's office. When we got to the door, she knocks a few times, as I waited nervously, I turn and look back finding people staring at me.

The girl who I unintentionally hurt was there too heading to the nurse's office. Quickly pulled into the principal's office, they sat me down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"So explains to me how this happened." the principal says after taking a seat. His expression was calm, seeing as what I did was an accident. After doing my best to explain, the room remained silent. All they did was stare.

"Am I suspended?" I ask.

Sitting back he then looks at the teacher who brought me in. "Well uh, we'll need to call your father but I think it's best you go...home today," he says. My shoulders slouch, it's not like I meant to hurt her, I was defending myself. Instead of pressing on, I nodded and followed the teacher out where I would wait outside the principal's office once again for Mr. Smith to come.

~Time Skip~

When Mr. Smith, came I had my bag in my lap sitting on the chair outside of the office. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod my head, "I didn't mean-"

"I know dear, you wait here while I talk to your principal," he says, I nod in agreement and watch as he steps in greeting the principal kindly. The door shut so I could hear them talk about me, letting out a sigh I sit forward and decide to get comfortable.

"(Y/N)?" I hear a familiar voice call in confusion. Darting my head up I find Erwin walking in.

"Hey," I say in a dull tone. Coming up, he sits down in the chair beside me, still curious as to why I was still here.

"What happened?" he asks.

Pulling my bag up to my face, I wanted to hide, feeling ashamed...and scared. _What if they contact the hunters? Will we have to take refuge underground with the rest of them? Why now?_

Moments pass as I tell him what I told the principal, Mr. Smith exited the room. "Oh good, you're here too, both of you go turn in your textbooks," he mutters.

"Why?" Erwin asks as he stands up. Mr. Smith grabs his son and gently squeezes his shoulder.

"Trust me," he says with a gentle smile. Quickly standing up, I went to go apologize to him, tell him I didn't mean to hurt the girl. But before I could he turns and smiles at me. "Run along, I'll be waiting outside, okay?" he asks.

Nodding I follow Erwin out of the main office. "Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come back to school," I mumble, yet it was loud enough for Erwin to hear.

"Where are the other girls?" he asks.

Looking up at him in confusion, I shrug. "Probably the bathroom, that's where they usually go before class," I answer.

Taking a hold of my wrist, Erwin drags me over to the bathroom across from my first class after pointing it out to him reluctantly. After releasing me, he begins to walk towards the doorway leading into the girl's bathroom. We could hear them laughing and talking. "Erwin you can't go in-"

"As far as I'm concerned it's our last day," he argues.

"Still, there is no point-"

"I'm not going to use my magic on them. I'm just going to talk to them," he reassures me. Still, it was the girl's bathroom, they'd likely yell for a teacher to come and get him. But I let him go knowing that it was pointless to fight him.

"Hurry," I mumble.

~Erwin~

Upon entering the girl's restroom, I found the girls from (B/N)'s little clique. They began to scream at me telling me to get out. "I just wanna talk," I tell them.

"About what your freak-of-nature sister? You better hope W.H.O doesn't get to her," one of the girls sneers. I watch as that girl returns to the sink to fix up her make up. That's when I glance down at the faucet.

"Really, you should just all burn. Now beat it before we call a teacher," another girl threatens. The others huddle around the girl by the sink continuing their gossip. With enough energy focused on the faucet, they stood in front of, after a couple of seconds the faucet breaks off and water sprays at them.

I had no actual intention of talking to them, it's not like they'd listen anyway. As they screamed, they back away and look at me in shock. "I think the only freaks of nature here are you girls, have a nice day," I say as I turn around and walk out.

~(Y/N)~

After Erwin exited, he tugs me away from the bathrooms in a hurry. "What did you tell them?" I ask.

"No need to worry about it now," he answers softly.

I decided not to press on in hope of a better answer. I trusted him and followed him, we went to each of our classes to turn in our books. The teachers didn't ask for an explanation showing the Principal had already gotten the word out via email that Wiccans were in their school.

By the time we were done, we exit the school meeting Mr. Smith at the car. He stood outside while Erwin got in. I stood there feeling ashamed, it was likely we were gonna have to leave again. "I'm sorry," I mumble with my head hanging low, my (h/l) (h/c) hair covering my face. "I was only trying to protect myself I didn't expect my pow-" cut off by his arms wrapping around me, I quickly ease into the embrace and return it seconds after.

"It's alright, there is nothing to apologize for," he mutters.

Clutching to the back of his formal coat, I nod my head as tears seep from my eyes. "I hate being a witch," I mumble.

After arriving home, Mr. Smith told me and Erwin to pack our things. To where we were headed was still unknown. But it would turn out to be better than staying here where the town would gossip about us and worse...hurt us.

When we got settled into the car, Mr. Smith turns to look back at us. "Since both of your powers are now...working, we'll be living in Greymond. There it'll be safe and you'll be surrounded by kids like yourselves. And the schools will help you learn to control your powers. This is a good opportunity." Mr. Smith says just before turning back to look out in front of him. He started the car while Erwin and I both sat back.

Erwin's dad always did that, no matter how bad the situation. He always tried to have a positive outlook on things. When my parents died though he didn't really have anything to say other than that I'd be safe with him. As we drove away from our house, I glance out the window looking up at the sky knowing it would be the last time I'd see it...for who knows how long.


	4. New Mission

~7 Years Later~

~(Y/N)~

Filled with excitement, I carry Jinx, my black cat to my dorm. He was the last thing from home, I'd bring to the academy. Turning into my room, I find boxes stacked on the bed and floor ready to be unpacked.

For the next three years, I would be living here, furthering my studies as a witch. Strengthening and gaining more control over my still growing powers. Erwin was here too, doing the same so thankfully I wasn't alone. I also did have a couple of friends from my old school attending too. Like my best friends Sasha and Petra, they were just down the hall.

Shutting my door, I kneel to set the cat carrier down on the floor. Opening the front door to the cage, Jinx slowly climbs out and looks around the room curiously. While my cat was busy getting used to his new surroundings, I began unpacking. Shoving my clothes into the dressers, I start at the top and work my way down.

Clothes I wore more frequently were hung up in the small closet. It took a couple of hours until I was finished, but once I was, I was content with how my room looked.

After taking a moment to admire my room, I headed on over to Erwin's to see how his was coming. Thankfully at this school, we didn't have to deal with roommates at the moment since there were still students coming in. So half of my room was blank for whoever moved in.

~Levi~

Standing on the opposite side of Kenny's desk, my arms were crossed as my eyes scanned the name on the tab of the file. (Y/N) (L/N). Hanji was here too, so she could begin her mission to stalk and eliminate Erwin Smith. Or whatever Kenny had planned for us.

Kenny opens the files revealing pictures and personal information about the two. "I need you both to find these two. Do whatever you need to eliminate these two. I don't care how long it takes, it's been rather slow since we don't want to make them suspicious." I quickly nod and glance over to Hanji who let out a soft 'Mhm'.

"There will be a car waiting outside for you two, pack your things and be ready to go in the hour," Kenny finishes.

Leaning forward slightly, I take my file while Hanji does the same. Both leaving his office, we head off to our separate rooms to pack. Before I'd do that, I decided to look through (Y/N)'s file. It's best I know all the details so I know how to go about this hunt.

 _Her parents died about seven years ago...I guess that could give us something in common to work with._ I never knew my father, and my mom died seven years ago as well. A warlock killed her, why? That's something I'm still trying to figure out. _I could just lie and say humans killed my mother too, might earn me some trust points._

After looking over the info, I shut the folder and tuck it into a suitcase after grabbing it out of my closet. Packing away my clothes, I stop when there was a knock at my door. "It's open," I answer. 

The door slowly opens and it was Floch. "I have your uniform, everything is in place," he says. Nodding, I take the folded pair of clothes from him.

"Good, is Hanji ready?" I ask knowing it takes her longer to pack things.

"She's still getting ready, but I've got someone helping her," he says.

Nodding, I turn back to my bags to finish packing, and as the door shuts I let out a sigh. _I just wish they'd all burn in hell, and save me the trouble of sending their satanic asses there._

~(Y/N)~

Knocking on Erwin's open door, I watched as he pulled out books from the box sitting on his bed. Blaire, who was the sister of my cat Jinx, was still cooped up in the cage at the moment. "Need some help?" I ask as I walk in.

"Sure, here," he says as he hands me a stack of large books. Walking over to the shelf by his bed, I stick the books there then turn around to take more. The unpacking process for him went a lot faster once I stepped in to help. By the time we were done, it was lunchtime.

"Let's go grab something in the cafeteria," I tell him, while he sets Blaire free.

"Sure, give me a sec," he says. Nodding I head to the door and wait for him while he sets out food and water for the kitty. When he finished, we both slip out of the room and shut the door. We had to leave notes on our doors in case we got any roommates letting them know we had pets inside. Otherwise, we were all settled in. 


	5. The New Students

~(Y/N)~

Later that day after spending it away from the dorms, Erwin and I explored the campus finding out where our classes were after getting our schedules. We even went and hung out with some of our friends. By the time we got back to our rooms, it was nightfall. Stopping at my room, I find my light was on which was odd...because I was sure I shut the light off after I left.

Opening my door, peak in finding a girl unpacking her things. Her hair chocolate locks were pulled back into a ponytail. And when she turned around she smiled, her light brown eyes behind her glasses were bright and welcoming. "Hey, roomie! H-hello boyfriend?" she asks.

Glancing up at Erwin I then turn back to the girl and I shake my head, "No, adoptive brother, and you are?" I ask.

"Hanji, your roommate, nice to meetcha!" she greets, stepping over to me she extends her hand out for me to shake. Resting my hand in hers, Hanji shakes it rather aggressively.

"Likewise, would you like help unpacking?" I ask.

She turns to look back holding her innocent smile. "Nope, I got it- thanks though," She retorts, while glancing back at Erwin, smiling I then glance back at Erwin with a confused look that hinted with unease. _She's gonna be a loud roommate, isn't she?_

"Well, I should get going, first day of classes tomorrow and all," Erwin says.

Nodding to him, I watch as he leaves closing the door behind him. My hands rest behind me as I clasped them together. Standing there awkwardly, I glance to my cat jumping up onto my bed. Stepping away from the door, I head on over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once I had finished, I re-enter the bedroom finding Hanji all finished waiting for me. She then got up and entered the now empty bathroom. Sighing, I head on over to my bed and sit down beside the sleeping Jinx. "I'm sure we'll get along...I mean we only have this year with each other, it'll be fine," I mutter to myself as I gently stroke Jinx.

Stirring in his sleep, his eyes slowly open. Standing up Jinx stretches, yawn then climbs up onto my lap letting out a soft mew. Scratching under his chin, I chuckle softly. "Alright, move I wanna lay," I say as I pick him up and place him back onto my bed away from where I intended to lay.

Grabbing out my phone I find a text from Erwin. Despite Greymond, being underdeveloped Erwin's father managed to snag us some of the newer technology because he's friends with someone on the council who can get us these things.

The only other way to get new things from Terhoven, or the city above, was to smuggle it in by intercepting shipments. Which was risky, really risky.

I softly chuckle at Erwin's text as I begin typing. His texted had read, _'Let me know if that girl bothers you, we can get you switched into a different room,'_ Since my parents' deaths Erwin had been very protective of me, and some times he could be a little overprotective.

 _'I'll be fine, she's probably just excited to be living away from her folks,'_ I text back. Minutes pass before I receive the next text. As I read through the message, I roll my eyes at the first part, but then was curious about what he said after.

_'She just...may be a little crazy. You know how Jinx is. At least mine isn't bonkers, he hasn't even said a word to me.'_

I quickly type back wondering what his roommate looked like. When I got a response my eyes scanned for a moment before the bathroom door opened and the light flicked off. "Well I'll see you in the morning roommate," she says sounding tired.

"Night," I answer watching as she climbs into bed. Turning my attention back onto the screen, I read, _'Black hair, he's pretty short, maybe like an inch taller than you...kinda seems like he's got resting-bitch face. Blaire seems to like him though,'_

 _'He sounds boring, and Blaire loves everybody. At least Jinx will protect me from my crazy roommate,'_ I tease.

 _'Well I'm gonna sleep, don't stay up too late, you don't need to be late,'_ he warns. It was a habit of mine to go to bed late then wake up late. I was just late for everything, my powers, school, puberty. I couldn't help it.

After laying there on my phone for a few hours, I decided to finally get some sleep. Of course, that's easier said than done if I didn't have to check to make sure my multiple alarms were set for the morning. After checking, I finally lay back and shut my eyes forcing myself to drift off into slumber.

~The Next Morning~

Awoken by my alarm, my eyes shut tighter hoping it was just my imagination, but it wasn't because my new roommate also became my new alarm. "Come on! It's the first day, get up, get up!" she shouts. Hanji was like a child on the morning of Christmas Day, acting like she had multiple cups of coffee scurrying around the room getting herself ready.

I on the other hand slowly rolled out of bed. Heading to the closet, I grab out my uniform and head into the bathroom. After using it and dressing myself, I left the bathroom and grabbed my bag. Following Hanji out, I shut the door behind us. "So where to first?" she asks.

Taking her schedule, I find she had most of her classes with Erwin. "Oh well, Erwin should be here soon since it seems like you two have most of your classes together, he can show you," I tell her.

"Speak of the devil," she says slowly turning to look behind me, my eyes set on a raven-haired guy walking alongside Erwin. _That must be his roommate._ As our eyes met, I felt something weird in my gut. As my eyes trail down his from, my breath was caught. His eyes were cold, and expression hinted disinterest. And despite his height, he still seemed to be fit due to how fit his uniform was. 

"Looks like you and Hanji have most of your classes together," I finally say while my eyes were still locked on Erwin's roommate. 

"Okay...well Levi here has most of his classes with you," Erwin says.

 _Weird._ "Oh, okay well we better get going then. I'll see you later," I tell Erwin as I go and stand beside Levi. Erwin nods then glances down at Levi for a moment then back at me, as if trying to tell me to be careful. I simply nod, then turn away from them.

Silently walking beside the guy named Levi to our first class. There were no words exchanged much less looks now. Walking across campus away from the dormitories, we entered our first class together. I found it odd that both Erwin and I had most of our classes with these people, but I shook it off not wanting to seem paranoid.

Taking a seat in the back, I find Levi still following me, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asks. His voice was deep, with a slight raspy sound to it, it sent chills down my spine. Everything about this guy was giving me weird vibes, but I shook it off with the fact we just met. But aside from that, he was attractive. 

Pursing my lips together I shake my head, "Not at all, go ahead," I mutter. Levi mumbles thanks before pulling out the chair beside me. Grabbing out his books, I do the same not long after.

~Time Skip~

After my classes, I met up with Erwin. I intended to do my first assignments and practices later this evening. I had found something while out for lunch that I never expected to see. And I wanted to show Erwin what I had found.

Taking Erwin's hand I tug him off the campus. "Where are we even going?" he asks.

"You'll see," I say.

Eventually, we came to the edge of a forest and could clearly see a large gaping hole in the roof of our underground city. The sun was shining as we traveled through the woods. We slowly began going uphill signaling we were leaving our underground world.

"Is this really safe (Y/N)? There could be hunters out here," Erwin wonders.

Chuckling I stop and turn to him, "You worry too much," I tell him, he sighs and crosses his arms.

"For good reason, we could be shot out here (Y/N)," he says.

~Levi~

Watching the two wander the woods, Hanji followed close behind. "Don't you know what forest this is Erwin? Crone's Hollow, people don't come out here because they think it's cursed," (Y/N) explains.

"That still doesn't mean that people won't come out here out of pure curiosity," Erwin argues.

"Oh come on Erwin, we can cast a protection circle. We can practice out here!" (Y/N) insists. Of course, Erwin wasn't having it, so he grabs the girls' wrist.

"It's too risky, it's better we practice our magic on school ground where no human can hurt us,"

"You're no fun," (Y/N) pouts, watching as they start to head back down, I grab Hanji and slowly begin to walk around the tree making it so they couldn't see us.

"Well seems like you got the easier target, I gotta deal with Mr. Paranoid," Hanji mumbles.

I yank her towards me firmly as I glare at her, "Shut up, they're not that far," I mutter.

Pouting she turns her head away from me, silently waiting I turn my head to see how far they were now, once we were in the clear, I release Hanji. "Come on," I mutter. As we follow the two back, I realized that (Y/N) wouldn't be the only one I'd have to keep an eye on. 


	6. Undercover

~(Y/N)~

It was a new day, more classes would ensue today after getting up this morning. Tired as usual, I didn't notice until I left the bathroom that, Hanji was already gone. Shrugging it off, I assumed she went to the library or something.

Grabbing my bag, I turn to my door and open it. I wasn't paying attention and had been looking at my feet. As I step out, I bump into someone, "Oh sorry-" I stop as I look up to meet steel-blue eyes.

"It's my fault, I should've knocked or made a signal," he says.

I chuckle softly while pulling a piece of hair behind my ear. "You headed off to class already?" he then asks.

I glance up to meet his eyes again then shake my head. "No- I uh, was gonna go out and do a few practice rituals, mostly protection," I answer. Turning I start to walk away when I hear his footsteps follow behind me. Glancing back, I find he was, I slow down so we could start walking side by side. "Did you need something?" I ask.

He shook his head as we walked together. I decided I'd get to know him a little more, "Why don't you tell me about yourself then while we walk?" I ask.

He started off with the basics, his birthday, saying he was an only child. He talked very little about his family up until, "My mom...she actually died when I was little, I still remember her a bit,"

"I lost my mom too when I was young- well both of my parents, did you know your dad?" I ask hoping he was comfortable with talking about it.

He shook his head, "He left my mom before I was born," he explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I mumble, stopping before the library doors, I turn to him watching as he fixes his bag.

"Well, my mom always said he was a dick so...not a total loss I guess-"

I give him a serious look, "Still he was your father, family or not he's an important part of who you are," I tell him. I bit back saying anymore, he didn't know me and I didn't know him so really what I said was pointless. He didn't have to be grateful, for all I know his dad could've been a bad person. But despite us having that in common, there were still plenty of differences between us.

Glancing down at the floor, I let out a sigh. "I better go, find me at lunch- you and Hanji can sit with me and Erwin," I tell him.

"Thanks," Levi mumbles back.

With that, I turn away and walk away from the library. On my way outside, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed again. When I got to the training area, I look behind me to find no one there. I'm just paranoid.

~Levi~

Pressed up against the tree, I let out a long sigh. _That was close._ Glancing out from behind the tree, I watch her enter the building. Running up towards the doors, I slip in and slowly walk down the hall checking through the small windows of the doors.

When I finally found where she was, I watched through the small window of the door, watching as she got herself set up by placing candles on the floor in a circle. Letting out a sigh, I back away finding it pointless to watch her if all she was doing what practicing her magic. It's not like I'm supposed to be finding out if she's a witch when she's attending a school for witches and warlocks. _The faster I do this the faster I move on to the next target._

~(Y/N)~

My eyes were shut as I focus letting the energy inside slowly build up then release. Doing this would help me control my powers better. If I can slowly build up my energy then release it without hurting someone then it's working.

I open my eyes and begin focusing on the flames, changing the intensity. Staring at it intensely I watched the flame slowly grow smaller and smaller as I project the energy I had formed onto it. Glancing away from it, the flame grows back to its former size. Letting out a sigh, I shut my eyes again. It wasn't easy for me, being a late bloomer, I had to work extremely hard to keep my powers under control. Every now and then, I'd slip up, other times it took a lot out of me to focus all my energy into one thing. I exhale slowly allowing the energy to ease from my body.

I would repeat the same actions until I could completely extinguish the candle. I couldn't channel anyone else's energy, because it could end up making them weaker as they practiced.

I did it once to Erwin, and he ended up passing out during class. So after a while when I finally got the flame to die, I then concentrated on making sure I had enough energy to get through the day with some simple exercises.

~Time Skip~

Later after class, I found Levi waiting for me outside. Curious why he had done it, he said he saw me inside and decided to wait so we could walk together back to the dorms.

As we walked silently I started to feel an uneasiness now with his presence. My body felt tense like I needed to make sure I kept my guard up around him. "So... I don't mean to pry but what is Erwin to you?" he asks.

I chuckle uncomfortably, as I step to the side creating more space between us. "Just a friend? Why?" I ask.

He shrugs it off and looks to the ground a little embarrassed. "No reason, he just seems protective of you...a little too protective," he responds softly. I sigh and turn my gaze forward, finding Erwin waiting for me at the door.

"He can be, but he's always been like that, even before my parents died," I explain. "He's like an older brother to me," I add.

Stopping before Erwin, he grabs me by the wrist. "Excuse us," he says, then tugging me along I dumbfoundedly look to him. Wondering why he was taking me away from the dorm where I wanted to be. Not to mention the fact he kept glancing behind us as if he was suspecting we'd be followed. When we reached a secluded area, he places a finger over his lips signaling to stay quiet.

"I've got a bad feeling about those two," he whispers.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Hanji and Levi- well mostly Hanji on my part...she's been following me around all day, and kinda nosey," he mumbles.

"I've been feeling a little uneasy around Levi too, but I'm sure it's just because they're new and don't know anyone-"

"I don't know, I'm just getting a bad vibe...just keep your guard up okay?" he asks.

Nodding, I let out a quavered sigh as I turn my back towards the building. Erwin was a lot more experienced when it came to reading people, he was much more sensitive to different kinds of energy. So, I never questioned his judgment.

As we got back to the building, Erwin and I entered with our roommates, making sure they didn't suspect we were talking about them. But now that Erwin had mentioned it, even Hanji was beginning to seem a little intrusive.

~The Next Day~

Off the campus ground, Erwin and I were at a local diner having lunch. We got discounts since we knew the owner. He was also a doctor. Dr. Grisha Jaeger, when we moved underground Erwin and I were placed into a new school filled with kids just like us. There we met Grisha's son Eren, a hot-headed guy, who was trying to fight for what he believes in. Sitting by the windows, we look out at the dark town, watching as the others walk past the windows, I wonder how many had gotten a chance to see the sky.

My thoughts were soon cut off when I hear plates slide against our table. "Here you are, enjoy," Grisha says, turning I smile up at him and thank him softly.

"So how is school? Eren hasn't told me much, which makes me think he's barely gone," Grisha wonders.

"It's been good, we'll be having a festival here in a few weeks for Samhain, so we'll be busy helping decorate the campus," Erwin explains.

"That sounds fun, well- let me know if you need anything else," he says before walking off to tend to the other customers. As Erwin and I began eating, I glance up finding two familiar faces. Hanji and Levi, I glance at Erwin remembering yesterday's conversation. But I did try and brush it off as this being the closest restaurant to the school...but they could've gotten food on the school grounds.

"Hey guys," I greet.

Glancing at Erwin from my peripheral vision, and he seemed a little shocked that I greeted them, but also curious as to what I was thinking. "Why don't you sit with us?" I ask. That's when I felt Erwin kick my shin causing me to look at him. His lips purse together as he just barely shakes his head wanting me to change my mind.

"Oh thanks, roomie," Hanji says as she slides in beside me. Levi sits down beside Erwin and we hand off the menus so they could order. Erwin lets out a sigh and turns his head towards the window while he chews down on his food. "Do you come here often?" Hanji asks.

I nod my head and force a smile, "Yeah, we're friends with the owners' son," I answer softly.

Hanji lets out a soft hum while looking at the menu, while I sat there quietly eating my food, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. As I glance up for a moment I found a pair of steel-blue eyes staring right at me for a split second then darting back to the menu. Not another word was spoken, not until we all left, Erwin was right something was strange about the two, yet to me, it didn't feel dangerous. 


	7. Late Bloomer

~(Y/N)~

Walking out of my afternoon class, I decided to head back to the dorms to study for a test I'd have in the morning. With books held tightly to my chest, I walk through the campus grounds, passing by familiar faces.

Sasha and Petra were going to meet me at the dormitories before heading to my room. They also wanted to hang out while helping them practice their magic. But along the way, by the fountain at the center of the campus, I saw a group of guys huddled up.

They were laughing and seemed to be pushing someone around. I stop in my tracks curious, my eyes narrow trying to see who was in the middle of it all. My shoulders slump and I let out a long sigh upon realizing who was being bullied. Turning my attention to them, I walk over. "This isn't high school boys," I announce, one by one they stop and look to me.

Levi stood there, relieved I stepped in. I questioned why he didn't do anything, why he didn't defend himself with his powers. _Did he even have powers? I never noticed._ "Buzzkill," one of the guys mumbled before they all walked off. Papers were scattered at Levi's feet obviously pulled from the group of guys acting like children trying to entertain themselves.

"Thanks...they uh, just came outta nowhere," he says, kneeling beside me, he helps pick up the papers with me.

"You could've defended yourself, why didn't you?" I ask.

~Levi~

_Shit, think Levi think!_ "Uh...late bloomer I guess?" I answer sounding uncertain. I watch her expression soften from confusion.

"I've never met someone whose powers were dormant this late," she says.

 _So that's a thing._ "Well, now you have," I answer picking up the last of the papers, I shove it into my bag. Standing on our feet, we look at each other for a moment longer. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair swayed in the gentle wind, I glance down at the necklace finding her wearing a triquetra. My eyes dart back up to meet her (e/c) ones, again no words were exchanged after that for more than a couple minutes.

Something about her intrigued me, made me want to make sure I get as much info on her as possible before the inevitable. We both finally come back to reality when her phone goes off. Pulling the device from her pocket she turns it on, "Oh, right my friends," she mumbles.

Quickly responding to them she then shoves her phone back into her pocket. "Well I better go, thanks again," I finally say despite leaving was the last thing I wanted to do.

I turn away from her prepared to make a quick leave before I convince myself to stay. "Wait," she says, grabbing a hold of my arm, I look back at her curiously. "Let me help you, I had the same problem. My powers didn't show up right away, Erwin had to help me. We can meet after class and practice," she offers.

Turning back to her I slowly move my arm away from her hand. "I appreciate the offer...but I don't want to bother you any more than I already have," I answer. _Besides, I can't have you getting attached to me._

"Please?" she asks her face looking more innocent than ever. "It could really help you in your classes," she insists further. Letting out a sigh, my shoulders slump just barely.

"How can you help?" I ask.

A smile forms on her lips as her face lit up happily to my half acceptance. "First we can start with some cleansing rituals. The reason why you're not able to use your powers is most likely due to spiritual blockage. We need to clear that out and take baby steps starting with basic spells." She explains.

"Alright," I stop, bringing a single hand to the back of my neck I let out another brief sigh. "When do you want to start?" I ask.

She turns her head around as if being on the lookout. Then out of nowhere, she took my hand, "Follow me," she says.

~(Y/N)~

I didn't want Erwin seeing me going to the forest, let alone with Levi, someone he didn't trust. So I kept an eye on my surroundings as I led Levi away from campus. As we grew closer to the woods, the crunching of leaves beneath our feet made it hard to trust that no one wasn't behind us.

When we got to a fairly clear spot, I pull my bag off my shoulder and set it on the ground. Opening my bag I begin to go through it to grab out some supplies like candles, sea salt, and a few other things. Quickly I show him how to properly cast a circle. Once everything had been done, I lit the candle and incense then along with some sage to make the space more sacred and safe.

Turning to Levi, I take his hand and pull him towards the center. We both sit down and I place the incense down by the sage. "First kinda meditate and relax a bit," I tell him. "This will help release any unwanted negative energy," I explain further.

I shut my eyes and slowly breathe in and out, and I hear him do the same. Once I thought we were ready, I take his hand with mine and hold it open over the incense letting the smoke flow around his hand and mind. "Okay now say with me, 'with air, I cleanse myself'," I tell him.

We both say it in unison, then move onto the next one, moving our hands over the candle we then say 'With fire, I cleanse myself'. As we move onto each element, afterward, we resume to the middle and hold hands. "Now, we ask for the negative energy to leave us." I nod my head once and he understands to follow what I say. "Any energy that no longer serves me, please leave now. Thank you for your presence. Now I am sending you home,"

I let him know that we would repeat it until we felt done. "Then finally, this will be the last thing we have to say," I tell him, he nods and lets out a sigh. "I ask that my energy body is filled with pure healing light,"

I surely felt better, and lighter, but I wondered if Levi felt the same. Retracting my hands I let out a sigh and open my eyes, I go and blow out the candle then put out the sage and incense. "So, how do you feel?" I ask.

"Better," he answers.

With a smile, I stand up to my feet, "Good, now you just do that ritual every once in a while or when you're feeling blocked," I tell him.

As I shove the things into my bag, I watch Levi stand up and look out into the woods in the direction where we came from. I stop and look out too, soft crunches from something stepping on leaves slowly grew louder. Levi backs up and his hands fumble around until he grabs my own. "Go," he says softly.

Quickly he makes a run for it before he pulls me behind a large tree. Covering my mouth I stood in front of him. My back pressed against his chest firmly as we listen closely. I wanted to glance behind the tree as the footsteps got louder but then stopped. I felt Levi move slightly though causing me to assume he was doing the looking. When his arms loosened I turn my head and found Erwin standing in the circle I had cast.

"You scared us," I say as I walk over towards him, Hanji then stepped into view waving to me.

"Good, maybe it'll teach you that coming out here isn't safe," Erwin says in a firm tone like he was a disappointed parent.

I fold my arms over my chest and look at him with an annoyed expression. "I was helping Levi, besides I cast the circle for protection," I explain.

"Still you need to work on making yourself stronger. You don't know who will be out here let alone how many, and this far from the campus? You might as well go into town with a sign saying 'Burn me'," he continues to scold.

I wanted to stand my ground, tell him to stop treating me like a child, let alone embarrassing me in front of the others. But before I could even open my mouth to fight back, there was a loud bang off in the distance. Looking back we all wondered how far off the person was.

"Let's go," Erwin says.

I was about to follow but something stopped me, turning back I could see at the top of the hill a light. The others began to head back but I stood my ground for only about a moment before walking in the opposite direction. "(Y/N)!" I hear Levi call.

Coming up to the top I duck down behind a thick bush. There before me was someone nailed to a cross burning. A fellow witch, two men were watching as she burned. As the wind blew, the warmth from the fire hit my face along with the smell of burning flesh. The others joined us, Erwin took a hold of my arm from behind yanking me back slightly. "(Y/N) we need to go now," Erwin whispers.

I stick my other hand up signaling him to wait. "Look I know it sucks, but if we don't leave now we could be found," he whispers.

I turn back giving him a stern look, "We have to take their ashes back, give them a proper burial. I'm not going back until they are gone," I whisper. And that's exactly what I did.

Once the fire was out, the two guys left I even waited a little longer just to be safe. But once the coast was clear I hopped over the bushes and ran over to the pile of ashes. I knew I had an empty jar in my bag for holding herbs eventually. Taking a handful I start to put as much as I could into the jar.

When I got as much as I could, the four of us headed back to town. Stopping by the cemetery we buried the jar. Unfortunately, we didn't know the name of the fellow witch, but we did everything we could. Hanji and Levi headed back to the rooms while Erwin and I remained outside to talk. My arms were crossed as I avoided Erwin's piercing blue eyes.

"Look...I get that I can be, overprotective, and stubborn," he says.

 _Yeah, no kidding._ "But I made a promise to protect you. With dad gone, it's just us (Y/N). You're the only family I have left," he says. My jaw clenches having to be reminded of Mr. Smith's passing that only took place a couple of years back.

"You don't have to remind me," I mutter.

"I just want you to understand that if you keep being reckless, you'll end up like that poor witch tonight. And I can't lose anyone else, especially you," he says. I hated it when he pulled this like he was the only one who lost people. But he had a point, Erwin couldn't always be there to make sure I wasn't going to be in harm's way. But I believe that if someone lives in nothing but fear, then what's the point of living?

"I know, but I'm not you. I'm not scared of them and that's what they want, for us to be scared of them so we bend to their will. What's the point if all you do is live in fear?"

Finally, I turn to look him dead in the eye, "You're right, but no one is fearless, not even you. Everyone up there," he stops and points upward while keeping his eyes locked on mine, "They will do whatever it takes to make you feel it. So it's wise that you are cautious no matter what. Otherwise, you'll get yourself killed," he says.

With that, he turned and headed inside leaving me to think about what he said. _No one is fearless, not even you._


	8. Fragile

~Erwin~

Entering through the door, I paced back and forth slowly. I wanted to wait for Levi to step out because I needed him to know that if he was going to be around (Y/N) then he needs to understand what I would do for her. When the bathroom door opened, my eyes lock with his.

We both stood there for only a moment before he steps over to his bed. "Look, I know you must think of me as strict...or that I'm hard on (Y/N)," I begin. He didn't have anything to say so I continued after waiting a few seconds, "You don't understand what the two of us have been through... what she's mostly been through. She may act like she's tough and all but she's really fragile," I explain.

"Shows what you know," he mutters.

Confused by his response, I cross my arms, "What's the supposed to mean? I've known her longer than you, we basically grew up together,"

Levi let's out a sigh and heads to the door, but on the way I grab his arm stopping him. "What makes you think you know her better than me?" I ask.

"I don't, I can just tell the difference between coddling and protection," he says, with that he tugs his arm out of my grasp then leaves the room. As I stood there at the center of the room, I let out a long tired sigh. _I don't coddle._

~(Y/N)~

In my bed, I let out a sigh as I lean back onto my pillows. Hanji was just getting out of the shower as she walked in with nothing but a towel on. She sits down on her bed and looks at me quietly for a minute or so. "So how did you and Erwin meet?" she asks, folding one leg over the other, she continues to stare at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," I stop and look down at my hands smiling a bit, "His dad and my mom were really close so, we basically knew each other since birth," I tell her.

"Must be nice, I was homeschooled most of my life," she explains.

"I guess, although I can't say it was fun when we have to move," I mutter, the memory of that day I basically was expelled from a public school for being a witch.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I rock forward slightly while my eyes look over to the brunette, I sigh and look away again. "Before I came down here, I lived with everyone else, my family and I were hiding in plain sight. After my parents died, Erwin's dad took us to another town. Later on, when I started middle school, my powers awakened, and I accidentally hurt someone. I was kicked out and we have to move again because the news would spread fast," I explain.

"That sucks, I bet you really hated being a witch then, I can't imagine how embarrassing it must've been having so many people judge you like that," Hanji says.

"For a while I did, but Erwin and his dad got me through it, and my powers were dormant again..until I was sixteen," I confirm.

Hanji turns and lays her head down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling I watch her smile softly. "If my parents saw me now...they'd wish they never had me," she mumbles.

Hanji wouldn't be the first to go through something like that. My best friend Petra had it happen to her, her parents disowned her when they found her practicing magic in her room. Thankfully she had an understanding aunt to take her in. It wasn't exactly rare to have non-magical parents give birth to someone with magic.

"They're just scared...that's what happens when people don't understand something and don't try to...they try to get rid of it. Or so I've seen," I mumble. After that, there was a long silence between us, but then a question came to mind. Turning my head towards her I ask, "How did you and Levi meet?" I ask.

Hanji turns her head to look at me, she was hesitant in her answer like she was thinking of an answer or something. "Work," was all she said before, "Hah, I better sleep, early classes tomorrow you know- night roomie!" she says before flipping on her side so her back faced me. Narrowing my eyes slightly in confusion, I too turn to lay on my back. 


	9. Unsettling Rage & Connections From The Past

~Kenny~

I flipped through the (L/N)'s files one last time. I had to make sure it was only them, that there weren't any others. This family is at the top of my kill list, with two already out of the picture I recently found that the child had lived.

I looked over the original file, which was in greater detail than the copy I gave to Levi. Before I could flip to the mother's file my door flew open. Floch stormed in, with an agitated look on his face.

~Floch~

~Flashback~

I waited outside the dormitory waiting to see if they got the job done finally. I was sick of this place, being surrounded by these idiots. It was the same thing every fucking day.

Welcoming them, wandering the halls checking in on the classes. Doing paperwork I didn't know anything about. All because I needed to wait for these two dumb kids to kill their assigned targets. _I could be doing so much more than babysitting._ I wanted to go back to the facilities and carry out my own missions.

Carry out enhanced interrogations on my prisoners to find out where more of them were hiding on the surface. To rid the world of their existence, protect people like me, so they wouldn't have to go through the things I did.

By the time the raven-haired boy stepped out, I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yank him towards me. Then turning back towards the building I press him against the wall. "Did you get the job done? Or are you still screwing around?" I ask.

Levi's hand wraps around my wrist, squeezing down on it roughly forcing me to let him go. "Calm down. Touch me again and I'll break that hand,"

"Answer the question!" I snap softly as I get in his face.

The short man glares up at me, looking as if he was ready to spit in my face. "No, I need more time. Kenny should have told you how I go about killing my targets, learn some patience," he growls.

"What's the use in waiting, they are right there just...take a knife and slit their fucking throats! Or are you too much of a wimp to do it? Let me guess, the pretty girl showed you an ounce of affection and suddenly your balls are in a knot-"

Before I knew it Levi hand switched our spot and when I open my eyes, I find a dagger gently scrapping against my throat. "I have been at this longer- you may think you know everything but you don't. If you have complaints then you can take them to my uncle, but I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing,"

"I know that Kenny has more assignments for you, so screwing around isn't only wasting my time, but it's wasting his, so I suggest you hop to it," I warn softly.

Levi finally backs away drawing his knife. "I will do this on my own terms, all you need to do is not blow our cover, and if you keep pestering me like a bug, you're gonna be the one with their balls in a knot," he then threatens, afterward, Levi walks off back inside. _That bastard._

~Flashback Over~

~Kenny~

"What is it?" I ask not even giving the young man a glance.

"You need to do something about your nephew," Floch informs me, finally I glance up with a dull, tired expression slowly turning into slight wonder.

"What has he done?" I ask.

"What's he done? More like what hasn't he done- he- he hasn't killed his target, and neither has Hanji. They're taking their sweet ass time, and I don't like it. I could be doing more important things right now than babysitting-"

Leaning back in my seat I let out a soft low groan of annoyance and pure exhaustion. _If anything this guy needs a babysitter._ Rubbing under my eyes, I yawn softly then close the file momentarily. "I trust Levi's tactics, you should too if you want to stay in this line of business. And technically you're not babysitting, you are at the school to get me intel. To make sure that no one interferes, you will be back to your warehouse soon enough. Take this as an opportunity to get some more schooling, clearly, you need to learn patience," I stop and turn to look at my lamp for no particular reason. I was slowly growing annoyed, this guy was persistent and wanted me to punish my nephew for only doing his job.

"But sir-"

"Levi has his ways of dealing with each assignment. I've seen him hunt, I taught him everything he needs to know. Of course along the way he picked up a few interests. And one, in particular, is to draw out his missions, enjoy the hunt. Believe me, he'll get the job done. He always does,"

Still not satisfied, Floch turns and storms out of the room like a child. Leaning forward again, I yawn for a second time as I reopen the file. Looking over the mother's records again, I find that before marrying (Y/N)'s father there was another man she was married to. Although I already knew this, it still was a shocker, because she murdered him. _I guess you really are a killer, because not only did you murder your first husband...but my dear sister. I hope you're burning in hell...Jodi._


	10. Close Call

~Days Later~

~(Y/N)~

Groaning softly I slowly open my eyes to the bright light of the sun shining through the window. I shut my eyes again and turn, my body presses against another finding I was sleeping beside one of my best friends. Sasha, quickly sitting up I find Petra on her bed on the opposite wall. _Oh right, I decided to sleep over._

I rub my eyes gently as I slowly begin to wake up. Grabbing my phone I turn it on to find emails saying one of my classes were canceled today. So I had more time before class. Getting out of bed, I slip on some socks and my shoes. Getting off of the bed I head for the door with my bag, when I hear someone yawn and groan. Glancing behind me I find Petra sitting up. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"Practice session, my first class is canceled for today so, I figured I'd go in and do some exercises," I whisper to her.

She nods and yawns again, "We'll meet you for lunch? Grisha's diner?" she asks, I nod in response to her question before walking out into the hallway. Shutting there door, I turn and begin to walk away.

On my way out I ran into Levi talking to the principal Mr. Forster, Levi steps back and glances at the red-haired man. "I'll speak to you later about your classes," Mr. Forster says. Levi nods and the man walks away quickly, turning his attention to me he lets out a soft sigh seeming relieved.

"Where are you headed? The first class was canceled, wouldn't you want to sleep in?" he asks.

I smile and shake my head while fixing the bag on my shoulder. "I'm headed uh...out to do some practice rituals," I tell him. I step past him and head in the direction of the woods, but I glance back finding him watching me.

"You're not really going to the practice center are you?" he asks.

I turn fully towards him now, and my shoulders slump feeling defeated at the fact he could tell. "You gonna tell Erwin?" I ask.

"I don't have to tell him anything," Levi answers as he sticks his hands in his pockets. My eyes look him up and down before giving him a single nod. I turn and carry on past the school gates in the directions leading to the woods and to the surface.

~Levi~

Even though Erwin would be beyond pissed, I decided to follow her. With Floch growing impatient, it's likely he might try and take things into his own hands. As she walked through the woods I followed behind every step of the way until we reached our previous practice spot.

There was a weird feeling as we grew closer, like a magnetic pull. When she turned to find me, she sighs. It's not like I was really trying to hide, I had no intentions of killing her just yet. If anything I wanted her to gain my trust and when she did that's when I would carry out the kill. So I could see the betrayal in her eyes as she dies.

"I don't need someone to watch over me, I know how to protect myself," she says.

"Erwin doesn't seem to think so, besides isn't it better it's me than him? If he were here he'd drag you back to campus," I tell her. _Come on, trust me._

"That's true, but why do I get the feeling you're not so keen on me being out here either?" she then asks. I cross my arms and let out a sigh.

"You know that witch-hunting organization...W.H.O?" I ask.

She turns and nods her head. "Erwin's dad told us about them, they kill or imprison them...some are even interrogated to find more of us, why?" she asks.

Slowly walking up to her and into the circle previously cast a few days ago. I stopped feeling the magnetic pull after stepping inside. "You don't think they'd patrol this part of Terhoven would they?" I ask.

(Y/N) shakes her head, "No, Terhoven isn't for another few miles, not unless they knew that this was an entryway,"

I sigh, she isn't really that smart. And obviously she wasn't paying attention to the guys that were burning that witch the other night, she didn't notice the wings on their sleeves. "The other night, those two men were from W.H.O," I tell her.

I watched her expression become more serious, I hoped telling her that would help gain her trust a little more. But instead, she backed away cautiously, "How do you know?" she asks.

"I've seen the logo before...when they killed my mom," I lie. Then quickly (Y/N)'s expression changes again, becoming softer, and filled with sorrow.

"I see...well as long as we're in the circle no one can hurt us-" I ignore the last bit of what she was saying because I heard something else coming from behind me. Although I did hear (Y/N) say something about non-magical beings and the circle. But I didn't have time to ask her to repeat, because the second I saw the figure from behind a tree a few yards away I back towards (Y/N).

As they leaned against the tree exposing their face and right shoulder, I grabbed (Y/N)'s hand. I quickly rush over to the closest tree to take cover with her. And just as the trigger was pulled, I pulled (Y/N) to me so her body was pressed against mine tightly. The bullet nicked the tree as a loud bang rang in our ears. Holding her close, I felt her shake a little in my arms. _That fucking bastard, he's gonna blow our cover-_ "Is that Mr.-"

"No-" I stop and glance finding that Floch was running, I made sure to keep (Y/N) from looking by keeping her face close to my chest. "But whoever it was...they're gone now," I say as I let her go, I watched as she looked behind the tree for herself.

"We should head back," she says softly before I could ask if she were okay, (Y/N) turned back to the circle to grab her things. And for a moment when she looked at me, I could see the fear in her eyes of nearly getting shot today. Once she got everything, we ran back to campus.


	11. Gratitude

~(Y/N)~

As we ran back to campus, I couldn't help but think back to Levi's arms wrapped around me. Before I had good reason to not trust him and the fact that he knew a lot about W.H.O worried me even more. But now...everything was different. He saved my life.

By the time we got past the gates of the academy, I still felt shaken up by the events. Levi came up from behind me resting a gentle hand on the small of my back. To soothe me, he rubs his hands in a circular motion. "You good?" he asks.

I nod as we both head back to the dorms. _I think I'm going to take a day...I can't focus after having that happen to me._ Levi walked me back to the dormitory, stopping in front of the doors I turn to him and begin thanking him profusely. "No need to thank me...it was nothing," he says as his eyes dart away and his face turned a slight pinkish color.

The next action I took, would shock us both. Resting both my hands on his forearm, I jolt forward and press my lips against his cheek. His face was surprisingly soft as my lips made contact. I couldn't find a better way to show him gratitude. When I backed away, my eyes locked to the ground slightly embarrassed by what I had just done. Before Levi could comment, Sasha and Petra came walking out and I ran over to them. Mainly to avoid being asked why I did that.

~Levi~

My hand rests over the spot (Y/N) kissed me. I stood there in a daze trying to process the show of gratitude. After watching (Y/N) walk away with her friends, I shake my head bringing myself back to reality.

Turning away from the dorms I look to the main building on campus, where Floch's office would be. Glaring off in that direction, I start to head over there. I hope that idiot realizes that he almost got me killed and nearly blew our cover.

Walking through the halls I came to the office, through there, I ignored the secretaries calling for me wondering what I needed. Going to Floch's office, I knock gently to prevent spooking people in the other rooms. When he opens the door I push the door towards him and push past him. "Shut the door," I order in a low tone, my eyes lock on the back of his head as he does so. _So you take orders now._

Turning to face me, Floch's lips were pursed tightly together. "Are you a fucking idiot? (Y/N) almost saw you- and worse you tried to take my target!" I snap, I had to stop my voice from getting any louder. Darting my head away from him, I stare at the blank wall trying to collect my thoughts, but of course, I was still taken back by the whole thing that (Y/N) did. "Shit," I mumble.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it here. And you're not making it easy by working so slowly-"

I go to lunge at him but then stop when he flinches. "I do things my way, if you aren't happy then you can take it up with my uncle-"

"I did! All he said was to have patience but as you can see it's wearing thin. I suggest you hurry the fuck up before I take the girl for myself. I'd probably have more fun with her anyway," Floch mutters at the end as he flashes me a disgusting smirk. At that moment there was a weird clenching feeling in my chest as the words left his mouth. I wanted to strangle the man before me.

"You disgust me," I growl, after that, I step past him and head for the door, I didn't want to give him a chance to describe what he'd do to the girl. But I stop and look back at him for a moment, "Another thing, if you disobey Kenny's orders again, it won't end well for you," I warn.

With that I left, shutting the door behind me I let out a sigh and head for the exit. As I step out of the main office area, my hand falls back on to the spot. It was like she left a mark I could constantly feel. _Ugh...I need to wash my face._ I decided to head into the nearest bathroom and splash water on my face.

Stepping up to one of the sinks I turn on the water and flick cold water at my face. My hands then rub over my face making it wetter than before. I shut off the water and grab some paper towels from the dispenser beside me. While I patted my face dry my eyes locked with the reflection before me. _Why am I acting so strangely?_ I shake my head and exhale through my mouth. _I'm being an idiot, just because one girl shows me the slightest bit of affection doesn't mean anything. I still have to kill her._

~(Y/N)~

At Grisha's diner with Petra and Sasha, we sat in a booth together eating our food while conversing here and there. "Who was that you were kissing earlier?" Petra asks.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Sasha asks while eyeing my fries, sliding the plate over I watch her expression brighten upon receiving the food.

"That was Levi, Erwin's roommate, and I was...it's not what it looks like okay?" I ask.

"Well, it looked like you were kissing his cheek. I don't blame you, he's cute," she says.

"Petra," I saw in almost a disapproving tone, I watch her shoulders tense up.

"What? Look, you've never had a boyfriend before, I'm just happy you're getting out there more," 

I lean forward with my drink in my hand, "That's not true I've had..." I trail off knowing I wasn't going to win this argument.

"You've had guys like you but all you do is friend-zone them," she says. Sipping at my drink I lean back, I couldn't help it I just wasn't into those guys back then. And I had more pressing matters to deal with. Even now, I was more focused on controlling my powers. And I hardly knew Levi so it was impossible for me to feel something for him this early on. _I don't feel anything, just gratitude for saving me._

"And yet I never said I liked Levi, or remotely felt anything for him. I was just thanking him okay?" I ask.

Petra raises her hands in surrender finally stopping this conversation for my sake. I then turn my attention to Sasha who finished off my fries then turned to Petra who moved her plate of half-eaten food over for Sasha to finish. "I love you guys," she says before stuffing her face some more. I laugh and roll my eyes then move my now empty plate away from her so she had room to move Petra's plate closer.

While Sasha and Petra talked, I turn my attention out to look through the dirty windows. My body jolts at a sudden chill when the memory of Levi's arms wrapped around me resurfaced. _No! Stop it._


	12. Even

~Erwin~

~Flashback~

I wondered why Mr. Forster was following (Y/N) and Levi. Curiously I skipped my first class and followed the group into the woods. _Damn it (Y/N)._ I began to wonder if (Y/N) might've asked the principal to follow them to help keep them safe. Which almost made me want to turn around and head back.

But there was still the other part of me that sense danger, so I continued on until we all reached the point in the forest (Y/N) had become familiar with. The circle was still made as she lit the candles. I watched as Mr. Forster watched them, Levi and (Y/N) seemed to talk a little but I was too far back to make out what they said.

And then Levi looked as if he was staring towards us. He stood in front of (Y/N) like a bodyguard until he reached back. I glance down watching as the principal drew his gun and pointed it at them. As I go to lunge at him, Mr. Forster turns and makes a run for it after shooting at Levi and (Y/N).

Before the two could see me I run after Floch who sprinted further away from campus. I would have gone on chasing him asking why he was shooting at the others. But I had to get back to make sure (Y/N) was okay.

~Flashback Over~

~(Y/N)~

After having lunch with the girls, I headed to my classes for the day. My last class, I walk in finding Levi in his normal seat, which was beside me. Pulling out my seat I sit beside him quietly, setting my bag on the ground I let out a soft sigh and grab out my old laptop. Then glancing from the side in his direction I find Levi keeping his eyes forward.

Looking back at my garbage laptop, I quickly sign in and wait for it to load up. It was Mr. Smith's old laptop we had before moving underground. "You feeling better?" I then hear Levi ask, I jolt and look to him a little spooked.

"Uh yeah," I answer quickly.

A soft smirk tugs at his lips as he glances at me then back to the front of the classroom. "Good," he mutters.

~Hanji~

Making my way to class, I turn to enter through the door when I nearly collide with the handsome blonde. "Oh, hey Erwin- where," Grabbing my hand Erwin yanks me away from the class. Being tugged away from class Erwin takes us to a more private area.

Turning to me, he takes a step closer as if he had a secret to tell me. And before I knew it, Erwin leaned into me, resting one arm above my head on the wall. My head began to feel light and my ears felt warm. My breath hitch as he moved in closer, "I think Mr. Forster is a hunter," he mutters.

"What?" I ask which was also covered by nervous laughter. My heart pounded by Erwin's closeness and that Floch was on his way to blowing our cover.

Erwin comes closer giving me little space to breathe. And his crystal blue eyes lock to mine after darting down at my lips for a split second. "He shot at Levi and (Y/N) earlier today, and the only logical thing I can think of," Erwin explains.

 _He did what?!_ _Okay, how do I fix this?_ "Uh okay... well then we need to report him- I can contact the superintendent," I suggest.

Finally backing away, I watch as his lips curve up into a half-smile. "Good, let me know how it goes," he says softly, then after he nodded Erwin walks off without another word. I stood there silently processing what happened. _Why did he have to get so close? Maybe he didn't want anyone else to hear._ Rubbing the side of my face, I let out a long overdrawn sigh. _I should tell Levi._

~Time Skip~

Walking the halls of the dormitory I came to Levi and Erwin's room. I go to knock on the door when it opens. Thankfully it was just the person I was looking for. Grabbing Levi's arm I tug him away from the room, turning the corner I stop with him. I turn to face him, "We got a problem," I mumble.

"What?" he asks.

"Erwin saw Floch shoot at you guys, and he came to me. I told him we'd report him," I explain.

Levi let out a sigh. "Yeah I think (Y/N) might've seen him too, I'll call Kenny," I nod in agreement and watch Levi pull out his phone. Going into his contacts, Levi calls Kenny, I decided to let him handle this. So pointing in the direction back to the main hall, I mouth to Levi that I was gonna go.

He nods and I walk off, I only heard him say hello as I walked off.

~Levi~

After informing my uncle on Floch's actions, he said he'd call and request Floch to come by the office. Kenny would probably give this idiot another chance but warn him for the last time. After my call ended, I text Floch telling him to meet me outside the dormitory.

Walking to the front of the building, I wait outside watching as shadows pass through the campus. Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting Floch showed up, his hands in his pockets looking a little nervous. "What do you want?" he asks.

"I called Kenny, you should be receiving a call here shortly. I thought I'd warn you now so you can prepare yourself,"

The man held an unconcerned smile, I guess he knew I'd tell. "I knew you'd snitch, but I guess it makes us even since I shot at your target," he says.

"Next time follow orders and we won't have this problem. We're all on the same side Floch, you agreed to come here so the only person you have to blame for being stuck here is yourself," I retort.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Floch mumbles, with that the man walks backward away from me. Once he was far enough, he spun around and head back to the main building.

~(Y/N)~

I glanced down at my phone texting the girls in our group chat. They wanted to meet up and go to dinner then sleepover again. Which was fine considering I was feeling kind of uncomfortable playing twenty questions with Hanji almost every night. But really it was just her way of getting to know me, but tonight I just wasn't in the mood after what happened in the woods.

Walking out the front door, I find a new message from Sasha.

**S: We're waiting by the gate, hurry i'm hungry!**

Shaking my head and smiling at the message I let out a sigh then put my phone in my pocket. Pushing the door I found it opened quite easily until I nearly ran into Levi who pulled the door open. "Oop!" I yelp in surprise, upon nearly face-planting his chest. Backing away I release the door and look to meet his slightly surprised gaze to see me out this late.

Quickly Levi steps aside while holding the door open. Softly I thank him and step out finding he didn't walk inside. "Where are you headed at this hour?" he asks.

I purse my lips together debating whether or not I should tell. _He saved your life, but he's still someone Erwin suspects is dangerous._ I barely shake my head as I avert my gaze. "Uh, out with my friends. We're getting dinner then coming back to have a little sleepover again, what about you? What were you doing out at this hour?" I ask.

"Getting some fresh air, or at least trying too...there's not much of it down here," he says.

I shrug a little at his comment, he had a point it's not exactly luxury down here. "Well, I better go. The girls are waiting," I tell him. "Goodnight, Levi," Turning away I begin to head towards the gate.

"Wait!" Levi calls, I stop and glance back watching him walk up to me with his hands in his pockets. "I'll walk you to the gate," he says.

I didn't protest, with a simple nod I turn my head and continue on with Levi at my side. Things were still a little weird after kissing his cheek, at least for me it was. _It's just a kiss on the cheek, it's not like I full-on kissed him on the mouth. I wonder if he felt anything?_

"I-" We both say in unison then stop to prevent from talking over one another, I chuckle softly.

"You first," he says.

"I... I was wondering if you wanted to meet tomorrow, maybe practice some more?" I ask.

"Sure, that's fine with me," he says.

I continue to smile at him before looking forward as we continued down the path leading to the gate. I then look to him again, "What did you want to say?" I ask curiously.

"Oh," he stops, his right hand reaches back to scratch the back of his head, by his stance and expression he seemed a little nervous. "I was gonna ask the same thing honestly," he mumbled.

"Oh," I mutter with a soft smile as I look to the ground now. The rest of the way was silent, when we got to the gate I saw the girls waiting for me. When Petra saw me, she came walking over and Sasha, well she charged. Jumping into my arms, I stammer back trying to balance as I catch Sasha in my arms.

"Took you long enough, come on I'm hungry!" Sasha says.

"What a gentleman," Petra mutters to me, giving her a slight glare, she backs away then steps over to Levi who patiently waiting to say goodnight. "You want to join us, Levi?" Petra then asks.

"Oh I don't want to intrude-"

"Don't be silly! We'd love for you to join," Petra insists.

"Petra-"

"Okay," Levi interrupts.

Stepping away from Sasha both of the girls start heading outside the gate. "You sure? You don't have to come if you don't want to," I reassure him.

With a soft smirk, he shakes his head. "It'll put Erwin's mind at ease. Besides I haven't eaten yet," he says. I smile back at him and we continue on our way past the gates catching up with the girls. 


	13. Walls

~Kenny~

I watched the door open and the blonde idiot walk in. "I don't like repeating myself Floch," I tell him as he shuts the door. The look of worry was written all over his face as he stood in front of my desk.

"I know I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"This won't happen again, because if it does," I stop and set the pistol from my inside coat pocket, on the desk. "I'm gonna have to make my office messy with your brains. I really don't wanna have to clean that up, so I suggest you follow orders," I threatened calmly.

Watching him gulp nervous, the boy quickly nods in response. "Yes sir, got it," he answers. Putting the gun back, I smirked softly at his answer pleased to hear his answers.

"Good, now get back to work,"

Floch quickly left through the door, leaving me to sit back in my seat. _Levi knows what he's doing._

~Erwin~

At the library, I felt the constant presence behind me as Hanji followed close behind. I didn't know what she wanted and right now I didn't even want to turn around and entertain her. "Do you need help looking for something?"

I stop there in the center of the aisle before turning. "Yeah, actually," I stop and tell her the book I was looking for. Quickly she starts to scan the shelves, when she comes to the section Hanji pulls out the exact book I was looking for that I spent a good ten minutes looking for.

"I'm in here a lot, plus I can find something better than that if you'd like," she offers.

Intrigued I follow her over where she beings searching. Before I knew it she pulled out a couple of different books for me. "Thanks," I mumble.

"What exactly do you need them for?" she asks.

"Smudging, I need to make some different smudging sticks for the upcoming Autumn Festival," I explain.

"Ah, planning to keep evil spirits away?" she asks almost jokingly.

"Yeah, because it will be on Hallows eve, which is usually when the veil between the spirit world and our world is almost non-existent. So it's a way for people to prevent negative energies and spirits from attaching to them." I explain.

"You sure know a lot about this," she says with a shy smile, we slowly walk up the aisle once more.

"Of course, I've been learning this stuff since I was 13," I answer. "What about you? Didn't you learn any of this or.." I trailed off as I leaned forward a little to see her face which was now being slightly hidden.

I almost went to push her hair away when she looks at me and seemed to force a smile. "I was homeschooled. I figured (Y/N) might've talked to you, but I guess not," she giggles.

Letting out another sigh I shake my head, "That girl barely tells me anything these days. But then again I'm no better," I mutter the last bit.

"Maybe because you baby her too much," Hanji then says, I glance over and shrug. _Maybe I do, but how else can I keep her safe when she doesn't listen to anything I have to say? She barely listened to dad..._

"She's rebellious, and constantly gets herself into trouble. How can I not?" I ask.

"Trust her,"

Looking to Hanji once more, I began paying more attention to her. Maybe she's not so annoying after all. "I guess," I mutter, I began walking towards the front to check out the books. Hanji continued to follow, as we got to the desk, I set my books down and watch as the lady stamps the books due date at the front. To the side, Hanji pulled out a sign up sheet for the Autumn festival.

"Wanna sign up together?" she asks.

I look to her once again, her soft smile slowly beginning to chip away at the walls surrounding my heart. "Sure," I answer softly, I clear my throat after noticing that my voice cracked when I answered. I watch as she sets the paper down on the counter.

~Hanji~

Shocked by his acceptance, I smile and begin signing our names down under the other volunteers. It was the first step to him trusting me, or so I hoped. This is probably going to be one of the hardest missions I've ever done. And not just because he is taking so long to trust me.

After he got his books, I walked with him to a table for him to read the very book I picked out for him. I even took one of the books and began reading it myself. _In order to fit in, I need to know as much about their world as possible... even if it means practicing the craft...at this point Kenny will just have to deal. I'm doing things my way._ As my eyes scanned through the pages learning about smudging and what it does, I glance up finding Erwin still engrossed in his own book.

Smiling still, I chuckle softly and return to reading. "So, is there any particular reason why you were homeschooled?" he asks.

Darting my head up, I was a little shocked he was asking me about that. He seemed genuinely interested, I could've sworn my heart rate increased. "Oh! Uhm well, my parents were paranoid I guess, they didn't trust the teachers. Plus they thought there would be witches and warlocks at the school so-" I trail off realizing I'm saying too much.

"Then how did you end up here?" He follows up.

"I uh- I ran away from home," I answer nervously which probably came off as embarrassed as I now averted my gaze and held myself.

"I see, and don't you think your parents ought to be worried?"

I shake my head, "They knew, they were gonna throw me out anyway for knowing what I am," I explained further. He seemed to believe the story I was telling, I would just have to make sure my story doesn't change. After hearing that, he didn't ask another question which was a relief. But I know that the feeling wouldn't be lasting long.


	14. Moments Like This

~A Couple Days Later~

~Hanji~

As it grew closer to the Autumn Festival, the more Erwin and I saw each other. Being part of the decoration committee gave me the opportunity to get to know him more, and vise versa. We constantly worked together, painting signs, cleaning up the campus and hanging up banners. Today, we would be going to the cemeteries to clean the graves.

That morning, I walked with Erwin through town, following him to their only cemetery. It was silent as we walked along the unevenly lined rusty fence protecting the graves behind it. As we came to the gate, the keeper was just unlocking it, the old man smiled softly as he welcomed us in.

I watched as Erwin grabbed a rake, he handed it off to me before grabbing his own. Slowly and quietly as we walked through the graves that were merely dirt with carving in them, we raked away any old flowers that were bought from above I assumed. Along with any other litter that had been left, I stood beside Erwin as he looked down at a grave. "My dad," he tells me so I wouldn't have to ask.

"It seems pretty clean," I tell him. I watch his face remain stoic, then letting out a soft sigh, his eyes shift down.

"That's because (Y/N) and I hardly visit," he mumbled.

"Why not?" I ask.

He shrugs, in that moment I had to ask, "Are her parents here too?"

Glancing my way, he nods, "Just- not exactly all it is are their names marked in the dirt. Their bodies remain ashes up there," he answers as he points towards the surface. _Right, her parents were killed and burned._

"She doesn't like to visit them either since their bodies aren't here she can't feel their presence. She doesn't see a point to visit fake graves," he further explains.

"Well it's still a place she can remember them, I'm sure they were probably born down here," I assume.

"Maybe but it's not the same- when witches and warlocks die, their energy remains in that spot they died," he explains.

"Oh," I almost whisper.

The conversation ended there until we got back to the school. And since Floch was currently away getting punished by Kenny, the assistant principal had to step in with running the whole Autumn Festival. Upon entering the campus, he approached us. "Can you two please hang this banner over the gate?" he asks.

Taking the piece of cloth from him, we both nod. "Good, there should be...well useable ladders for you to use. Please treat them well, I'm afraid they're our last couple," he informs us. Before we could ask or say anything the man rushed off to oversee the other parts of the school being decorated.

I look up at Erwin as he looks to me. "Well we better go, then let's grab breakfast okay?" he asks. I nod in agreement knowing I was starting to get hungry.

Turning around we exit the campus once more. Like the man said there were two ladders left, so after setting them both up, we climbed up. I had one side of the banner while Erwin had the other, after hammering the nails into the brick wall, I hang my corner then turn to look at Erwin. After he got his corner hooked, the blonde climbs down when I notice my corner was coming loose. Fixing it up quickly, I felt my ladder shake a little, turning my head back and glancing down, I find Erwin at the bottom waiting for me, holding me in place.

When I got it fixed, I felt a part of the crappy ladder pop under my feet. One thing led to another as the bar below me snapped. I was now falling back, my heart pounding at the suddenness of it all.

I shut my eyes ready to fall either on the ground hard if Erwin stepped out of the way. Or on top of the blonde because he wasn't quick enough to catch me. My whole body was tense, and before I knew it, I felt arms wrap around my back and under my legs. Instinctively I wrap my arms around his neck to ensure I wouldn't slip from his grasp.

When everything went still, my eyes slowly open finding Erwin looking at me. His eyes filled with concern, while his grasp was tight. My whole body shook nervously, still feeling like I was going to fall. And as we looked at each other, my face began to heat up. _Wow...his eyes are really blue._ "Heh, stupid ladder," I mutter then sight in relief.

"Are you alright? Nothing hurts?" he asked.

I roll my right ankle finding it was fine. "I'm okay," I answered. More moments went by as he continued to hold me up, my fingers gently felt the back of his head while my eyes studied his face. I was becoming slightly uncomfortable with the position I was in, wondering if he was going to carry me away or continue holding me up. My mind even went as far as to think he might pull me in for a kiss, but I quickly suppressed that to the back of my mind. _He wouldn't, he doesn't like me like that._

"Hanji!?" I hear a familiar voice call, that same voice brought us both out of whatever trance we were in. Erwin finally set me down on the ground but remained holding me to keep my balance. When Levi's voice got closer, I spin around finding him at the gate looking directly at me. "There you are, I thought you said we'd meet up for studying," he says. Studying was our code word for regrouping, I nod and glance back at Erwin one last time.

"Rain check on that breakfast?" I ask.

With a soft smile, he nods. "We can make it lunch," he retorted. I smile back and nod in agreement before dashing off towards Levi. As we walked together, I let out a shaky sigh.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

Sparing a glance his way, I answered, "I _fell_ ,"

~ Time Skip~

~Erwin~

By the time lunch rolled by I waited by the gate for Hanji so we could go to Grisha's diner for lunch. Looking off into the distance, I saw her form walking alongside Levi. My jaw clenches upon seeing his face, I don't know why but I disliked the sight of him beside her.

As our eyes met, Hanji's lips crack up into a smile as she waves. Turning to Levi she said something, I assumed a goodbye since she ran towards me right after. "Hello," she greets, turning we both walk past the gate and towards town.

"How did studying go?" I ask.

"Good," she answers quickly.

Most of the way it was silent, when we reached the diner, we grabbed a booth and looked at our menus. _I really wanna ask..._ Setting my menu down slightly, my gaze turns to Hanji who was looking at her menu. Letting out a soft sigh, I set my menu down on the table. "Are you and Levi dating?" I finally ask.

Her eyes glance up from, slightly shocked, she then laughs loudly. _I guess I'm wrong?_ "No no! We're just friends," she giggles. My shoulders fall in relief to her answer but then jump back up as I shake my head subtly. _Why do I even care, it's not like I'm gonna ask her out._

"What about you? I know you and (Y/N) are best friends, have you ever seen her as more?" Hanji asks.

I quickly shake my head. "Oh god no, she's like a little sister to me," I tell her.

"Ah, that's understandable, since you've known her since you both were children," She mumbles then goes back to looking at her menu.

"That and it's not like anyone would be interested in an overprotective guy like me...or so I've been told," I mumble at the end. Resting my left hand on the table fiddling with the silverware, I watch as Hanji's hand rests on top of that hand.

"I'm sure there is someone out there who will like you for all of your...qualities. Besides, I get that you want to protect the ones you love, but you can loosen up a little. (Y/N) is a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself," Hanji reassures. _Yeah if only she knew the things (Y/N) has done to get herself into trouble._ But aside from that, my eyes were locked on our hands touching before I finally draw my gaze to her light brown eyes. _Be careful, you share too much and she may use it against me. I can't have her knowing things...who knows if she'll blab to (Y/N)..._


	15. Trust

~(Y/N)~

Days before the festival, I was helping out with the decorations. Erwin had signed me up, therefore having Hanji tell me that I needed to join in. I'd rather be practicing and studying but there I was tending to the decorations checking off a list the vice principal gave me. 

Coming up behind Sasha who was hanging some ribbons, I look up. "A little higher Sasha," I tell her before checking off another item from the list as both Petra and Sasha almost finished this task. 

With my eyes still on the crappy clipboard, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or who was around me. So as I turn to head to check on Jean's end, I slammed shoulders with someone. This caused me to tumble forward and nearly fall. Thankfully I managed to keep my balance and stand up straight, turning to see who I had just run into, I let out a sigh and smile. Levi. "Sorry about that," I say as I press the clipboard to my chest now. 

Levi walks up and shakes his head, his hands were shoved into his front pockets. "No problem, I should've moved out of the way," he says. 

Pursing my lips together, I nod and look down at my feet as the awkward silence begins. That is until something came to mind, my head darts up and I look to Levi who looked like he was turning to leave. "Hey- are you busy later-" 

"(Y/N)!" I hear Erwin's voice call, it sounded like a scolding parent who had just found their child talking to a stranger. I roll my eyes and turn to him. 

"Yeah?" I ask. 

"Jean finished his side of the campus, Hanji and I got finished decorating the outer front gate," he informs me, I nod and check more things off the list. "What's he doing here?" Erwin then asks. 

"What are you talking about? He signed up too," I tell him. 

"No I'm saying near you," he mumbled. 

I arched a brow at him, and my jaw clenches, "He can be wherever he wants to be, besides he and I were just talking," I answered. 

"He nearly got you killed-" 

"You got a problem eyebrows?" Levi then chimed in, the blonde's head then rises slightly meeting Levi's deadpan gaze. 

"Yeah, I do. Last time you were with her she nearly got shot. I don't trust you being around her," he says. 

Erwin then grabs my arm tightly and begins to pull me towards him. Yanking out of his grasp I give him a look of annoyance. "I can make my own decisions Erwin, and if it weren't for Levi I would've been shot," 

"True, but you shouldn't have been out there in the first place," he says. 

Levi steps in front of me, his stance screamed protectiveness. "Like she said, she's free to make her own choices," They both step closer to each other like dogs getting ready to fight. But before the fight could even break out Hanji steps in and places her hand on Erwin's chest. 

"Enough, you don't want to cause a scene. Erwin, let's go get you something to drink okay?" Hanji says. As they walk away, I walk up and grab Levi's arm. 

"Come with me," I mutter. As we walk along the path, I stop by Petra giving her the clipboard then told her I was going on a break. With that, Levi and I proceed into the main building at the center of the campus. I needed to vent, and I didn't want Erwin running off and finding me again. 

As we came to an empty hallway, I release Levi's arm, with my back to him, I let out a shaky sigh. My eyes began to burn feeling like I was going to cry, not because I was sad, more like out of frustration. "I hate when he does this," I mutter, I place both hands on the back of my neck to help ease some of the tension I was feeling. 

"Maybe someone needs to take the stick outta his ass," Levi says. 

I turn to look back at him, as my eyes well up I force a smile. "He just doesn't seem to see that what he's doing is coddling. I know I do stupid things and get into trouble but... it's gotten to the point where he's become some sort of helicopter parent and I can't breathe when he's around," I ramble. Turning my back to the wall, I lean against it and let out a long sigh. 

I look to the floor for a moment until I hear a door open to my right. Glancing up I look to see the familiar blonde hair. And it wasn't Erwin. "Mr. Forster? What are you doing here?" I ask as I push myself up off the wall. 

And not even a moment later Erwin enters seeming to be following the former principal who should've been fired. Walking up, Erwin takes hold of my hand and pulls me back behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks. 

"Calm down, I'm only here until they find a replacement. I'll be supervised from my office," he answers. 

Erwin wasn't convinced, he takes a step closer, nearly getting in Floch's face. Erwin didn't say anything but with all the energy surging through him at that moment he made the lights flicker intensely as if trying to intimidate Floch who was five inches shorter. Floch remained unphased as he turned and walked away. Squeezing Erwin's hand it brought him back to reality as he turned to look at me. "Let's all go get something to eat okay?" I ask.


	16. The Festival

~(Y/N)~

The last few days passed in a blur, it was now the day of the festival. With a few hours to get ready, I stood in the bathroom getting myself ready. I decided to put effort into my outfit and just overall look today. Because later I would be going with Erwin to his dad's grave and my parents 'graves'.

I sported an all-black look today but had my makeup and hair done for later when seeing the graves. Hanji was at my side doing the same but going for a lighter outfit. When we were done, we heard the boys outside our door waiting for us in the hall. Walking out of the bathroom, I stopped by the door, slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag. Then opening the door I look up to get a glimpse at the boys.

"Hanji is almost done," I inform them as I step out and shut the door giving Hanji some privacy.

As the three of us waited silently, Erwin planted himself between me and Levi. I was too exhausted to pick a fight, and it seemed like Levi wasn't even going to attempt it either. An awkward silence ensued as we continued to wait. _Hanji was basically ready to go, what's taking her so long?_ Letting out a sigh, I turn my head to look down the hall until suddenly my door opens and Hanji steps out. "Took you long enough, too busy taking a shit?" Levi asks.

I let out a soft airy laugh, but cover my mouth when Erwin looks back at me unamused. As we made our way out of the building, I met with Petra and Sasha. They pulled me off with them because they wanted to go to this woman who was going to give us the initials of our future husbands. When we got to the booth we found it would only be the letter of our intended's first name.

Taking an apple peel the woman told us to swing it around our heads three times before tossing it. I went first when tossing and when it landed I step up and see the letter it made. 'L'. Sasha came to my side, "Is that the letter I think it is?" she asks.

"Let me see," Petra she says as she pushes between me and Sasha, look down I hear her gasp softly.

"Oooh~ I think we know who it is (Y/N)~" Petra says teasingly. I bend down to pick up the peel and toss it, as I look to the girls unamused I shake my head.

"There are plenty of guys out there whose name starts with L, it's not-"

"What's this?" I hear a familiar voice asked, turning to look behind me I find Levi with Hanji standing there. Quickly disposing of the apple peel, I nervously laugh.

"We're finding out the first letter of our future husband's name!" Sasha says as she starts twirling the peel around her head. Moving on, I follow Hanji and Levi around looking at the different booths.

Eventually, after walking around, I met up with Erwin. At the gates, I glance back at the crowd. "You ready to go?" he asks.

Turning my gaze back to Erwin I nod and let out a long sigh. "Yeah," I mumbled. Passing through the gate, I walked silently alongside Erwin all the way to the cemetery.

~Hanji~

Levi and I hung back watching as Erwin and (Y/N) headed for the exit. Casting a glance to my partner, I nod slowly then start heading in that direction. Quickly and stealthily we followed the two to the cemetery, the same one Erwin took me to a couple of days ago.

Crouched down against the outer wall surrounding the area, Levi and I watched as they approached one of the graves. _If I remember correctly that's where Mr. Smith is buried._ "Not to sound like Floch, but when can we finish this mission?" I ask.

"Soon," he mumbled while he keeps his gaze directed to (Y/N). Keeping my eyes on Levi for another moment, I let out a sigh. _He's never wanted to take this long, yes he likes to toy with his victims...but this is different._ "Look...I- she's the daughter of the woman who killed my mother, and her father bewitched my mother. I want to make sure she pays since her parents no longer can," he mumbled.

What I said next was the first thing that came to mind, and it would make me look like a sympathizer. "What makes you think she's like them? Just because she's related to them by blood doesn't mean she shares the same beliefs as them or...methods," I whisper.

To my surprise, he didn't lecture me like he normally did, which made me start to wonder if he was starting to believe the same thing. Then another question came to mind as I looked down at the raven-haired man. _Is he...starting to care for her?_

~Levi~

I ignored Hanji and her constant staring, I kept a close watch over the girl as she fell to her knees holding a lit candle. From what I could see was an altar in front of the grave. They were giving offerings to whoever it was that was buried there.

I didn't want to admit it, even to Hanji but with Floch becoming unhinged, I couldn't help but feel protective. And not just because she was my target who would eventually die at my hands.

I couldn't explain it, because like it or not, no one would understand. Shaking my head I let out a sigh as my mind started to think of other things. _No time to be getting soft._ "If you wanna kill Erwin now, then go ahead, I don't care," with that being said, I got up and moved away from her to get a better view. I needed space to think properly, that even meant being away from (Y/N). Because let's face it, she's really starting to cloud my judgment.

~(Y/N)~

Sitting before the altar, I set the last candle down while Erwin placed the final offering item. Afterward, Erwin and I softly said some prayers, making sure to tell the lingering spirits we were here with respect and honoring those who had fallen.

We didn't try to make contact with Mr. Smith this time, because whether we liked it or not, he was at peace, and wouldn't come through to speak with us. So when our rather short ritual was through, we left the candles to burn along with the offerings.

Standing on my feet, I look in the directions of the 'graves' my parents were at. "Do you want to go over and give them an offering?" Erwin asks.

Quickly I shake my head, "There's no point, they aren't there anyway," I mumble. Before Erwin could make an argument out of it, I turn away and head for the exit. I quickly headed back to the festival where the girls were. There I continued the night happily doing different spells and rituals. 


	17. Time Gone By

~(Y/N)~

The week had gone by in a flash and the festival was finally over, along with the month of October. Now it was back to the normal daily routine, of waking up for morning classes having a nice long break between then heading off to afternoon classes.

I spent my morning taking my time getting ready. By the time I was finished an uneasy Hanji stood outside the door impatiently waiting. "I gotta pee! Move!" she says as she shoves me to the side and enters the bathroom. Slamming the door, I let out a brief sigh and grabbed my bag.

"Hey Hanji, do you wanna meet for lunch after class?" I ask loudly.

She yelled through the bathroom. "Uh sorry but I made plans with Erwin, maybe tomorrow?" I shrug to her suggestion before saying okay. Afterward, I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk out the door.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Levi outside waiting for me. Over the past week from the festival, he'd greet me, and even before when we were on the decoration committee. So now it had become a habit we couldn't seem to break. "Morning," I greet.

Levi let's out a soft grunt clearly still tired, in both his hands were warm drinks, extending one hand out he offered me one. "Oh, thanks," I mumble. I took a quick sip to find it was tea.

We began to walk to our first class together silently. Since the beginning of last week, we have spent a lot of time together. But since he saved me from Floch, I felt safer with him despite Erwin's many warnings and Erwin just being well...wary of the two.

As we made it to our first class, we sat beside each other as usual. Except, Levi seemed to move his chair further away today. Usually, he would stay pretty close if he had any questions. I go and move my chair closer to his only to watch him inch away. Confused, I was about to ask him what was up but then the professor walked in.

I let out a brief sigh and pay attention, as the class went on my eyes would wander to the right stealing a glance or two from Levi.

~Time Skip~

When the first class ended, I walked along with Levi silently. The question plagued my mind, pushing me to ask him. To understand why he was acting strangely in class today. "Did I do something?" I ask slowly and clearly, so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"No?" he asks.

Coming around him I block his path and we stop in the middle of the hallway. "Then why were you moving away from me in class? Not that you have to sit by me...I'm just curious," I wonder.

Averting his gaze, his dominant hand reaches back to scratch his head, as he searched for the right words to respond with. "I think I might be getting a little sick, to be honest. I didn't want you catching it," he answers.

"Oh- well I can get you some stuff if you'd like? Unless you have stuff-"

He quickly steps past me in the hall, and I turn following his movements. "Nah, that's okay, I took stuff this morning," he answers, I finally stopped pressing for answers, he walked away without another word down the hall by himself. To be honest, he didn't even look all that sick to me.

~Levi~

Deciding to skip my next class, I head out of the building while my phone buzzed in my pocket. I assumed it was either Hanji or Kenny due to the fact those were the only two contacts on my phone at the moment.

After entering my dorm, which thankfully was vacant at the moment, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I called Kenny back and waited as the phone rang. "Nephew, finally. Where have you been?" Kenny asks.

"Sorry just got out of class, what is it? Is it an emergency?" I ask.

"No, no, just called to check-in. It's been a while since we last talked. I figured you'd be done and on your way back by now," Kenny says.

I began to frown once the words left his mouth. _How annoying._ I let out a sigh as I lean against the door leading out into the hallway. "Did Floch say something to you?" I ask.

"Not at all actually, he's been quiet. But Levi it's been a full month since you took on this mission. Usually, you're done by now. I'm just...concerned something has happened," he says.

 _I'm sure you're concerned._ The sarcastic thought made me frown, even more, the man only cared about his business. "Nothing has happened I-I'm just waiting for the right time," I explain.

"I see, I just hope this girl isn't changing my best weapon. Besides I was hoping you'd get done quickly, we have a meeting coming up in a couple of days with a man named Zeke, he has a proposition for new business tactics, I was hoping you'd join me," he says.

"Regardless if I get the job done right away or not I'll be there," I retort. "And she isn't doing anything," I snap defensively.

"I'm just being cautious, she is after all the daughter of the woman who killed your dear mother. I wouldn't want you changing sides, we are family after all," he says.

I let out another long sigh slowly getting more annoyed. "I'll get it done," I grumble. With that, I hung up on him before he could press further and guilt trips me. _I have to get this done._

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

I sat there alone in the booth at Grisha's diner, I was studying and rewriting notes in another notebook. Here and there I would stop to eat some of the food Grisha brought me, but I was mainly focused on getting the notes done. It was mainly research on the different types of stones and how they can be used. I even did little drawings on the side.

I glance up for a mere second to find a familiar face, and it looked as though he was searching for something. "Hey," I called Levi.

He spins back and his eyes fall to mine rather intensely. "Oh- hey, I was looking for you," he says. Taking a seat across from me, I smile softly and move my things aside to see what he wants.

"Oh? Did you need something?" I asked.

~Levi~

_I need to kill you._ "Uh, I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. I was curt with you and I wanted to make sure it didn't make you feel unwanted," I say softly.

"Oh! It's okay- I sometimes get a little nosy," she retorts, then laughs nervously. "You seem to look better than you did this morning that's for sure," she adds.

"Yeah, the medicine was a big help," I lie.

Her smile ceases to fade, but her eyes shift onto Grisha who comes walking by, "Did you want anything to eat?" she asks.

I shake my head and slowly start to get up, "I should really head back, I just wanted to stop in and say that so..." I trail off which only led to a brief moment of awkward silence.

"In that case let's go together, it's late," she says as she packs her things. I nod slowly, my heart racing. I fold my arms over my chest and feel the pistol dig into my side a bit, which only made me feel worse. _God, it's like it's my first time all over again._

When she was finally all packed up, we left the diner. Walking silently alongside each other, I would glance over to see she had her eyes forward with a soft smile still tugged at her lips. As we got closer to campus I fell back a little until I was behind her.

As we came up to the gate, my heart was pounding loudly. Grabbing the girl's arm, I yank her off to the side and slam her up against the wall surrounding the school. "Levi?!" she calls in a shocked yet whiny tone.

My right hand was on my hip ready to pull the gun, but I hesitated. Our eyes were locked on one another, my breaths were labored too which made her stare at me with concern. Slowly though, my hand drew away from the gun and instead I placed both my hands on the wall so she was standing between them, trapped. "You should really be wary about whom you spend your time with," I warned her.

(Y/N) stepped forward and her lips curved into a coy smirk. "You think I should be scared of you?" she asked. And for a moment her eyes dart down at my mouth then back up to my eyes.

I gulp silently, everything about her at this moment made it seem like she was up for a challenge. "Maybe, maybe I don't wanna hurt you," I mutter, I bring my face closer to hers also accepting the challenge at this point.

I lean off of the wall and take her arms into my hands. She seemed so small in my grasp, our mouth hovering over one another, and finally, she whispered, "Then don't," Everything then seemed like the right time to lean in and capture her lips, but as she jerks forward, I stammer back. _I just hope this girl isn't changing my best weapon._

(Y/N) clears her throat and shakes her head. "Uh, sorry I-"

"No it's fine, I'm sorry," I mutter as I cover my mouth. _Pull yourself together man!_ Startled, my body jolts at (Y/N)'s sudden touch as the back of her hand rests on my forehead.

"Seems the medicine must've worn off, let's get you inside," she says, taking my hand into hers, I followed her back to the dormitories. She walked me to my room to make sure I would be okay. As I open the door I glance back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I mutter.

"Okay," she whispers, her lips curl up into a sweet smile as she stands there with her hands behind her back waiting patiently for me to shut the door. I don't understand why it had to be her, sure she was- well beautiful- I didn't expect her to work her way inside my head this easily. "Goodnight," I finally say, (Y/N) then says goodnight and I shut the door. Letting out a long tired sigh, I lean against the door feeling completely drained. 


	18. Something There

~Levi~

The days passed by in a breeze, and I made no real effort in leaving (Y/N) alone like I wanted to before. How could I? I made the mistake of being around her too much, and now she's getting attached. And with Floch hanging around being unpredictable, I can't let him hurt her.

Currently standing beside her in front of a cauldron, we were in potion making class. I held the list of ingredients in my hand that had no real explanation of how much to put in. (Y/N) was off talking to someone giving them tips. _How much stuff should I be putting in? If I use too much it'll end up being all fucked up._ I turn to (Y/N) who on cue turns to me. "I-"

"Confused? Here-" she stops and takes the paper from me, setting it down on the table she begins to write stuff down on it. I lean toward her to catch a glance at what she was writing, and it looked to be measurements. When she finished she handed the paper back to me before looking inside the boiling pot.

"It's good so far but-" stopping once more and steps back. I glance behind me watching as she got up directly behind me. One hand rested at the center of my back while the other curled around my dominant hand, the same one that was stirring the mixture. "Stir a little faster," she whispers.

My body went stiff at her touch and soft words. Letting out a soft grunt, I nod and do as I was told before turning my face the other way. Hearing her stifle a giggle her hands slip off of my body and she walks back over to her original spot to my left.

Class went on normally without any more problems now that I knew what I was doing. I would spare (Y/N) a few glances here and there only to find her working hard on cutting up the ingredients. She and I ended up making the best potion thanks to her skills.

I followed her out of class as soon as it ended. Walking alongside her down the large hall as others passed us by, I couldn't help but notice the tall blonde headed this way. Our eyes met and instantly glares were being sent to one another. He didn't trust me, and I just thought he was annoying with how much he controlled the people in his life. (Y/N) seemed to notice our deadly stares because she grabbed both me and the bushy browed fucker.

Dragging us along, she stops by a corner for privacy. "Can you two please get along? You look as if you're both about to start a fight," she says.

"Why should we?" Erwin asks.

"Uh because one- you're roommates, and second if we're gonna be hanging out all the time I'd like it if my best friend could look less grouchy," (Y/N) says as she pokes at his chest.

~(Y/N)~

I was sick of this, and I guess by me bringing it up it only made matters worse. "I'll get along when bushy brows gets the stick out of his ass," Levi says.

Erwin's piercing blue eyes darted from me to the short raven-haired man. "I'll get along with shorty here when he learns some manners, and mind his tone," Erwin then turns to Levi, they step closer, now it looked like they were really going to fight.

"Call me shorty again shithead, and a stick won't be the only thing up your ass," Levi threatens. Before I knew it Erwin grabbed Levi by the collar of his shirt, spun him around and slammed him up against the wall.

"Erwin!" I yell as I rush up between the two.

"Someone's gotta put you in your place, because you seem to like making threats you never carry out," Erwin mumbles.

"Oh yeah? Let me go and I'll carry it out right now," Levi growls back. My hands were locked around Erwin's large one trying to pry his fingers open.

"Erwin let him go!" I snap.

Seconds later he finally listened but also gently shoved Levi back towards the wall. "You two need to stop acting like children!" I scold, crossing my arms I watch them both look at me then point at each other.

"He started it," they both said in unison before darting their angry glances at each other again.

"Well I'm finishing it, come on Erwin," I say as I grab his hand. Pulling him behind me I let out a sigh, "I'll see you later Levi okay?" I ask.

With a long exhausted sigh, Levi's fingers ran through his hair before nodding back to me in response. Afterward, I dragged Erwin away ready to give him an ear full.

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

After classes, I was going to go out and find some dinner. As I entered my dorm, I found Erwin sitting on his bed reading a book. Glaring at him for only a moment, I walk in and grab some things. I sure as hell wasn't staying here tonight. So, grabbing my blanket, pillows and a change of clothes, I turn to Erwin one last time and say, "I'm staying at a friends dickweed."

The only response I got was the middle finger standing tall and proud, his eyes remained on the page he was reading. Scoffing, I turn away and head for the door. _Too bad he doesn't know which friend._

~(Y/N)~

In my room with a bag full of food from Grisha's diner, I was ready to pig out and watch some movies on the very shitty TV Carla gave me. Since the death of Mr. Smith, the Jaegers have been like another family to me. Since Eren was off protesting for witch and warlock rights, I got to use some of the stuff they didn't want anymore.

Flicking through the channels I came across a movie that was just starting it seemed. The quality wasn't great but it was better than nothing. Pulling out some food from the bag I go to take a bite when I hear a knocking at my door. I groan softly in frustration then slowly get out of bed and head to the door. Opening it, I was surprised, not by seeing Levi but the items he brought. "Let me guess Erwin kicked you out?" I ask.

"No, I left on my own," he says as he walks in.

"Oh, well the floor isn't that...comfy-" I stop and watch as he moves Hanji's things to the end of her bed.

"Hanji can sleep in my bed for all I care," he says.

"Yeah but- don't you think we should tell her?" I ask.

After getting comfortable he shrugs, "I can when she gets here," he says.

"Did you have dinner yet?" I ask.

Shaking his head he sat there with his feet flat on the ground, probably ready to go get his dinner. I shut the door and return to my bed, there I split half of my food with him while the movie plays in the background.

Once we had finished our food, and the movie ended, I slipped off of my bed and disposed of the scraps of food in the bin. As I was throwing the items away, the door opens and Hanji slips inside. "Oh hello?" she says in a surprised tone as her eyes met Levi then darted in my direction. It was almost as if she was thinking we were doing something. Her eyes hinted suspicion, but she then smiled. "I-" she was cut off by Levi throwing her pillow and blanket at her face.

"You're staying with shitty brows tonight," Levi informs her, he then gets up off the bed, grabs Hanji by her shoulders, spins her around and shove her out of the room without any further explanation. I would've said something but he shut the door before I could say goodnight.

Slowly walking back over to my bed, I purse my lips together tightly as my eyes meet Levi's tired ones. "I'm sure she'll be happy staying with him,"

"Erwin won't be when he finds out where I am," he retorts.

I let out a curt laugh, my head slowly turns away and my eyes lock with the floor. _He's never happy, because he's always worrying. Maybe Hanji can help him ease up._ "Maybe I'll go find-"

I turned to lock my eyes with his again, my heart leapt hearing him say he'd leave, and so I jumped to my feet, prepared to stop him. "No! No you're okay. If he comes by I'll take care of him," I quickly say, my voice hinted desperation causing me to cringe at myself for sounding the way I did. Sitting back down, I let out a sigh watching as Levi slowly made his way back to me. This time, he took a seat next to me on my bed. His knee brushes against mine gently. Timid now, I keep my eyes on my hands that rested in my lap. My thumb ran over the lines along my palm.

"I just don't understand how you can deal with him," Levi mumbles.

I shrug in response then raise my head, "He used to be a lot less overprotective, but since his dad died he..." I trail off remembering that day Erwin found out his dad died.

"He started acting that way because he didn't want to lose you too," he finishes for me, I nod in response before standing up off the bed, I turn my back on Levi. Stepping up to the sliding door leading out to the balcony, I let out a sigh as images of that day flash through my mind. Erwin's sad face, then the door being slammed in my face as he cooped himself up in his room for days to grieve.

"Something like that," I mumble.

I hear Levi sigh, then soft shuffling as he stood up from my bed. "No, exactly that," he corrects. Not even a moment later, I could feel his warm breath at the back of my neck. I shiver as a chill went down my spine from feeling his breath hit my skin so delicately. "I think you should be free to make your own choices, but with that being said, you should practice caution," Levi mumbles, his voice was deeper now, but still soothing almost seductive.

"Yeah, well it seems whatever choice I make it puts him at a disadvantage and he's always having to save me,"

~Levi~

Her body was so tense, as if she was nervous I was going to make a move on her or something. Maybe I was too close for comfort, but she didn't move away even after she sensed I was right behind her. My eyes slowly trail down her form until I saw her left hand, so empty, yet open as if silently inviting me to take it.

My brain was telling me to back away, keep my distance and be prepared to end her. But everything else was telling me to take her hand, my body acted on it's own as I reached for her empty hand, but before we could touch she spins around to face me. I quickly retract my hand and meet her sad eyes, I studied them and found they hinted tiredness. It had been a long day and it's not like Erwin and I made it any easier on her with our fighting.

But what she did next was unexpected, and foreign to me now. (Y/N)'s body leaned into mine until she caught me in a loose embrace. I would've pushed her away but, as my arms grabbed her arms, they didn't move to push her back. Instead they slowly traveled back until they rested at the small of her back. That's when I felt her body relax, and the fact that I was able to sooth her shocked me.

Slowly, my grasp tightens around her form, bringing her in closer than before. And in the background, I could hear music from the tv play. Again my body acted on it's own as I began to sway us both from side to side. Her arms were wrapped around my waist, while her head rested under my chin with her face hidden in the crook of my neck like she was seeking shelter.

And again for a moment everything felt...right. 


	19. Lurking Prt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Content, I will not blame you if you skip over this. But of course, if you are brave then proceed. I'm sorry.

~Hanji~

"Hi," I say as I stood in front of Erwin who had the door held open only a little. With my pillow and blanket in my arms, I waited for him to let me in.

"What is it?" he asks.

I purse my lips together and sway from side to side a little. "Can I come in? Please,"

Quickly as if now realizing, he opens the door wide enough for me to slip through. Rushing in I head over towards the empty looking bed and set my things down. Spinning around to face the tall blonde, I watch him shut the door.

"So what do you need?" he asks.

Laughing curtly, I was a little hesitant to tell him. Because the likelihood of him running off to (Y/N)'s room was definite. "Well...Levi sorta kicked me out," I mumble. My eyes lock with the ground afraid of how his expression would change, or if he'd run out the moment I said it. But he didn't.

"What?" he asks, I start to think I might've been too quiet, but when I lift my head to meet his eyes, they look intense and full of anger. So he did hear me but he wanted me to repeat for confirmation.

"He-"

Erwin turns and grabs the knob to the door ready to leave, jolting towards him I grab his free hand stopping him. "Don't, (Y/N) is perfectly fine," I tell him.

"How can you be so sure? What if-if he makes a move on her? Takes advantage of her or-"

"Is that really for you to decide? I get you wanna protect (Y/N) but she is free to choose who she spends her time with let alone if Levi is allowed to do that. She can handle herself more than you know Erwin," I argue with him.

Watching his shoulders slump, his hand slowly slips off the knob and turns to me. "I just- I don't want to see her get hurt," he sighs.

Walking back over to his bed, I go and sit beside him. "How else is she going to learn if you constantly protect her? She needs to do things on her own and learn from her own mistakes. You shouldn't be responsible for every choice she makes. You need to take care of yourself before anyone else," I tell him.

"But that just seems selfish," he retorts.

I shrug at his response. "It's even more selfish to keep someone else from living their life just because you don't want them to get hurt."

He looked at me in slight surprise by my words, as if he hadn't heard anyone say that. "She'll be fine, Levi will keep her safe," I mumble. The longer we stayed, the more it seemed true.

"I'm going to bed, make yourself comfortable on Levi's bed," he finally says now changing the subject. I quickly stand up and watch as the blonde slips under the covers then turns his back on me. _Well, I guess that could've gone worse._

~The Next Day~

~(Y/N)~

Levi had left before I even woke up, and Hanji was back in her bed still passed out. _He must've returned to his room in the middle of the night._ And as soon as I sat up in my bed, Hanji too moved and she was wide awake.

"Finally you're up, did Levi keep you up last night?" she asks in a teasing tone clearly insinuating we did something.

"What? No, we just talked," I replied defensively. _And danced...and cuddled._

"Uhuh, well I'm gonna go get some breakfast, I'll see you later," she says as she flips the sheets off of her revealing herself already in her uniform. Walking towards the door, once she left I let out a long relieved sigh. _I should shower before I get breakfast._

Upon entering the bathroom, I strip of my clothing after turning on the water. I step in once the water reaches the right temperature.

~Floch~

Slowly sneaking up the steps of the fire escape, I made my way up to (Y/N)'s balcony. On the inside, she had curtains covering part of the windows. Luckily there was a large enough gap for me to see through. _"From this point on if Levi can't do his job, then I want you to- just stay out of his way and don't let him catch on."_ That's what Kenny said over the phone last night.

Clearly (Y/N) had gotten to him, not that I could blame- I jolt back when a sudden burst of light came from the back, where the bathroom was located. Stepping out in nothing but a towel, my eyes followed (Y/N) as she turned on the large light in her room. Her towel hung loose on her body revealing most of her back and the curve of her butt.

And as it sunk lower something else rose within me. A low growl escaped past my lips before my eyes glance around making sure no one was out and about. When I deemed the coast clear I unbuckle my pants allowing my partially hardened member to jump free from my pants and into my waiting hand. _I can't believe I'm doing this but damn her body is so..._

My hand starts to move quickly as I squeeze it imagining it was her tight, wet pu- my hand stops when I see her cat at the window.

~(Y/N)~

Jinx started hissing which caused my head to look back at the window. "What is it, boy?" I ask as I walk up to him. He lets out a soft meow as he looks up at me cutely, but as I go to the window he starts to scratch at it signaling he wanted to get out.

My eyes scan outside finding no one there. _Weird, maybe he saw a bug or something._ I shrug it off and go back to getting dressed.

**~You may skip this part~**

~Floch~

Back at the office, I needed to finish what I started back on that balcony. Pulling out my phone I pulled up the picture I snagged using it to my advantage. Releasing my swollen cock again, my hand returns to the warm skin. Starting off slowly, I pump my member making sure my hand squeezed it just right. I shut my eyes once more imagining (Y/N) soft skin against mine, her heat and wetness all over my cock.

Her screams of pain or pleasure whichever she preferred more. Soon the imagination turned to more, focusing on bruising her skin. Wrapping my hands around her neck as I fuck her senseless- Sucking every bit of her skin, ruin every part of her. So she wouldn't forget how it felt. First I'd start with her perky breasts, and bite down on her nipples just to hear her scream. If I had to I'd tie her down just to make sure she wouldn't fight back or run away.

I couldn't help but think about how messy she'd be at her cunt, dripping wet and all over my hard cock as I pound into her relentlessly. I'd make sure she wouldn't forget how I felt. And before I knew it I was already at my limit making a mess of myself. Letting out a quivered moan, my hand stops at the head of my cock. My shirt painted in my fluid as I finish, for one last time for today I look at the picture on my phone, of (Y/N) in nothing but a towel.

**~18+ part over~**

~(Y/N)~

After getting breakfast Levi came to me asking if he wanted to sneak away for the day back to the forest to practice. I looked at him surprised, as I sat there beside Hanji with an empty plate.

"Are you sure? What about what happened last time?" I ask.

"We'll be a lot more careful this time. Besides, I need more practice and I can't really focus here," Levi insists.

"Oka- Wait, what about Erwin. You know he'll bitch at us both if he finds out-"

"I'll distract him for you," Hanji chimes in.

We both turn our eyes to her in shock. "Really?" I ask almost a little too happily.

"Sure thing, Levi needs his training. Besides..." Hanji trails off and leans in. "He probably wants to spend more time with you _alone_ ," she says putting emphasis on the word alone. I gulp nervous and nod in response.

Turning to look back at Levi I finally nod in agreement. "Okay, meet me at the east gate in fifteen minutes, I gotta head back to my dorm to grab a few things," I tell him. With a simple nod, Levi walks off and I turn to Hanji.

"Thanks, you're the best," I say as I quickly get up.

"Oh I know," she teases then laughs softly watching as I leave to return my dishes. And though it was completely obvious to Hanji, I couldn't let Erwin find out that I was hopelessly falling for Levi. 


	20. Where Your Heart Is

~(Y/N)~

With my hand in Levi's, we walked through the woods together that morning. Luckily we found our old circle which had been partially destroyed from either the weather or those who pass by from the city above. "We shouldn't stay out too long though, Hanji can only hold eyebrows off for so long,"

I turn to Levi and smile, then nod in agreement. Going around we both fixed the circle and began going over simple spells. We sat on the ground with our hands in one another's. First starting off with some cleansing, I taught him another way. This way I took an object although it may not possess negative energy, I used it as an example.

"Okay so this one you use salt or earth," I begin. I place the object into a container then place the soil within the circle into the container over the object in question. I made sure it was buried just enough. "Then you leave it for the whole day and it'll remove unwanted energies," I explain further.

Levi nods then takes the container from me to set it aside. "Is there another way to get rid of negative energy on me though?" he asks.

I smile and nod, "A few actually, you can bathe, use sage around yourself. There are also healing crystals which can be well- charged by sunlight and moonlight," I explain.

"The bath one sounds intriguing, how would I go about performing that? I'm assuming you have different things in the water to help," he says, moving closer to me, he props himself up on one arm while he stretches out his legs.

"W-well yes, it's best you take the bath in a dark room only lit by candles. Then you add herbs that are associated with cleansing, like sage for example. You can add others as well to help. Then once you are in, you simply relax and focus on the warmth and visualize the negative energy leaving your body," I went off on a tangent not noticing how close Levi had gotten.

"I'll try it some time," he mumbles.

I nod slowly, finding Levi's position beside me and body language altogether a little flirtatious. And before I could even question him, he stood up. "Let's take a break, we've been out here for hours," he says.

"Bored already?" I ask then giggle softly.

"I mean a little, but not as boring as the professors back at school," he teases.

Standing up after him I brush the dirt off my pants. "Then tell me, what should I do to make my lesson's less boring?" I ask teasingly as I walk up to him. A smirk forms at his lips, walking up to him I stop at his side.

"Walk with me for a bit,"

I almost followed him until I remembered the circle, "Uh well I would but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Maybe we should stay in the circl-"

"You'll be fine, if anyone comes I'll protect you...unless you're chicken," he then teases.

Playing along I follow him to the edge of the circle after he already stepped out. "If anyone needs protection it's you, mister!" I laugh, jumping over the line of the circle I follow him out and watch as he starts to run away from me.

"Oh yeah? I beg to disagree since I am hanging around the notorious troublemaker!" he calls. Laughing I chase after him now, weaving through the trees I could hear his footsteps while he could hear my laughter.

After finally catching up to him I jump in his direction, and just before I caught him, Levi turns and catches me in his arms as we both fall to the ground together. We both laugh softly not even aware of the position we were in just yet. I laid on top of him while his arms were wrapped loosely around my waist.

After some time we both finally stopped laughing, our eyes met as our expressions turned more serious.

~Levi~

_This is bad, this is really, really,_ ** _really_** _bad._ I should've pushed her off of me, to be honest, there was a lot I _should've_ done at this point, she should already be dead, same with Erwin. But here she was laying on top of me, smiling gently so carefree unknowing of what was going on.

And I wouldn't openly admit it but, she was beautiful. I knew when I started going here how incredible she looked, even Hanji teased me saying I would have a hard time. But now looking at her more closely, she looked nothing like a devil- Kenny is the only one who called them devils- the way her hair cascades down, and her eyes, so vibrant.

My hands slowly slid up her back until my right one was tangled in her locks, and gently I pulled her forward. I couldn't count how many times I thought about kissing her, it was wrong for me to want to. But I can't stop feeling this way when I'm with her, nor can I even try to stay away. Our lips almost met in a tender kiss when she turned away at the sudden sound of leaves rustling close by.

We both come back to reality and look in the direction we heard the noise from.

~Floch~

_That was close._ "Whew," I whisper, my back was against the large tree, I stood there listening as they spoke.

"Maybe we should head back for today," (Y/N) suggests.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah," Levi stutters back. It was obvious what was happening, he's bewitched.

~Time Skip~

As I got back to the campus before Levi and (Y/N), I headed off towards my office, along the way I saw the other hunter. Hanji. She seemed a little more focused than Levi, yet she still made no move to kill Erwin just yet. Maybe she was waiting for Levi's signal, or maybe she's just like Levi now. Slowly turning against everything Kenny stands for.

Watching as Hanji and Erwin walk alongside each other slowly, I then catch sight of Levi and (Y/N) walking in. I watch closely as the pairs make their way to wherever they were headed now.

~Hanji~

My eyes slightly widened when I saw Levi, with (Y/N) sneaking back in. "I wonder where (Y/N) would've run off too, she wasn't in class today. Are you sure she wasn't in her dorm?" Erwin asks.

I quickly shake my head. "No, but I'm sure she's safe with-" Erwin suddenly turns and I grab his arm making him look back at me.

"Are you okay? What are you staring at-"

I glance behind him watching Levi look at me with slight panic. _Think Hanji thinks! Erwin can't turn around right now._ Acting quickly I grab Erwin's face and pull him towards me, without giving him time to push me away, my lips land on his in a sloppy kiss.

While his eyes were closed I began waving my hand signaling for them to hurry up and go. By the time they left the area, Erwin pulled back. My face immediately went hot when I saw the look he gave me, it hinted shock until his lips tugged up into a smirk. "What was that for?" he asks.

Timidly my eyes shot to the ground. "Well, I- uhm..." I trail off, my heart was pounding so loud it felt as though my head was throbbing. Before I could explain, Erwin grabs my face and pulls me back in. His lips press against mine softly at first as if to test to see if I'd push him away.

Clutching the front of his shirt I lean further into him as our lips begin to move in sync, slowly becoming more passionate and wild with each passing second. Erwin's large hands drew away from my face then took me in from my waist keeping me close to him.

I release his shirt and wrap my arms around his neck, not a moment later he lifted me up off the ground slightly while our lips continue to devour one another. It took a lot of energy to keep this up, and though I was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, I couldn't bring myself to stop. After he let me down, I remained caged in his arms, he was unintentionally saving me in case my legs decided to give. And right now, it felt like they would. After what seemed like minutes passed, Erwin finally broke the kiss again. Out of breath, we both stood there panting in each other's arms fearing we'd both fall over from being lightheaded. _That was the best kiss I've ever had._

Taking his right hand, his thumb rested on my bottom lip while the rest of his hand hooked under my chin, making me look at him. "You know...I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he sighs. _Really?_ I couldn't help but look at him in awe as he said that. It was crystal clear now where our hearts were, and I was glad we were on the same page.

~Levi~

Back in the dorm, I was shocked to see Hanji go to such lengths to help us out. Or maybe- my mind falls blank when my phone begins to ring. Glancing down I find Kenny's name displayed on my now lit-up phone. _Shit._ "Hello?" I answer.

"Boy, I can't wait any longer, you need to get this job done. I can only hold off Zeke for so long. If I keep postponing I won't be able to get a chance like this again!" Kenny snaps.

"When is the meeting? I'll be there even if I haven't finished my job," I tell him.

"Three days from now, and I suggest you get it done soon because soon you won't be just killing Witches and Warlocks," Kenny retorts.

"What else is there to do with them?" I ask.

"Catch and sell em',"


	21. The Light That Shines Through

~Levi~

My eyes slowly opened, and I was surprised to see how dark it was. Usually, Erwin flicks on a light at this time to let me know it's morning, then his alarm would go off. But nothing did, but he was awake sitting in his bed. I jolted up and looked around the dark room. "Wha-"

"Power is out, surprised we didn't have this happen before," Erwin explains.

"So it happens often down here?" I ask.

He nods in response. "That's what we get when we're handed used supplies," Erwin explains. Sometimes I forget how bad it is down here, their lack of supplies leaves me astonished at how they survived this long down here.

"We should go check on the girls, see if they're up," I suggest.

Erwin let's out a soft huff while a smirk tugs at his lips. "For once I actually agree," he mumbles. As we both get up we head to the door and slowly walk down the dark hallway together.

~(Y/N)~

There was a knock at the door making me have to get up off the floor. At the door, I turn the lock and swing open the door after turning the knob. I find the boys standing there, together. And not fighting, "Hi boys, what brings you by so early? Classes were canceled." I tell them.

"We know, we came to check up on you guys- seems you have company," Erwin says. I glance back at Sasha and Petra who had actually spent the night with us last night.

"Yeah, they spent the night, come in," I say as I step to the side, watching as they both walk past me I shut the door.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Erwin then asks as he sits on the floor between Sasha and Hanji.

"We were telling them about the Witch Queen," Sasha answers.

"Then _I_ was telling her that we had already heard the story," I chime in.

Sasha shakes her head with a soft smile. "Not from the Queen's perspective. This side of the story paints her as the victim, not the enemy." Sasha explains.

Glancing to my right I found Levi sitting down beside me, he seemed intrigued. "Okay continue," I retort.

"Alright so... You all know how people always said that the witch wanted power so she killed her husband?" Sasha asks.

We all nod our heads in agreement, we were told that story in school. "Well my mother always told me that the Queen was beloved by a lot of people, but there was a handful that didn't like her or the King." Sasha begins.

I move a little closer to Levi while moving my legs to get more comfortable on the floor. "So the towns-people who were against them came up with a plan to murder the King and frame the Queen. A few people disguised themselves as maids and brought the King his food which was poisoned. So when he ate it he died within the hour. From there the towns-people who were in on the plan spread rumors saying the witch Queen killed her husband by putting a hex on him.

Glancing again at Levi I watch his face turn white, to comfort him I rest my hand on top of his. "And so they burned the Queen and made practicing witchcraft illegal. From there you know the rest," Sasha finishes.

We all fell silent after she told us the rather short and sad story of how our people came to be trapped here. "But it's just a story, no one knows if it's true or not," I reassure Levi.

"Ask the elders, I'm sure they'd know," Petra then says.

"Elders?" Hanji asks.

"They are like royalty. They are the oldest living witches and warlocks. Only a few were around when the incident happened. Anyway, the elders are the ones who make the rules down here, they are also the ones you have to go through if you want to go up there," Sasha explains before pointing upward.

"How do you meet with them?" Levi asks.

Sasha and Petra looked at each other, a sense of suspicion was in their eyes. Then looking back at Levi they looked at him puzzled. "You file a request to meet with them and wait," I chime in.

"How long?" he then asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "A while, some it could take weeks, others almost a year," I answer as I look away from him.

~Time Skip~

After a while and still no power, everyone dispersed except for me and Levi. He and I decided to stay in my room to talk. "What was with them looking at me like that?" he asks.

I shrug at him, "They don't know that you're from up there, so they think you're a little weird. We don't get a lot of people from Terhoven," I answer.

Glancing down at him, I found him resting on my legs. "Why did you decide to come here anyway?" I ask.

He looks at me with a serious face, then back to his book. "I figured this was the best place for me to learn more about myself. Part of me always felt off, I didn't find out until about a year ago I had powers," he answers.

"Did your parents know?" I ask.

He shook his head, "If they did they'd probably kill me," he answers bluntly, not even taking his eyes off the page he was reading. I felt a weight on my heart when he said that. I don't understand how parents can do something like that, or not find some way to accept their child.

"What about your mom? Do you think she would've been happy to see you here?" I ask. Levi didn't say anything instead he slowly turned his head and looked at me, his eyes darkened. I regret bringing up the topic of his dead mother.

"No," was all he said. Then dropping his book on his chest his eyes softened. "Tell me about your parents, what were they like?" he asks.

Looking down I shrug my shoulders once more, "Secretive, especially my mother. There were times she'd leave me at Mr. Smith's house and the two of them would just disappear. Then, my dad, he was hardly home. My mom said he was at work, but when we were all together it was nice."

"Were your mother and Mr. Smith having an affair?" he asks.

I shrug for the third time, "I don't know, maybe. But she never asked me to keep secrets. I guess she must've assumed I didn't know,"

Then looking up to meet his eyes, I let out a long sigh. Then suddenly I was remembering that night at dinner, when Levi joined me, Sasha and Petra.

~Memory~

_Levi and I sat across from each other in one of the booths by the window at Grisha's diner. Sasha and Petra ran off to use the restroom which they had gone over half an hour ago._

_"I wonder what's taking them so long," I chuckle nervously._

_Watching Levi closely he takes his drink and brings it to his lips, stopping there he looks at me silently until he says, "My guess is they ditched us," Levi then sips at his drink before putting it back down on the table gently._

_Eating some of the food I smile at his assumption. "Well their food is getting cold and they're the ones who were starving," I mutter._

_"Do you want to go check on them?" he then asks._

_I didn't feel like getting up, and if they had ditched then I'm just going to eat their food and offer it to Levi. Besides this was the perfect time to get to know Levi. "No, I'd rather sit here and eat...and talk to you," I mumble the last part._

_Hearing a deep chuckle from him, I glance up. His eyes were soft as he stared at me while quietly chewing his food._

~Memory Over~

That night we indeed talked and got to know one another on a more personal level. He told me about his uncle and how strict he was. His uncle had to step in as a father after his real father left before Levi was even born. Yet he never really mentioned his mother.

And if I ever brought it up he'd go quiet and his eyes would darken with sadness. But right now his eyes were brightly shining at me, silently studying me while I did the same. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. 


	22. Mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2: Conflicting Feelings

~Levi~

It was a couple of weeks before we’d go on break and things had changed. Hanji was off doing her own thing with Erwin. I think we both mutually agree that killing the two was the last thing we wanted. I knew I sure as hell couldn't bring myself to it.

But as finals were beginning I noticed (Y/N) avoiding me, it was something she hadn’t really done. In classes, we would sit together but she would hardly answer me when I tried talking to her. Then the moment class ended she would already be out the door not even sparing me a glance or saying goodbye.

It was getting annoying, to say the least. _I wonder if Hanji is facing the same problem?_

~Hanji~

Pinned against the wall, Erwin’s large form pressed against me as our arms were wrapped around one another in a tight embrace. Our lips moving hungrily against each other's fighting for dominance. Everything felt hot and wild as our hands touched each other, and how lips capture new places.

We were panting heavily trying to catch our breaths all while uncontrollably lip-locking as if it was our life source. I’d pull back for a moment's worth of breath only for Erwin to capture my lips again, stealing the breath I just took, and when he parted I did the same in return.

His hands tightly gripping my sides holding me still, my hands were under his shirt feeling his ripped body. _I need more._ It was like an addiction, for weeks now we’d meet in secret to do just this. Be embraced in each other's warmth and aggressively make out in the shadows. It felt scandalous yet we never went further than this, but I wanted to.

I didn’t know what we were if we were boyfriend and girlfriend or just two horny adults who were touch starved and obsessed with feeling each other up. Finally, I press against his firm chest getting him to stop. “What?” he asks, tilting his head he lunges forward prepared to continue kissing me, that is until I press one hand on his lips.

“Didn’t...you say you...needed to study?” I pant.

The blonde smirks and licks his lips as if he had a full course meal. At that moment I was ready to pull him back in and just forget about studying. But he backed away seeming to agree with my question. I chuckle and shake my head as I push myself up off the wall. “I’m gonna go grab lunch, you want anything?” I ask.

Shaking his head he smiled up at me now that he had sat down on his bed and grabbed his book to study. Turning to the door I open it and walk out, then shutting the door I was spooked when another hand grabbed my free one. Snapping my head in the other direction I find a worried looking Levi.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“We have a problem,” he quickly answers, then pulls me along.

~(Y/N)~

In the library, I say by myself surrounded by piles of books. With exams starting tomorrow I needed to study, although I knew most of the stuff I couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“Hey!” Sasha calls until she is shushed by other students. Coming up to the table she takes a seat across from me.

“Where is Levi, I assumed he’d be studying with you?” she wonders. Eventually, Petra came by shortly and sat next to me.

“I haven’t had the time to see him. Been too focused on studying,” I answer her.

“What?” Petra asks.

“Oh (Y/N) is just avoiding Levi so she can study,” Sasha tells. I stop what I was doing and look up at the brunette with a soft glare.

“Not avoiding, just prioritizing. He must understand, these exams are worth a lot and if I fail I won’t be able to get the classes I want next year,” I tell them.

They both dropped the conversation and went on with their own studies. I never studied before, so I wanted to make sure I did a good job on my test. Surely Levi would understand I can’t spend every waking moment with him. “Plus why are you guys so worried about Levi?” I ask now.

They look at each other then back at me. “(Y/N) sometimes you can really be oblivious when it comes to someone liking you,” Petra admits.

“Just tell me,” I snap quietly.

With a sigh, Petra turns to me in her chair. “Right after the first period when you left, I saw his face as he sat there still getting his stuff together. He looked...well depressed,” she answers.

“Oh please-”

“(Y/N), normally the guy is always by your side, and he seems pretty happy despite having a constant resting bitch face- but I can tell he’s happiest when he’s with you. But today, it was like his only friend had just dumped his ass,” Petra explains. My heart sank just thinking about Levi’s saddened face and the fact that I was the one causing that face. _Was he really happy being with me? Does he-_

“It’s obvious he has feelings for you,” Sasha then adds.

I turn to her with an annoyed look about to deny it. “Sasha is right if he didn’t like you don’t you think he’d try and make other friends?” Petra asks.

I shut my book and look at them both. “Don’t you think it may be hard for him? He’s not exactly the most sociable,” I argue.

“Still he wouldn’t be trying so hard to be by your side. You may not notice it (Y/N) because let’s face it, you never notice when someone likes you, but whenever you’re with him, his face… it becomes more relaxed and brighter even. Like he had a good night’s rest or something,” Sasha retorts.

“But we completely understand if you don’t feel the same way, but if that’s true then you need to let him know,” Petra then chimes in once again.

I looked at them both, unable to argue my way out of this one. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I couldn’t any longer. Nor could I pretend those feelings weren’t there let alone mutual. The only thing left to do was tell him, tell him how I felt. 


	23. Problems

~Hanji~

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“We have a problem,” Levi quickly answers, then pulls me along, dragging me down the hall, we stop in front of the door to my room. After sparing shorty a quick glance I go and unlock the door. Once I opened the door, Levi placed his hands on my back and shoved me forward. Stumbling into the room, I nearly fell onto the ground when I caught myself on the footboard of my bed. My head darts back to look at the raven-haired man in confusion.

“Okay calm down,”

“(Y/N) is ignoring me and I don’t know why- what...what if she is catching on? What if-”

“Levi, she’s studying for finals, I’m sure she’s just really focused on that. There is no way she’d find out, it’s not like we’ve done anything to cause suspicion, and it’s not like we’re actually gonna do it at this point, right?” I ask.

“I don’t know, Kenny is growing impatient and we can’t leave without finishing the job. It also doesn’t help that things are changing with this new guy coming in, we should be called to the meeting here soon,” Levi explains.

“Shit...and with Floch on our asses, I’m sure that prick is reporting back huh?” I ask.

“Most likely,”

Letting out a sigh, I fell onto my bed, lying flat on my back looking up at the ceiling I had to think. And what I was about to say would’ve gotten me fired weeks ago. “I don’t want to kill Erwin. I really like him you know- and you, you and (Y/N) could go out! It’s obvious you like her,” I tell him as I sit up.

“N- we’re fucked either way,” he mumbles.

Laying back once more I let out a long sigh. “No kidding. But I think after this meeting I’m gonna stay here with Erwin,” I admit.

“Easier for you than me...I gotta deal with my uncle who runs the shit,” Levi continues to mumble, his arms were crossed as his face contorted in discomfort, probably thinking of the worst possible scenario at the moment.

“When is the meeting anyway?” I ask.

Bringing the man out of his thoughts, he shrugs as his cold greyish-blue eyes dart in my direction. “I have no idea, just whenever Kenny calls. I’m sure it’s soon though.” Levi answers curtly.

“Anyway, what am I going to do about (Y/N)? Wouldn’t you think she is capable of multitasking?” he then asks me.

I chuckle softly at his ridiculousness. “Maybe not, she seems like she wants to do really well on these tests. I’m sure once exams are over she won’t be ignoring you anymore,”

Levi sits down beside me letting out a long tired sigh. “I hope not,”

Sitting up, I lean toward him and poke his face. “Why? Poor little Levi needs his girlfriend to keep him company 24/7?” I tease.

Swatting my hand away he groans softly. “Shut up four-eyes,” he grumbles.

I chuckle again at his reaction, “I’m only teasing, and a little surprised, to be honest,”

Glancing at me from the side, Levi lets out a confused hum. “It’s just, we’ve been on plenty of missions before, and you’ve never failed to get the job done. What’s so different about this one? Other than the fact our targets are like fucking models?” I wonder.

Casting his eyes away from me out of embarrassment and partly shame, the short man sighs once more. “She’s nice...and it always seems like she can see right through me. I don’t know it’s like she understands me sometimes without having to say anything she knows when something is up with me, I don’t know.” Levi confesses.

“I think you should tell her how you feel,”

~(Y/N)~

That evening I was heading back to my room to do more studying, not even thinking about grabbing something to eat. Along the way in the middle of campus outside, I slowly come to a stop as I stare closely at a pillar trying to make out the figure behind it. _That wasn’t there before-_

I turn my head upon hearing footsteps to my right. It was Levi, “Oh hey-”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he confronts.

Taken back by his suddenness, my mouth remained open and slightly shocked. “I-I’m not, I've just been busy, you know exams and all,” I explain.

“Still you don’t need to study that hard...y-you’re smart enough as it is,” Levi barks back only getting softer towards the end as his expression turns from stern to embarrassed.

My face grew hot due to his compliment, and how his expression quickly changed. He looked, well rather adorable, all I could respond with was, “T-thank you,”

Seconds passed as we both stood there quietly, that is until he finally lifted his head. “Where are you going?” he asks.

Meeting his soft gaze, I smiled and held my books closer to my chest. “I was headed back to my room to study,” I told him.

Hearing shuffling to my left, my head darted in that direction to see what it was, but then I turned back when I felt Levi take my hand into his. His palms were kind of sweaty, and as I looked to meet his eyes again I could see clear as day that he was nervous. “Did you have dinner yet?”

I shake my head to his question and purse my lips together. _I’m not really that hungry but…_ All my thoughts stopped as Levi began tugging me towards the main building to the mess hall. But I pull him back gently having another idea in mind. “Actually, why don’t we go to Grisha’s? I should drop my stuff off first though- so meet me there?” I ask.

In his eyes, I could tell he didn’t want me to go, but squeezing his hand I nod a little. “I’ll be quick, we need to talk anyway,” trying to reassure him, Levi finally nods and pulls his hand out of mine rather slowly.

~Levi~

I watched her run away off to the dorms, I did as she asked and headed down to Grisha’s diner. I wasn’t completely sure she’d actually meet me if anything she probably said that so she could get away. _What am I thinking? It’s just exams...or is it?_

As I sat down in the nearest booth I shook my head just before resting it in my hands. _God my hands are sweaty, and my heart won’t stop racing. I’m pathetic!_

With each passing minute, my thoughts seemed to prove right, that she was avoiding me. Because as it came to an hour of waiting, she didn’t show. I did everything to not think the worst possible thing. _Maybe Hanji needed help with something...maybe she got tired? Maybe she really is avoiding me- or maybe Floch got to her-_

After that gruesome thought, I stood up from my seat. “Oh, are you finally ordering?” Grisha asks.

I didn’t even answer the man, I was out the door before he could come rushing after me. I didn’t even stop to pick up my things because all I could think about was that nasty prick getting his hands on my- coming up to the outskirts of town my steps slow down so I could catch my breath for a moment. _She’s not my- she couldn’t be-_

Shaking my head I did my best to suppress any thoughts and focus on the task at hand which was getting back to Grevik Academy.

~Time Skip~

My steps came down hard on the hardwood in the halls as I came to Hanji and (Y/N)’s door. Letting out a long tired sigh, I knock on the door before taking a step back to wait.

Hearing shuffling behind the door my breath hitches thinking it would be (Y/N), I was prepared for her profusely apologizing. But the moment I caught sight of four-eyes my shoulders sank. “What?” she whispers. _(Y/N) must be sleeping then._

“Where is (Y/N)? She was supposed to meet me at Grisha’s-”

“Oh, that, well she’s really exhausted. Legit the moment she saw her bed her whole body collapsed, I thought she fainted. I nearly called Erwin to check up on her but then she started snoring.” Hanji explains, then opening the door slightly I peek past her head finding (Y/N) in bed under the covers sleeping soundly. _I guess I can’t be upset with her, she must’ve overworked herself._ With another sigh, I glance back at Hanji.

“I see, well just tell her I stopped by and- and make sure she eats something in the morning since she skipped supper,” I inform her, with that, I turn and walk down the hall towards mine and Erwin.

Along the way though, my phone began to buzz which meant only one thing, either Hanji was messaging me to be annoying or it was Kenny. I rolled my eyes when the name on my screen was revealed. Kenny.

Answering I quickly walk past my bedroom door. “Hello,” I answer.

“The meeting is the day after tomorrow, I expect both you and Hanji to be there. And please tell me you’ve gotten the job done-”

“I need more time-”

“How much fuckin’ time do you need boy? It’s a simple task, take the gun, pull the trigger and make sure you don’t miss. Or has that concept gotten too complicated for your childish brain of yours? Oh wait, I forget you’re an adult now, sorry your height still confuses me-”

“Watch it old man, keep it up and my gun won’t be pointed at them!” I snap softly. Kenny begins to laugh hysterically at my reaction, trying to remain calm, I try to control my breathing.

“Must I remind you that those rats were the ones to kill your mother. You can’t trust anyone, all they do is lie and cover shit up with their spells. It’s in their nature and you can’t change nature-” 

“Just because a witch killed my mother doesn’t mean we have to kill the rest of them!” My outburst would cost me my job at this point, and as my uncle fell silent on the other end, I was prepared to hang up and pretend I didn’t just say that.

“I’ll overlook this...this small issue. If you don’t kill those two by the time you meet me for the meeting, I’ll send others- and you can kiss this job goodbye and the title of dearest nephew. Because I don’t tolerate sympathizers, if you wanna join them, then fine. But you’ll be dead to me boy, dead.” Kenny mutters.

I hated ultimatums, especially when he brought family into it. And as the line went dead, I glanced back down the hall feeling enraged. Do I choose family? Or what I think is right? 


	24. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

~(Y/N)~

Finally, it was break, most of the students would be heading back home for the holidays. Erwin and I, well we were stuck at campus due to the fact we didn’t really have any family left. So we decided we’d celebrate the holidays with each other at Grevik Academy.

Erwin and I weren’t so surprised when we found that Levi and Hanji would both be staying behind as well, I guess with their families knowing what they are, they wanted to avoid any awkward dinner parties. Everything was fine, in fact, I made plans to do a scrying session with Erwin, and the other two wanted to know how to do it.

So taking them to an old classroom within the main building, we entered silently. “This place has a lot of mirrors,” Hanji mumbles. “It looks like a place where you’d come and practice dancing,” she continues.

“At one point maybe, but since the school is now all about teaching magic, this place serves as a scrying room, that’s why all the mirrors are darker than the usual mirror,” I explain.

Erwin got set up at casting the circle at the center of the room, with candles. As we sat in the middle of the circle we began. I hand the other smaller blackened mirrors for them to use. “Okay so first we have to close our eyes and focus on the energy around us,” I explain. “Then when you’re ready you can open your eyes again,” I quickly add.

With that, I closed my eyes assuming the others did the same. Focusing on the energy around me, I did my best to drown out the other’s presence. When I felt ready I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror in my hand.

I searched for a number of things, patterns, symbols, letters, and even simple images. Everyone in the circle had a sheet of paper to write down what they saw, I was the first to write things down.

It was good practice for the two, it would give them the chance to learn how to focus on energies. Aside from that, they’d get a glimpse into past lives or maybe even see past, present or future events if they were lucky. I usually tried to see what the future would hold, of course, I didn’t dwell too much on it since the future could always change.

_Betrayal._

Was the first word I saw, and quickly wrote down, glancing back at the mirror I then saw an image of Erwin and Levi together. As usual, they didn’t seem very happy together, so on the paper, I just put Erwin and Levi beneath the word betrayal.

Searching for more clues, I found that I wasn’t able to see anything else at the moment. I was prepared to end my session when I glance at the mirror one last time. _A...crown?_ Confused by this image the most, I wrote down the word crown then ended my session after not seeing anything more.

Taking my sheet of paper I skim over the words written down. _Betrayal, Erwin & Levi, and Crown._ “Hmm,” I hum softly. I fold the paper and tuck it away in my bag for later. I decided to wait until later to better understand it, besides even if it didn’t make sense now, it may later on. Or so Mr. Smith used to say when he taught me.

Although the one thing that always confused me about my images when scrying was, I always got the crown.

~Levi~

I was frustrated, I couldn't see anything within my mirror, everyone else had been writing down the things they saw while I continued to look. Setting my mirror down for a moment, I let out a long sigh before trying again.

My eyes study the piece of glass in hopes to see something. _Am I doing this right?_ I was prepared to give up but from my peripheral vision, I saw something. It was quick but I still knew what it was. A symbol, one my mother had on the inside of her wrist. I quickly sketch that out before I look to the mirror again. This time I saw an image of Kenny which made me frown.

It was like a reminder, so after writing down Kenny’s name I put the mirror down ending my session there. Peering over at (Y/N) I watched her tuck her sheet of paper away into her bag. _I wonder what she got?_

~Hanji~

The moment I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror the letter E appeared. Writing that down, I smile and look to the mirror again. Only this time I saw a full-on image of a person. Someone I never met before, a child, I wrote down their features which were; Blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Gazing upon the mirror once more, I didn’t see anything else. This caused my shoulders to slump in disappointment. _Is that it?_

~Erwin~

Watching Hanji’s shoulders slump, I assumed she didn’t get pleasing answers from her mirror. Maybe she didn’t get anything, shaking my head with a soft smile I return my gaze back to my mirror.

Almost immediately I saw a ring. Not just any ring but a wedding ring, so writing that down I glance back at the mirror hoping for a better answer. The only other things I got were a child, blonde hair, brown eyes. Then an image of glasses, one that looked kind of like Hanji’s.

Afterward, I saw nothing more in my mirror. I glance to my right finding (Y/N) already done with her session. _I wonder what she got?_ _Maybe the crown again?_

~(Y/N)~

When everyone had finished, we all dispersed- well some of us. Erwin caught up with me after I said goodbye to Levi for now. Grabbing my arm, he tugs me down the hall gently. “What did you get on from your session?” he asks me.

Stopping before him, I let out a sigh and turn my glance down the hall away from his piercing blue eyes that were filled with curiosity. “Just the crown,” I tell him. I didn’t even want to mention the word betrayal or that he and Levi were together in my mirror. He’d try and play it as Levi betraying me or something.

But as I thought back to it, I take a step back from him. _What if Erwin is going to betray Levi? Or vise versa? It makes sense that they are shown together after the word betrayal…_

“Was that it?” he asks.

I nod my head quickly. “Look, I should go I promised Hanji I’d meet her for lunch,” I lie.

With that, I ran off. Instead of heading back to the dorms, I ventured off of campus grounds and into the woods on my own. I went to the place Levi and I would go, I need space to relax, to try and make sense of the things written down from my scrying session. Try to find out why I constantly saw the crown. But as soon as I got there, I felt another presence.

“It’s not safe out here, you never know who could be lurking,” a masculine voice calls. 


	25. Business Opportunities

~(Y/N)~

I woke the next morning and prepared as I normally did. I opened the door ready to go grab breakfast, but to my surprise there was something- no someone missing. Hanji wasn’t with me this morning since she’s usually up earlier so I didn’t suspect a thing. But Levi, he usually always waited out here for me so we could go to the woods together.

Slowly stepping out into the hall, I shut my door. Glancing to my left and right I turn and head towards Erwin’s room. Once at his door I gently knock hoping Levi might just be oversleeping. But when Erwin opened the door my heart sank, “Where’s Levi?” I ask.

“I don’t know I thought he was getting breakfast,” Erwin explains.

I fall silent as my glance turns down the hall. _Maybe he met up with Hanji. I really don’t feel safe being alone right now._ “Okay, well I’m gonna go meet the girls for breakfast at Grisha’s,” I tell him. Turning on my heel I start heading down the hall once more. I never told Erwin the encounter I had yesterday if I did he’d be angry and cause a scene.

~Flashback~

I went to the place Levi and I would go, I needed space to relax, to try and make sense of the things written down from my scrying session. Try to find out why I constantly saw the crown. But as soon as I got there, I felt another presence.

“It’s not safe out here, you never know who could be lurking,” a masculine voice calls.

Darting my head in the direction where I heard the voice, I watched Floch step out from behind a large tree. His arms were crossed as he slowly approached the circle. I stood there prepared to protect myself in any way I could.

“What do you want?” I retort.

My eyes then dart down watching his footsteps over the white line. “Nothing really, just making sure my dear student is safe,” he says in a seductive tone. My eyes follow his form as he begins to circle me like a vulture. When he stood behind me, I turned my head to the side getting a glimpse of him from my peripheral vision. That’s when he came up, his mouth right by my ear as he whispers, “You see I’m very protective, it would be a shame to see such a pretty little thing get hurt-” I quickly turn and back away from him.

I followed his movements, each time he got closer I moved further back keeping enough distance between us. “Says the man who shot at me not too long ago,” I remind him.

Floch laughs and finally comes to a stop as he shrugs at me, “Who says I was trying to shoot you? Maybe I was trying to shoot the little guy protecting you,”

In that moment I focused all my energy toward him, consumed by anger for that mere moment I watched him begin to reach for this throat like he was choking. Not a moment later he was gasping for air making me step back in shock at the fact I did that. _I need to stop, I can’t kill him if I do I’ll-_

Floch’s body relaxes, finally able to get air, so while he was temporarily immobile I made a run for it heading back to campus. I was too scared to look back to see if he was running after me, I just kept going until I was back in my room.

~Flashback Over~

~Levi~

I stood there between Kenny and Hanji listening as the blonde man made his proposal. “As some of you have heard, I come here with new business opportunities. I know that this organization has their pledges and many, many rules but I believe that aside from killing off these tragic people. We should be selling them!” Zeke begins.

Whispers filled the rooms, I could sense the other’s concerns with this new task. “I know I know, you all believe that witches and warlocks shouldn’t be alive. But I’ve met with very rich men- kings even who would pay handsomely for new servants, and other uses. You’ll be paid twice what you make now!” Zeke tries to persuade.

Before anyone could interject, Kenny steps forward raising his hand. “I like this plan, when do we start?” he asks.

While Zeke and Kenny spoke of plans, I lean towards Hanji. “This is gonna be a problem,” I mutter.

“Yeah no shit,” she whispers.

“Sir! If I may have a word,” I hear Floch call from behind me, my shoulders slump as I turn to look at the man, he walked past us and I watched his movements. “I’d like to discuss payment, I have a witch who I’d like to buy,” he says.

At the time I didn’t think much of it, as I turned to walk away, Hanji followed behind me. We both headed to our rooms ready to head back to Grevik, but I waited until there was a knock at my door, I wanted to talk to Kenny, reason with him.

So when I opened the door and let him in, I let out a long sigh preparing to argue with the man. “Uncle I-”

“I know what you’re gonna say, and I understand,” he cuts me off.

“What? You’re not mad?” I ask now, beginning to feel suspicious.

“I admit I was an ass when we last spoke on the phone. If your mother were here she’d want you to be happy,” he says.

“Yeah,” I retort softly.

“But this does mean you can no longer work here, you know that right?” he asks.

Nodding my head I pull out my letter of resignation. “I know that’s why I filled this out, same with Hanji,” I tell him. In all honesty, I should’ve done this earlier, actually the moment I knew I wouldn’t be able to do my job.

Taking the slip of paper from my hands he looked at it silently, he seemed relieved although I was still on the fence about his reaction, I didn’t say anything. “You and Hanji have a safe trip, got it?” he asks.

I nod my head and step aside as he leaves my room when I was about to say something my phone began to ring. Quickly pulling my phone from my pocket I find (Y/N)’s name at the top of my screen. I answer the call, “Hey, what’s-”

“Where are you and Hanji? Why’d you leave so suddenly? And without a goodbye? Are you coming back-”

“Slow down, did something happen?” I ask.

“No, it’s just you didn’t tell me or Erwin where you guys were going. And well… I got worried something happened, like a witch hunter got you or something!” she explains.

My head hangs as a smirk tugs at my lips thinking about how cute she must look right now. “It’s just family stuff, I’ll be back tomorrow evening, same as Hanji… Besides, you and I need to talk,” I tell her.

“Okay! Well now that I know you’re okay I’m gonna go- my dinner is here, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says, sounding calmer than before.

“Alright, see you,” I mumble. After hanging up the phone I let out another long sigh now feeling relieved, at least a little. But due to Kenny’s reaction, I was still going to be careful even if he really did mean what he said.


	26. Gravity

~(Y/N)~

Throughout the next day, I preoccupied myself in hopes to keep my nerves at bay. _I wonder what we’re gonna talk about- No, I know what we’re gonna talk about, it’s obvious it’s about ‘us’_.

I was antsy the whole day, so much so that I couldn’t focus when practicing with my powers. Even the girls noticed something was up at lunch, “You okay? You seem well tense,” Petra says.

Sasha was busy stuffing her face and at times not-so-sneakily taking food from me and Petra. “It’s nothing, just a little nervous is all. Levi is supposed to come back tonight and he said we need to talk-”

“Oh? About you and him?” she asks.

“I think so?” I answer sounding more unsure than ever. _What if it isn’t about me and him? What else could it be about? Maybe he might want to talk to me about his family? Maybe needs support?_

“What do you mean you think so? What did he tell you?” Sasha then chimes in with her mouth slightly full.

“He said he and Hanji would be back this evening and that we needed to talk,”

“I think you’re gonna have the talk,” Petra then says.

Sasha nods in agreement. “How do you know for sure?” I ask.

“Well if he’s coming back this evening, why wouldn’t he wait until the next day to tell you if it wasn’t important. Clearly he really wants to see you so he can tell you how he feels!” Petra elaborates with a smile on her face, her eyes were filled with excitement.

_I mean it makes sense._ “I guess we’ll see tonight,” I mumble, picking at my food I begin eating. The girls go back to eating as well allowing me to take in all they said. _If that is the case and he does want to confess, maybe I should dress up? But what if it's a misunderstanding and he doesn’t then I’d look like a fool! Okay maybe just stick to casual just to be safe, maybe I’ll fix my hair or something._

Once lunch had ended I decided to stay cooped up in my dorm for most of the day thinking about what to wear or how to look for this evening. It was an internal battle with myself having to choose between dressing up or going casual. I paced the room in different outfits, I had loose curls in my hair for the occasion. _It’s not like it’s a date so there is no need to dress up. But what if he wants to get dinner after?_

Turning towards my bed, I grab my phone prepared to text or call Levi telling him I couldn’t meet. But that was until I saw how late it got. _Shit, I should get going!_ I decided to just go with what I had on. Slipping on a pair of shoes I rush out of the room and down the hall. _Where did he even want to meet?_ Shaking my head I continued on until I got outside the building.

I decided to head to the fountain in the courtyard, it was close to the entrance. I even went as far to text Levi letting him know where I would be waiting. _‘Okay I’ll be there in five minutes’_ he responded back a few minutes later. I was jittery now, with my right leg shaking slightly.

I sat there on the edge of the fountain with my face turned towards it. The sound of the water falling helped calm me down a bit as I waited nervously. Letting out a quivered sigh, I listen for footsteps.

The five minutes felt like forever before I even heard footsteps. Turning my head I felt relieved at the sight of Levi standing before me. “Hi!” I greeted him.

The raven-haired man sighs before saying “Hello,” then he comes and takes a seat beside me. Our knees brush against one another, we sit silently for a moment or two.

“So how was the trip? I assume everything is worked out whatever it is you were doing?” I ask.

He nods letting out another curt sigh. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have to leave you like that again,” he answers.

“Good, you had me worried yesterday,” I mumbled.

“Sorry,” he mumbles back now looking a little nervous himself.

I shake my head and smile, “It’s okay- anyway what did you want to talk about?” I ask as my voice cracks a little as my nerves reach its peak. And just when I thought I couldn’t be nervous enough Levi takes my hands into his. My heart was pounding at this point. _Is he gonna kiss me? Should I kiss him? Maybe I should let him speak first._

“Well I-” Before he could even begin I leaned forward, my lips smashed against his for a mere moment before I realized what I had done. I pull away breaking the rather short kiss, retracting one hand from his I cover my mouth in shock. My face immediately grew hot.

“I-I’m so sorry I-” I stop talking and watch as he pulls my hand away from my mouth. His eyes were soft as he looked at me with a gentle smirk. This time he leans towards me and meets my lips this time, returning the kiss. Only instead of backing away, he made sure it was longer.

I could feel his hand rest on my cheek, it was cool against my skin. Levi’s lips open slightly around my own as he deepens the kiss, I wasn’t sure of what to do, or how to proceed from here. So when his lips closed around mine again I did the same thing he did- or at least tried to.

The same hand that was on my cheek slowly began to travel down until it rested on my thigh. A chill traveled throughout my body, making my stomach feel weird and my body jolted slightly. With my free hand I clung to his shirt, he wasn’t letting up, and neither was I. I followed his movements and tried my best to reciprocate the same amount of passion he was giving me.

As time went on and our kissing continued, I began to feel lightheaded. Finally pulling back I place the tips of my fingers on my lips while panting softly.

~Levi~

As she pulled away, I let out short breaths. Gazing at her dazed expression I smirk a little mainly at the fact that I did that to her and just by kissing. My whole body felt light but it may have been just from the lack of oxygen.

I don’t think anything needs to be said about the mutual feelings between us now after that. But still, she needed to hear it. “(Y/N) I-”

“(Y/N)!” I hear another feminine voice call, turning my head, I find Sasha running this way. _I should tell her to come back another time-_ Before I could even get another word out, (Y/N) stood up, her hand still covering her mouth. Then glancing down at me, she smiles shyly.

“Can we pick up where we left off tomorrow? I’m sorry to ask-”

“Oh no, go ahead. Meet me in the woods at our spot?” I ask.

She nods then whispers a goodnight, I retort a goodnight afterward and watch her run off to her friend. And as I watched her disappear, I turned my gaze to the water watching as it flowed out from the top of the fountain. And that moment I touch my own lips remember (Y/N)’s soft ones. _I’ll be sure to get you out of this place. For good._


	27. Blossoming

~Floch~

I watched from behind a pillar not too far from the fountain. Their silhouettes meeting, I could hear soft smacking sounds as if they were kissing. By the looks of it they were. I turn and proceed to walk away, to report back to headquarters. 

With a smirk, I head into the main building, and slowly make my way down to my office. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I turn it on finding a picture of (Y/N)’s nude body as my lock screen. I huff softly then unlock my phone, quickly calling the first contact in my phone I slip into my office.  _ I’ll let him enjoy his night, for now. _

~ Next Day~

~(Y/N)~

After a night of tossing and turning with the moment of me and Levi kissing on loop in my mind, I got up early that morning. I still felt as if I were floating, and I didn’t feel tired at all. 

I did my best to remain quiet since Hanji was asleep in her bed snoring rather loudly. But as I left the room, I was surprised when I saw Levi walking by, but it didn’t seem as if he were waiting for me. In fact, he was in a tanktop and shorts- as if he had just come back from an intense workout. “Oh! M-morning,” I greet, my voice cracked upon saying ‘morning’ in which I then cleared my throat. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” he asks softly. 

My hands wouldn’t stop moving as my fingers fidgeted and I began picking at my nails nervously. “Oh- uhm I slept just fine. You? Did you just come back from running or something?” I ask. 

“I slept fine, and yeah. Went out for a jog, not as refreshing down here,” he mentions. 

I chuckle, then clear my throat once more. “Maybe later we can take a walk in the woods? And we can finish our talk?” I ask. 

Nodding, the left side of his mouth jerked up creating a rather handsome half smile on his face. “Sure, yeah- I just gotta go showers and change,” he says. 

I stumble to the side and smile timidly. “O-okay, uhm well I’ll be in the cafeteria having breakfast, so you can j-ust meet me there,” I stutter. With a simple nod, he smirks gently before turning away and continuing down the hall. I stood there for a solid minute or two, partly to wait for him, but also to calm my nerves. 

Finally I headed to the cafeteria, sitting alone with my food, I waited. And while waiting I picked at my food but quickly lost my appetite due to my nerves creeping back. When I turned to look around my view was obstructed by a chestnut brown haired girl, Sasha. Following close behind her was Petra both holding their bags of food. 

“Leaving?” Petra asks. 

“No, I was just...nothing,” I mutter at the end, then turn forward. They both sit beside me, peering to my right Petra smiles gently. 

“So, how did it go last night? Sasha kinda told me but I feel like you’ll describe it better,” she says. 

“It was, fine,” I answered softly, I honestly still felt as though I had butterflies in my stomach from the whole thing. And saying it outloud proves just how real it is. But I was also embarrassed, I made the first move and I could’ve completely misread the situation. 

“Com’on this is the first guy who likes you, and hasn’t run off scared, we need details!” Petra says then nudges me in the arm trying to get me to open up. 

“Well, we never got around to talking about our feelings. We were getting to it but I sorta, kissed him.” I explain timidly.

Petra gasps, and nearly shrieks out of pure happiness for me, but I quickly cover her mouth. I didn’t need people looking at us.  _ Gosh what’s wrong with me! I’ve never been this nervous before. _ Holding myself I look at Petra as she continues to smile. “Did he kiss you back?” she asks. 

I immediately nod my head, “We were going to talk but uh...Sasha sorta came to get me, and I went with her,” I explain. 

Her head jerks up looking at Sasha who was happily chowing down on her breakfast. “Really Sasha! What could you have possibly needed!” she says, sounding a little harsh. 

“She promised she would sleep over with me, besides I needed someone to rant to about Connie!” Sasha argues with her mouth full, I sat back in hopes to avoid getting bits of food spat at me. 

“I don’t think she even saw me kissing Levi, so it’s not her fault. Besides, he said he’d meet me here so we could continue our talk, or at least head to our spot,” I explain. 

“Oh~, well don’t let us interrupt. Look! Here comes your boyfriend,” Petra says after glancing up. I quickly turned my head finding Levi standing in the doorway, his eyes locked with mine the second I looked back. As he made his way over, the girls dispersed. My breath hitched and it felt as though my heart was caught in my throat. 

_ Here goes nothing... _


	28. Rendezvous

~(Y/N)~

The walk through the woods was silent. But still it was nice just walking beside Levi, as we came to the slightly messed up circle we stopped and glanced at each other before turning away timidly. 

“So-

“I-” 

We both overlapped one another trying to pick up the conversation from last night, chuckling softly as my eyes shifted back to the ground. But I could feel Levi’s eyes boring at the top of my head. With a quick sigh Levi finally says, “I tried fighting it, I really did,” 

Meeting his soft gaze, I felt his hands creep into mine. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he pulls me forward, then our fingers slowly entangle. “But it seemed that the more I tried distancing myself from you, the more I wanted to be around you...so, I’m not gonna fight it anymore,” he begins. 

I nod in response, my brain was short-circuiting trying to come up with what to say. “And it’s pretty clear that after last night you feel the same so…” he trails off hoping I’d understand what he was asking. 

“So…,” I trail off as well playing along, wanting him to finish his sentence. My heart began to pound again just looking at his features, and how soft he looked at the moment. 

“Go out with me?” he finally asks with a coy smirk tugging at his lips. My lips too curve upward into a smile as I nod my head. 

“Yes,” I chuckle, and just like that he brought me into his arms holding me tightly as my head rests on his chest.  _ I really want to kiss him again. _

~Hanji~

Stopping by Erwin’s room, I was going to ask if he would be free after lunch. But when I opened the door I found the room dark and vacant.  _ Maybe he headed down to breakfast already. _ I leaned back and shut the door to their room, but as I turn I was startled by the figure beside me. I jump a little and gasp, but upon realizing it was only Floch I relax, a little. “Shouldn’t you be running Hell or something?” I joke, going to walk past him, the sketchy man grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks. 

“Just checking up on a previous co-worker. It’s a shame that you decided to leave to, and just when your pay was going to double,” Floch mentions. 

I yank my arm out of his grasp then glare at him, “I don’t care about the money anymore, not when it means I have to kill someone I care about,” I argue. 

“Do you really think he’ll still want you if- hell,  _ when _ he finds out? If anything he’s not gonna stand being near you. And not to mention Levi would lose his girl, not that she was really ever his,” 

My eyes narrow, “What’s that supposed to mean? (Y/N) isn’t a piece of furniture, none of us are. But you know one thing I learned from them is that, despite being exiled and hunted- at least they still have a soul,” after insulting him, I made my way down the hall. 

“Watch your back Hanji, because if you stay with them too long, they’ll be the ones sticking a knife into it,” I didn’t even look back, I only continued heading out of the building. It was pointless sticking around and arguing with someone that close-minded. 

~(Y/N)~

Pulling away from Levi’s chest I looked at him still smiling. All I wanted to do was kiss him again now that things were official. As he continued to hold me, I placed my hands on his chest. Leaning towards him I shut my eyes, when I thought I was about to meet his lips, I leaned forward even more only to feel Levi being ripped away from me. 

A sudden chill ran down my spine as the leaves rustled before me, and as I opened my eyes, they widened at the sight of Erwin holding Levi by the collar of his shirt now. Pure hatred was in his bright blue eyes, Levi stared back just as coldly, even gripped Erwin’s hand trying to pry him off. “Erwin!” 


	29. Coddled

~(Y/N)~

“Erwin! Leave him alone!” I snap, both of my hands were tightly wrapped around Erwin’s attempting to loosen his hold on Levi, just enough for him to escape. But he wasn’t budging, let alone listening to anything I had to say. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass. Just because I’m not always around doesn’t mean you get to have your hands all over  _ my _ best friend,” Erwin growls. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed, I simply stood between them with my hands still resting on Erwin’s. “For your information eyebrows, I-” 

“I’m just as guilty as Levi then! Look Erwin, I told him to meet me here so we could talk. I like him!” I interrupt. 

Pushing me back, I stumble trying to catch my balance. “You and I will discuss this later-” 

“No! Erwin I’m done with this. I don’t wanna be your friend if you’re gonna act like my father. You’re not my family so stop acting like it!” I snap. 

His piercing blue eyes darted in my direction giving me a cold look. “She’s got a point, you’re just driving her away,” Levi says. That’s when Erwin’s eyes shifted back onto Levi. 

“Shut up,” 

“What? Afraid I’m right?” Levi asks, clearly trying to provoke Erwin more. Running up I was prepared to try and stop this before it could turn physical but just as I pushed Levi, Erwin’s fist came into contact with my face. 

Punching me square in the face, I was sent to the ground landing on my side. My hand rests on my burning cheek. My eyes too began to burn a little as the pain started to sink in. My eyes dart up at Erwin as I flash him a look of shock and pure anger. He was so overcome with his own emotions that he didn’t even pay attention. 

“(Y/N) I’m-” I jolt away as he kneels to the ground to assist me. 

“Don’t, just don’t,” I mumble. Levi was already at my side, grabbing my forearm and pulling me to my feet. Quickly I swipe the tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. 

“Let’s get some ice on that,” Levi mutters, I nod in agreement as I walk with him back to the school. 

~Levi~

As we entered the dormitory, I took (Y/N) straight to her room, thankfully Hanji wasn’t there. So while (Y/N) sat on her bed, I stepped into the bathroom to grab a cloth, then drenched it in cold water since they didn’t have a mini fridge, well at least working on. 

Returning to her, I knelt before her and gently dab the cloth against her slowly bruising cheek. “He’s such a hypocrite,” she mumbles. Quickly glancing up to meet her eyes, I then look back down at her cheek and sigh. 

“Yeah, I wish I could make an excuse for him this time and say he’s just trying to protect you, but clearly he just doesn’t like me, and he must suffer from paranoia,”

“It’s just so frustrating with him. I wish he wouldn’t look at me as if I’m his sister or something. He’s supposed to be my best friend but lately he’s just been so-”

“Controlling?” I ask. 

She finally looks down at me and nods. “Yeah, and the fact that he tries to keep me away from you- he has no right! If I told him that he couldn’t see Hanji he wouldn’t even listen to me,” she starts to get a little louder while expressing her frustration, I silently watched her allowing her to let it all out. 

“Yeah, well if he can’t support who you like then should he even be your friend?” I ask. 

Watching her shoulders slump, she shrugs gently. “I wish it were that simple, but we’ve been through a lot together. To me, he’s like an annoying older overprotective brother. But I’m sure his life would be easier without me-” 

“Hey, don’t say that, he should be lucky,” 

Looking directly at me once more, her hand rests on top of mine and begins to pull the wet cloth off her face. Then resting her arms on my shoulders she slowly slides off her bed onto my lap. “I’m glad you get me,” she whispers. 

My lips crack up into a half smile at her words, leaning in, I was prepared to feel her lips melt against mine but before our noses could even touch we both heard the door open and quickly disperse. 

Frustrated by being interrupted for the second time today, I flash an annoyed glare at the brunette who entered the room. Hanji fixes her glasses as she stops and stares at us both. “Uh, sorry!” she says before shutting the door rather loudly. 

Rolling my eyes, I slowly stand up, extending my hands down to (Y/N) I pull her up to her feet. “I’ll check in on you later okay?” I ask. 

Nodding she smiles but immediately the smile fades as she winces. “Ow,” she whispers. I chuckle curtly, afterward I rest one hand on her other cheek, leaning in, I press a gentle kiss against her damp and injured cheek. 

~Hanji~

After the run in with Levi and (Y/N) I decided I’d go over to Erwin’s and wait. Upon walking into the room, I found Erwin sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask as I shut the door. 

The blonde let out a low groan before muffly replying, “I accidentally punched (Y/N) in the face,” 

Curious to how that happened I took a seat beside him, pulling his hands off of his face, he looked at me, shame was written all over his face. “Tell me what happened,”

As he began explaining that he caught Levi nearly kissing (Y/N), I let out a sigh and placed my hand on his knee. He continued to explain how (Y/N) tried to get him to stop but he wouldn’t listen, he was so angry in that moment. When he finished I let out a long sigh trying not to laugh. “Look, you can’t tell (Y/N) who she can and cannot be with, I know Levi and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her I’m sure of it,” I tell him. 

Erwin then lets out a long sigh, seeming like he was going to regret agreeing with me, but he slowly nods. “Fine, I’ll go apologi-” 

“Actually I’d wait, I just went into my room and found them in there, so I’d give it some time. Let (Y/N) and Levi just be alone for a little while okay?” 

  
  



	30. Behind "Closed" Doors

~Erwin~

I had to find her, I had to find (Y/N) and tell her!  _ I can’t believe I was so blind! I knew something was odd about them.  _ My thoughts were racing as I quickly walked around campus in search of my best friend. 

Walking into the main building I make a sharp right into an empty hall. My mind searching for an explanation, a reason why. But where I hoped I’d find logic in the situation I knew there was none, it was simple. Money. That’s all they cared about or at least did. But who knows if they’re lying, they’ve been lying no doubt about that. 

My forehead pressed against the cold brick wall, I was beyond frustrated and worried.  _ Floch, he must be with them, right? _ That only made me worry more for (Y/N) knowing she’d be off on her own. Part of me hoped- no prayed she was with Sasha or Petra OR both! 

It was no use reaching (Y/N) via phone, she wasn’t taking any of my calls or texts.  _ Check the cafeteria, then try and call her again. _ Pushing myself up off the wall, I storm down the hall towards the cafeteria.  _ What should I even do if I run into those two? Would they both try and take me down if they knew that I knew? Or would they try and lie? Maybe kidnap me so I won’t go blabbing to (Y/N).  _ My steps became quicker as I turned the corner, my sights were on the double doors leading straight into the lunchroom. 

Upon entering, my eyes scan around the large space. When I spotted Petra I immediately found Sasha then (Y/N).  _ Thank god! _ Not wanting to draw attention to myself I walk over, but still rather quickly. By the time I got to their table Sasha and Petra saw me and dispersed leaving (Y/N) all by herself.  _ She must’ve told them about the accident. _ “Can I speak to you privately?” I ask. 

“Why? You come to apologize for punching me in the face yesterday?” she asks, the look on her face exhibited that of annoyance and I had barely even spoken to her. 

“Look I’m sorry, it was an accident, now will you please come with me?” I ask. 

Her eyes rolled still very much annoyed by my presence, but I didn’t give a single damn, not when it could save her- both of our lives. Getting up from her seat I follow her out of the lunchroom. Finding a private spot in the hall, I watch as (Y/N) spins around, crosses her arms and waits, rather impatiently for me to speak. “Go on,” she says. 

“Okay, try and not freak out when I tell you this but-” 

~Earlier That Day~

~(Y/N)~

It was like any normal day, despite not having any classes I found myself naturally waking up around nine. Mostly thanks to Hanji’s loud music in the bathroom when she showered every other morning. I couldn’t complain because I did the same in the evenings on alternate days. 

Groggily I rub my eyes and let out a soft yawn just before sitting up and stretching my arms out. With a loud groan, I swing my feet off the bed and stretch some more. Once Hanji had exited the bathroom my morning routine ensued, that was until there was a knock at the door while I was changing. 

Still, in my underwear and a large t-shirt, I swing the door open finding Levi standing there. He held a brown paper bag in his right and in the other a backpack. “Uh-Oh! M-morning,” I greet. Pulling at the hem of my shirt I tried to cover up some of my rather exposed parts. 

“Finish getting dressed and meet me at the fountain,” he says, then handing me the paper bag, I nod in agreement than proceed to thank him. Afterward, I shut the door and quickly got dressed. 

Meeting Levi out in the hall, I took his hand and began strolling towards the entrance with him to  _ our _ place. With my bag of breakfast he gave me in one I wondered what was in the other bag he had been carrying. "So what are we doing today?"

"I figured we could have a small picnic, like a date,” he says, slowly growing softer towards the end. Not even making eye contact with him, I smile timidly. 

“Okay,” I mumble. 

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

After walking (Y/N) to the cafeteria Hanji grabs my hand. I look to her with confusion. “Follow me,” she mutters. 

She tugs me down the hall all the way back to the dormitory, once we reached her door, she shoves me in first. She goes to shut the door then stands before me ready to tell me what her problem was. “We need to do something about Floch,” she says. 

“What did he do now?” I ask, crossing my arms I let out a curt sigh already feeling annoyed. 

Bending down she sifts through her bag and pulls out a manilla envelope then hands it to me. Opening it I pull out a small pile of papers, at the very front was a receipt stapled to a privacy policy sheet and terms of the agreement, then a return form that was blank. 

But looking closer to the receipt I find that (Y/N)’s name was at the bottom and the price for her on the right. “Floch bought her, or well he doesn’t know that since he hasn’t seen it. The envelope was outside his office so I grabbed it before he could.” Hanji explains. 

“Then he can’t know. Burn it, rip it up, I don’t care.” I tell her as I slip the documents back into the envelope then proceed to hand it back to her. “Floch can’t know that the purchase went through,” 

~Erwin~

After working out for most of the morning, I was headed back to my room to freshen up. Along the way, I decided I’d ask Hanji if she wanted to go to lunch with me. So coming up to her door, I found it was opened just a bit. I pushed against it slightly seeing if she was in, then I saw her. 

She was putting something in her bag.  _ “I’m glad we gave up on trying to kill them,” _ Hanji says.

Confused I listened in closer and my heart began to clench in fear and hurt.  _ “Yeah, I really tried to stay focused, but… I don’t know (Y/N) just kinda hit me,”  _

Turning away from the door, I press my back against the wall, my heartfelt as though it was in my throat.  _ I gotta tell (Y/N). _

~Present~

Finding a private spot in the hall, I watch as (Y/N) spins around, crosses her arms and waits, rather impatiently for me to speak. “Go on,” she says. 

“Okay, try and not freak out when I tell you this but-” 

“Hey (Y/N), did you just eat?” Hanji asks as she comes walking up from behind me. My heart began to race again as Levi followed close behind, he glanced over at me then back at (Y/N) before strolling over to her. He stood beside her and slipped his hands under hers. 

“Oh, yeah a little but I got time so I can come to sit with you guys. I just gotta talk to Erwin real quick,” she says. 

“Okay, we’ll be in there waiting,” Levi mutters before putting his disgusting traitor mouth on her face. I had to hold back from scowling at them, so I simply looked away from both of them. Then suddenly Hanji grabbed my hand, not a minute later I pulled my hand from her grasp and looked down at her. 

“Yeah, go on ahead,” I retort curtly. 

Once they headed into the cafeteria, I turned back to (Y/N) and grabbed both of her hands. “Don’t go with them,” I mutter. 

Confused, she smiles and then begins to laugh softly and nervously. “Why?” she asks. 

“Just please believe me when I say this,” I say. 

Her smile drops and her grip tightens in my hands. “Levi and Hanji were planning to kill us, I overheard them talking and-” 

“What?” she asks, her hands slip out of mine. I wanted her to believe me, but after everything that’s happened, I don’t think my chances of trying to convince her were very high at the moment, especially after we just recently fought. 

“Levi and Hanji are witch hunters, or at least were but who knows if that’s even true,” I explain. 

“What proof do you even have? Or is this just another chance to get me away from Levi?” she asks, now her arms were crossed. 

“(Y/N) for once just please trust me! I’m just trying to protect you, I knew something was up with them, why they were so strange to us in the beginning. Please you have to-” 

(Y/N) shakes her head and begins to walk past me towards the cafeteria doors. “I don’t have to do anything. It’s obvious you’ll never accept mine and Levi’s relationship and clearly will make up any excuse you can to break us up. I won’t allow it anymore Erwin. And if you can’t be happy for me then you can consider our friendship over,” she proclaims. 

As she walked past me I stood there, wishing she would’ve at least tried to listen. But I knew that with everything that went down yesterday, she wasn’t going to up for conversation unless it was an apology. Turning to follow her in, I stop in the doorway watching as (Y/N) sat with them, completely unknowing of what the two talked about...behind closed doors. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Just letting you know that after this chapter I will be going on a bit of a hiatus, work has been kicking my ass lately and need some rest! I'll see you all soon ^_^


	31. Concern

~(Y/N)~

_What was he thinking? Did he really think I'd believe him after what he did to me? The audacity!_ After I had left him, I joined Hanji and Levi at the table in the cafeteria. I didn't want Erwin's lies to ruin my day and the good mood I was in now that I knew Levi was taking me out, on a date.

"Erwin's not joining us?" Hanji asks.

Shaking my head, I avoid her worried gaze and focus on Levi. "I'll go talk to him," she mumbles. After saying her goodbyes she ran out of the room in search of her boyfriend. _Not like he's gonna listen anyway. He'll probably ignore her._

"So what did Erwin want? Did he apologize?" Levi asks.

My body tenses, I didn't want to spoil Levi's mood either by burdening him with my drama with Erwin. As far as I'm concerned, Erwin and I are done if he keeps this up. "Let's not concern ourselves with him, okay?" I ask.

His lips pursed together before nodding in agreement. "Then let's get out of here shall we?"

I quickly nod to his question and stand up out of my seat. Following him out the backdoor, we fled to _our_ spot. In one hand he held the bag containing the food for our picnic and the other tightly held mine as he dashed through the woods avoiding hanging branches and other forest debris.

As we arrived at the circle we both stepped in. I watched as Levi laid out a blanket for us to sit on rather than the rough ground. Taking a seat in front of him, I glance inside the basket finding a bunch of delicious-looking food inside. My mouth began to water just looking, glancing up I smiled and sat back. "Grisha helped prepare some of it for us," he informs me.

My smile remains as I shake my head. "Still this is sweet, who knew you'd be such a romantic," I tease, letting out a soft giggle, I watch the man before me smirk gently.

"Yeah...who knew," he mumbles.

It was odd to think that the shy guy I once knew was capable of this. My eyes glance down at my hands for a moment as I think back to the first day we met. Smiling to myself, I hadn't even noticed Levi handing me a wrapped sandwich until I heard him whistle softly.

Taking the food from him, I slowly begin unwrapping it. "So what are your plans for Christmas?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders, it's not like I had a family to spend it with, hell I didn't even have Erwin to spend it with anymore. The only option I have left is to stay here and celebrate it alone or with the other people who stayed behind. "Not sure, it's not like I have a home to go back to, or family to see ya know?" I ask.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah, I plan on staying here as well. Maybe we could spend it together?" he asks. I nodded to his question as my smile held, that was until a blast of rather cold air came sweeping through the gaping hole revealing the surface hit my back. As my shoulders tense, and a chill rushes down my spine, I watched Levi remove his coat.

Throwing the article of clothing over my shoulders I grab at the ends to pull it forward. "Thank you," I mumble.

"You're welcome, maybe next time we'll do something indoors,"

I chuckle softly, "Yeah, but I still love this," finally taking a bite of my food, I hum softly. We both ate silently until the basket was empty, we ended up pushing it off to the side. This allowed me to slip between Levi's legs and lay on his abdomen, while I did this, my upper body had been wrapped in Levi's arms which provided extra warmth.

Lying there it felt as though time was moving slowly. There was no rush, no angry Erwin to hide from. I felt safe, for the first time in a long time, my whole life I had to keep everything about me a secret or it would cost my life. But when I was with Levi, I felt like myself, I didn't feel like a burden or that my powers were just all of who I was.

The man who held me saw me as more than just a witch. So with my eyes shut, and a faint smile on my face, all I thought of doing was doze off and not worry about returning. At least not right now.

~Hanji~

Something was up with Erwin and it was more than his fight with (Y/N). Because he wasn't speaking to me, if anything I felt as though I was being avoided. Every time I'd get close to catching Erwin he'd slip from my grasp.

 _Did I do something?_ I decided to cut him off at his dorm, if he was in there he wouldn't be able to leave- well not unless he wanted to make a one way trip out his window. So as I came up to his door, I gently knocked hoping he'd be inside.

As I stood there waiting, my hopes began to dwindle, I then called, "Erwin!"

Nothing. I knocked once more, people passed by sparing me short glances while I stood there waiting. Leaning against the door, my ear brushes against the wood, I could hear shuffling inside the room. And as far as I knew Levi hadn't returned from his date. So it was either Erwin or a creep snooping around their room. "Erwin please come out!" I call once more.

Silence ensued as I stood there now arms crossed, slowly growing annoyed. "Did I do something? Please talk to me Erwin, we can't fix this if we don't talk. I need to know what I did wrong," But no matter how much I called, it was no use. Whether he was inside or not, it was clear that I just needed to leave the man be for now. 


	32. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT AHEAD

~Floch~

As the days passed and I watched _my_ (Y/N) grow fonder of Levi, I grew more impatient. I would watch them be together almost 24/7, holding hands, kissing. It made my blood burn to see him where I should be.

In my office looking out the dirty window at them by the fountain, I pull my phone out from my back pocket, I press Kenny’s contact and immediately call him. I hoped for news of his arrival at Grevik Academy. “What?” Kenny greets after the slight shuffle from his grabbing his phone.

“Any news on when you’re going to be arriving yet? I don’t know how much more I can take watching those two,” I scowl.

Kenny let out a long sigh on the other end and didn’t give a response right away. “You...are very annoying you know that? If you didn’t work for me, and if I didn’t need the manpower I would’ve shot you in the head at our first meeting.”

I made no comment on his insult, instead, I stood there glaring off into space feeling a small tinge of pain. “You will know when I call on you. In the meantime learn some serious patience, it’s not like I’m asking you to watch them fuck. And it’s also not my fault you decided to buy the witch who so happens to be seeing my nephew. But once we get there and remove him and Hanji, (Y/N) will be all yours,”

Letting out a groan of annoyance, I finally agree with him and hang up. _But I hate waiting._ Turning to my window I looked out at the two sitting by the lit fountain. _Maybe I should-_ Quickly I shake my head and turn away, cursing under my breath, I take a seat at my desk.

~Kenny~

After hanging up with Floch, I let out a sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. _I can’t believe this guy is the first customer in my new business._ Letting out a soft groan, I begin to go through documents of witches and warlocks up for sale.

But as I did that, my thoughts kept going back to that day after our meeting with Zeke.

~Flashback~

Once everyone dispersed, Floch came up to us quickly, looking like an excited child ready to buy a new toy. “Sir! If I may have a word! I’d like to discuss payment, I have a witch who I’d like to buy,?” he asks.

“Floch wait-”

“Why not? The sooner the better!” Zeke answers.

I stepped aside and watched as Floch talked about (Y/N)- Levi’s current target. I roll my eyes and turn away. “She’s not exactly in our grasps but-”

Spinning back around I grab both of the men by their arms. “Let’s talk privately,” I mutter, they both nod and we head off to my office.

As they sit before my desk, I walk around and take a seat. “So Floch, I’ve heard you’ve taken interest in my nephew’s target. Well, I’ve got a plan that will help you get her.” I explain.

Floch gazed at me excitedly. “Levi has shown me that...he’s had a change of heart. After I leave here, I will be paying him a visit telling him I support his decision. But of course, I don’t, so in about a week or two Zeke and I will hit Grevik. We’ll round up as many witches and warlocks as we can. That includes Floch’s purchase. What do we think?” I ask.

“I think it’s an excellent idea, but where do we plan to put all of these people?” Zeke asks.

Floch leans forward, “I have a facility for that, it has plenty of space now,”

“Then I agree, but don’t you think Levi will be suspicious?”

“We’ll find out, even if he is we still hit Grevik we’ll just have to fight. And if it comes to that I have a close friend who can step in. She’s very good at what she does and I trust her...sometimes more than my own family.” I explain.

“Okay good, then I will call my staff and let them know we will need the vans for a pick-up. A big one,” Floch inform me.

“Alright, but in the meantime, we keep the details about this meeting to ourselves and staff members, no one can know where our next hit will be.”

~Flashback Over~

~Floch~

Sat at my desk still, I had my phone in one hand and my aching cock in the other. Thoughts running ramped thinking of scenarios like- if (Y/N) came walking into my office naked telling me she needed to be punished.

But it wasn’t enough, I needed the real thing. So for a while, I kept jerking myself in the hopes of finishing but the harder I tried the more it seemed to hurt me. “Damn it,” I softly cuss. _I need her so bad...and I can’t get off to her mentally anymore...I need her physically._

So after giving up to blow my load, I shove my still aching cock back into my pants. It only felt worse at it pressed against the zipper. Sitting back in the chair I let out a long sigh trying to calm myself. _If only she could see me now. She’d be disappointed…_


	33. Part of Your World

~Levi~

As the next day came, I found myself outside (Y/N)'s door again. With things still tense in mine and Erwin's room, the only time I was there was to sleep, otherwise we barely spoke to one another, let alone saw each other. (Y/N) was even avoiding him since he punched her.

Today, I came to see if she were free for a third date, one better than the last. My intentions were to take her through town, then go to the surface. Knocking on her door, I waited patiently until I heard shuffling, then a click as the door opened.

She stood there in shorts and a t-shirt, and her face lit up just as her eyes met mine. "You free?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me grab some shoes and my bag," she says, she didn't even bother to ask what we were going to do. So watching her slip shoes on and grab her bag, she rushes out. Locking her arm with mine, we stroll down the hall to the exit.

"So where are you taking me today?" she asks.

"Well after we pass through town, I was thinking I'd sneak you up to the surface, and we walk around Terhoven," I explain to her with a soft smirk as I look ahead, I was proud of the plan I had come up with. I didn't know how long it had been since she had last seen the world above. I hoped we'd be up there long enough for her to see the stars.

"Sounds fun, but how are we gonna get up there?" she asks.

"I'm friend with the guard, and told him about it, he said he could grant us free pass... with a small price," I explain.

"What are you..." she trails off while looking at me unsure as of what I'll do to get us there.

"He just wants me to bring him back something,"

~(Y/N)~

As we made our way into town, I had us make a stop at a jewelry store to pick something up. I had been meaning to get one for Levi for some time, as a thank, you gift for the times he's stepped in to help me.

After making the purchase, I turn to Levi. Wrapping my arms around to the back of his neck I clipped the chain at the back before fixing it at the front for him. "Hold on," I say as he jerks backward trying to leave. Clasping the stone in between my hands I mutter a protection spell while forcing most of my energy onto the gem. I imagined a glowing light running along my arms to the ends of my fingers and onto the necklace.

Once I had finished, I release it and look up to him with a slightly tired smile. His expression remained soft, and for a moment he held out his hand beside my face, which I leaned into after a few seconds. It had become his way to show endearment, so as his thumb gently caressed along my cheekbone, I slowly start to gravitate inward towards his chest. There I wrapped my arms around him, to me whenever I held him it felt like it gave me more energy.

Leaving the shop, we then made our way to the stairs. The stairs were usually guarded, but there were days- probably holidays- where there would only be one guard below and another above. Today was one of those days, so as we came up to the man, Levi handed him a pass with cash. When the man let us through, I glance back nervously wondering if the man would try and stop me and ask me for a pass. Thankfully he didn't, so as Levi and I ascended the stairs I turn to him. "So how did _you_ get a pass?" I ask.

He shrugs it off like it was nothing, "I had it since I came here, it was for emergencies, Hanji has one too." he explains.

"Did your parents give them to you or?"

He shakes his head with a soft grin, "No, we just have a friend on the surface who made us one so we can go up when we need to,"

I look forward and lock my arm with his, "How convenient, having one of those is like carrying a million bucks in your pocket. Everyone wants one but we can't afford them since they price them so high. That and even if someone did get one, they'd likely end back down here after about a month or so. So no one really tries to leave," I explain.

"Why no riot? There are a lot of-"

"We would...but I've started to notice that a lot of the witches and warlocks down here. Their powers aren't as strong, I think it's because they don't practice as much, and the atmosphere around here makes them weaker."

"So I'm guessing that's why you practice so much. To keep your abilities sharp and make yourself stronger," he suggests.

I nod in agreement to his assumption. Before I could carry one explaining we met with the second guard. Levi shows his pass and we carry on, I was blinded by the bright sun hitting my eyes. As a result, I lift my arm to block the light so my eyes could adjust for a moment. Even Levi had to take a minute to adjust as his eyes were squinted for a minute or two.

We both chuckle softly at our reactions before proceeding to enter town. It had been years since I had really been on the surface, the woods close to the school wasn't enough. But now being within the town, I felt kind of nervous. I felt as though I had an invisible target on my back.

Levi seemed to notice since he squeezed my hand trying to catch my attention. When my eyes met his, I felt more relaxed, and my shoulders slump a little. "I won't let anything happen," he whispers. I smile at his endearing words as we walk up the sidewalk past people we didn't know. I was thankful they didn't stop and stare, if anything to them we were just a normal couple spending the day together. _Just stay calm._

Letting out a breathy sigh, I nod to Levi signaling to continue on. Throughout most of the day, we walked around and explored the town. There were a few stops for lunch, we got something to go, and ate on the grass in a park.

Afterward, it was more window shopping, in one antique shop, I had seen a really beautiful. But I wasn't planning on buying it since I didn't have a whole lot of money. I technically worked at Grisha's on the weekends but even then that wasn't enough to buy the bracelet with how high priced it was. Clearly Levi had seen me eyeing the piece of jewelry since he said, "Let me see that bracelet please."

My head darts in his direction, I was about to tell him he didn't have to get it. But before I could protest, he was already getting out his wallet. "L-levi, you don't have to-"

"It's alright, besides I've been wanting to get you something for a while now," he retorts, sounding a little disinterested. After making the purchase, the raven-haired male turns to me and grabs my hand gently. Wrapping the chain around my wrist he clips it.

After leaving the shop, I kept looking at my wrist, mainly admiring the vintage piece. "Thank you though," I say as I look to Levi with a gentle expression. His lips crack up into a half-smile and shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

~Levi~

I glanced her way, watching as her expression almost looked as if she were pouting? To be honest, it only made her look... Well cuter. Then at that moment, something within me ignited, a sudden urge to whisk her away. Following that sudden feeling, I grab her by her arm, at the closest alley, I pull her in.

Walking in a rather quick pace, I found a good hiding spot behind a dumpster. Although the spot didn't scream romantic, it did give us privacy, especially for what I wanted to do. "Lev-"

Spinning around, I hoist my girl up. My hands resting under her ass, I held her up against the wall as her legs quickly locked around my waist. "Let me know if this is too much for you," I whisper, leaning in, our noses gently brush against one another.

~(Y/N)~

I was caught off by his quick actions that it took me a moment to even realize the position I was in. Closing my mouth from a breathy gasp, I nod my head in agreement because I had lost the ability to speak in that moment. "A-are you gonna kiss me again?" I ask timidly.

He smirks and adjusts to my weight as he leans in closer. "Again? If I remember correctly it was _you_ who kissed me first," he whispers seductively.

Biting at my bottom lip, I squeeze at his shoulders, ushering him to proceed but he continued to tease me. His chuckle was deep and smooth, but as I was about to let out another sigh, Levi's lips smash up into mine gifting me with a deep yet tender kiss.

Already it felt as though the air had been sucked out of me, I shut my eyes and forced my head forward as I kissed him back with equal force. Levi groans in surprise but quickly eases back into it, I could feel his lips crook up into a smile as he held me in mid-air.

Our lips move in sync, not caring for oxygen. The moment was too hot and sweet to even think about anything. All I could do was heat up at the feeling of Levi squeezing my ass every now and then which resulted in my muffled mewls. Which in return made him growl against my mouth, eventually after enough lip-smacking, his tongue ran along my bottom lip.

Not having experience with this kind of thing, I decided to try and open my mouth and see what happens. I gasp when his tongue darts in my mouth and touches my own. And now, our tongues collided fighting for dominance, which I quickly lost as my jaw started to hurt. When my tongue stopped pushing against his, Levi's went to work at claiming every inch within my mouth. I could feel the wetness forming at the side of my lips as the sloppy kiss ensued. _How far will he go? Will he take me?_

Moaning against his lips, I press myself closer to his form. Instead of welcoming me, Levi's lips pull away from mine. Confused, my brows narrow at him as I sat there panting softly. "W-why'd you stop?"

Taking one hand off my ass, he brings it up and pushes hair away from my face. His smile was tender which only made my face feeling even warmer. "I don't think you'd want your first time being in an alleyway, now would you?" he asks.

_Is it that obvious I'm a-_ "What makes you say that?" I ask, with a tinge of sass in my tone.

Levi chuckles at my reaction before letting me down. "Because it's messy, and anyone could see us," he answers.

_That's true, but then again-_ Keeping my gaze on him, I smile gently and say, "I wouldn't care where, as long as it's with you. I trust you wouldn't hurt me," My heart began to race as the words fell from my lips. I watch his body tense up, clearly taken back by my words.

Then his face went red, and he turned away almost embarrassed by how easily I said those things. Clearing his throat he retorts with, "W-well... still, I'd like my first time with you to...be memorable,"

"Besides, who knows what kind of weird fluids are out here,"

I laughed at the last thing he said, and rested my hand on his chest, I hadn't realized how much of a clean freak he was, even after all the things Erwin would tell me. Letting out a long sigh, I grab Levi's hand and begin leading him out of the alleyway. "Who knew you were such a romantic!" I tease as we walk along back to the streets.

"Tch, shudup," he grumbles. 


	34. Confrontation and Heartbreak

~Hanji~

I had to try again, I had to know why Erwin had been ignoring me. Storming down the hall I came to his door and began knocking. I planned to knock until he opened up, and if it was gonna take all night, then so be it.

Thankfully after the few knocks the door swings open and a displeased looking Erwin stares down at me. "Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for- I don't even know how long,"

"It's late Hanji-"

"I don't care!" I snap, pushing my way in, I spin on my heel to face the broad man as he shuts the door behind him. "I don't care how late it is, I need to see you- I need to figure out what I've done that's made you so mad at me," my throat felt tight and dry. And my eyes slowly starting to burn. _What if....what if he doesn't want me anymore?_

"It's so obvious," he mumbles.

"What is?" I ask.

He could tell just how clueless I was and finally answers, "I know...I know that you and Levi have- well apparently were planning to kill me and (Y/N). And I... I had my suspicions before but this is- I can't,"

"But we stopped Erwin, Levi and I couldn't go through with it we-"

"But how many others had you killed before me? Before you knew it was wrong? Before _you_ decided you'd have morals?"

I couldn't argue with him there, I had killed a lot of people before deciding I couldn't go on doing it again. "Do you think I enjoyed what I did? My parents forced me to do the work, it was either that or I'd be forced to marry someone half my age, and I didn't want that-"

"So it's okay to kill innocent people?"

"I never said it was okay-"

"Just get out, you can't convince me that you've changed. You're a hunter, you'd stab me in the back before you'd ever quit," he says.

My heart was shattered by his cold words. I stood there, tears brimming in my eyes with my mouth agape. Slowly I started heading to the door, but for a moment I turned back only for Erwin to shove my shoulder forward. Then opening the door he pushes me out. "Don't try and save this relationship, because the moment I found out, was the moment I lost all trust for you. You may fool my s-" he stops and I glance to my left finding Floch standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"No it's fine, I was just leaving anyway," I croak, turning away from Erwin's door, I pass by Floch and head back to my bedroom only to be followed. Turning the corner I stop and wait for Floch to catch up. "What do you want? Here to give me another warning?" I ask as I wipe my tears away.

"I mean I was, but what's the point when you're already fucking things up? If anything whatever I say will just be a minor inconvenience,"

I flash an annoyed glare his way, wiping my eyes more turning back, I walk without saying anything to Floch. I had no energy to fight with him nor try and talk to Erwin more. If anything he's shown how much he hates me, even without my explanation.

Not that I could give him a better explanation for why I did those things. Because I simply did it so I had money to live since my family had cut me off for not marrying someone they picked out for me. Unlike Levi, he was born into it, and he didn't want to let his uncle down. Not to mention what happened with his mom so vengeance played a big part on why he joined. I shake my head as I come to my bedroom door.

The only thing I could really do was warn Levi about Erwin. So after closing the door, I head on over to my bed. Flopping down I grab out my phone and begin texting Levi. _'Erwin knows who we are, meet me in the woods so we can figure out what to do,_ '

I hoped he'd have his phone on during his date, but I shut my phone off and simply lay there waiting for a response.


	35. I See the Light

~(Y/N)~

Hand in hand, Levi and I strolled back to campus, still on the surface, we made detours to make the trip last longer. Along the way, we both stopped and looked up when bright lights flashed in the sky and loud booms sounded. Fireworks. “Oh wow,” I gasp. 

My eyes glance from the sky to my left, over at Levi, I found he had already been staring at me. I chuckle and turn away, in response Levi squeezes my hand, and I feel him press against the side of my head. Then hearing a soft ‘mwuah’, I knew then he had kissed me. 

As we continued on our path back to Greyvik, after giving the guard the items he requested, Levi showed his pass and we began our descend. Letting out a long sigh, I felt sort of relieved, I was back in a place I knew well and didn’t feel targeted. “Well that was nice,” I mumble. 

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime,” he says. 

_ Yeah, but who knows when...it could be years before we can go again. After today the exit and entry will be beefed up with guards now that their holiday is over.  _ Letting out a long sigh, my shoulders slump. I watch my feet as we continue down the stairs.

Taking another step down, my hand is pulled back and I stop. Turning around carefully I find Levi a step higher looking down at me. “I’ll...I’ll make sure you’re able to live up there one day. I promise,” he says, his hand gently squeezes mine. 

Smiling I shake my head and turn away. “You shouldn’t make such promises on things that are out of our control you know?” I tease. 

I hear him let out a grunt, then grumble. Yanking me back I fumble up on the step he stood on. “It’s a promise I intend to keep,” he mumbles. Continuing to smile at him, I shake my head and turn back. 

“Come on,” 

We both continue down the path silently now. My thoughts stuck on his promise to get us out of there. And I started to not like the thought. It would mean I’d have to leave my friend...even Erwin. Even though we were fighting right now, Erwin was still one of my best friends, he was like a brother to me. Really the only sort of family I had left, and I couldn’t lose that.  _ Maybe I should go talk to him tomorrow. _

Finally, after reaching the last step, we both walked through town, still silently. When we reached Grisha’s diner, Levi stopped in to grab me some dinner, yet nothing for himself. I nearly questioned this when I looked up at him only for him to scratch the back of his head then says, “I got stuff back at the dorms,” 

I nod and take his hand again as we walk to school. When we came up to the gate I let out a sigh and squeeze his hand not ready to let go or say goodnight. But coming up to the fountain we stop and finally look at each other again. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asks. 

I smile and nod. “Of course, same place?” 

“Same time,” he answers 

Chuckling softly I nod in agreement and start to make my way towards my dorm. Levi seemed to stay which I thought was odd. “You coming?” I ask. 

Shaking his head, a small smile cracks at his lips. “You go on ahead, I’m gonna stay out here, I don’t know if Erwin is still asleep. I’d like to avoid him,” he answers. 

Understanding I nod once more and start to walk away again. As our hands detach, part of me wanted to run back to him, already missing his touch. I never knew I needed something so simple as another person’s touch.  _ This is ridiculous, I’ll see him tomorrow. _

Letting out a sigh, I quicken my pace and head inside for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hi there. I've been going through quite a lot lately. But I am here to get my shit together, enjoy this chapter the next one will be out Friday and hopefully here very soon I will finish this book and move onto the next! Have a good night :)


	36. The Beginning of Hell

~(Y/N)~

After entering my room and preparing for bed, I found that I had become restless thanks to mine and Levi’s date. Tossing and turning, I stop for a moment and lay on my side facing Hanji. Her back was to me, but she wasn’t snoring. “Hanji?” I whisper.

No answer. I shrug it off and figured she was dozing off, so I turn onto my back and look at the ceiling. My mind running wild with thoughts of how Levi had kissed me tonight. I had never been kissed so passionately, instantly flustered I slap my cheeks trying to contain myself but the image was vivid.

His glossed over eyes, and reddened cheeks. Even his slightly wet lips from the previous kiss were locked in my mind. And the way he lifted me up against the wall- I shot up and slap my face once more. _Okay, I can’t sleep like this, I should just go for a walk to tire myself out._

Getting out of bed, I throw on a small coat. Then slipping on some shoes I head for the door, upon opening it, I quietly sneak out in case Hanji was just sleeping quietly. Once I heard the soft click of the door shut, I turn to my left. And before I could react, a hand covered my mouth with a weird cloth.

Trying to fight back I slap at the hands that were placed at my mouth and back of my head. Using the strength I had left I did my best to pry the person’s hands off of me. I couldn’t even see their face, it was covered by something. _Could it be Floch?_

The chemically smell coming from the cloth made my vision blur and not long after my eyes rolled, I started to grow weak before everything went dark.

~Levi~

Upon entering my room I had hoped to escape to the bathroom and avoid grumpy brows completely. But after shutting the door, I was slammed against it. “Do you take me for a fool?” Erwin asks.

“Cool it blonde, she’s safe back in her own room,”

Slamming me against it again, he growls and continues to hold a dark glare. “Not that you damn idiot. I’m talking about the part where you were planning to kill us both like we’re wild animals,” his voice was low and filled with intense hatred.

My whole body had tensed up just slightly at his confession but on the outside, I remained collected. “Keyword dumbass, _were_ ,”

Grabbing onto his wrist, I pry it off then walk past him over to my bed. “She’ll never forgive you when she finds out, you know that right?”

I didn’t answer him because I didn’t want her to find out, but I knew she needed to and most likely was going to if she and Erwin make up. Hearing him sigh I glance back watching as he headed to his bed. We didn’t fight any further, we just were there silently angry at each other.

But as time went on, I was about to prepare for bed but there was a sudden knock at the door. Erwin gets up and heads over, when he opens the door Hanji barges in saying “Have you seen (Y/N)?”

Confused we both walk up to her. “Wasn’t she in the room with you?” I ask.

Shaking her head she then spares a quick glance to Erwin. “I heard her leave but she hasn’t come back and it’s been quite some time…” she trails off

“I’ll go find her,” Erwin says, already taking off he heads for the door but as he opened the door we watched him jolt back. Quick on my feet, I go to assist him Floch was on the other side trying to stab the blonde. So grabbing the idiot’s wrist, Erwin pushes me slightly as he grabs the weapon.

Slamming Floch back against the hallway wall, Erwin came rushing behind with Floch’s letter opener in which he used to stab the guy in the shoulder. To slow him down, I slug the bastard hard in the face causing him to pass out right then and there. “Come on!” I call to Hanji who stood in the room.

“I’ll go find (Y/N)!” Erwin shouts as he dashes down the hall. Looking back at Hanji I let out a sigh.

“We should get Sasha and Petra, maybe they’ll know where (Y/N)’s gone,” I nod in agreement to her suggestion, following her in the same direction Erwin went, we hoped there would be no surprises tonight. But we were wrong. 


	37. Save Us from Ourselves

~Kenny~

Upon exiting the dormitories with (Y/N) slouched over my shoulder unconscious, my eyes scanned the area making sure no one was walking around. If so, boy are they in for a rough night.

Coming up to the car, which wasn’t the easiest thing to get down here, I opened the back passenger door finding Floch- who was holding a cloth over his wounded shoulder. _Idiot, thinking he could take them on all by himself._ Then laying the girl down, Floch raises her head so it was resting on his lap. “I’ll be taking her to the warehouse,” he informs.

I nod my head while flashing a rather annoyed glare in his direction. “Do whatever, just don’t get caught. How’s the shoulder?” I ask.

“I’ll live,” his frown slouched deeper at the reminder of his loss.

Nodding, I then get ready to head to the center of the grounds to wait for my partner, but I get stopped, “You getting in? It won’t be longe before they notice she’s missing,” Floch warns.

I turn back and duck down to look at him, I then explain, “ Not yet, when you reach the edge of the woods, you and the girl will move to another care that will take you to the warehouse, and Zeke will return for me, understood?” I ask.

The boy simply nods while resting his arm around the girl after fixing her hair so it was no longer in her face. Shutting the door, the car begins to drive off in the direction of the woods leading to the surface. I turn back to the dorms knowing what’s going to happen. _You’re too late nephew, sorry it has to end like this._

While waiting, I felt my phone buzz in my front pocket, pulling it out I find Caven’s name displayed on the screen.

Swiping the green button I place the phone to my ear and say, “Did you find them?”

“Not yet, I called to see if you got the girl,” she answers.

“Yeah, she’s with her owner right now, all that’s left is for you to kill Hanji and Levi,” I remind her.

After hanging up, I let out a long sigh. At first, I had no intention of killing Levi- Hanji yes because despite her intelligence she was a poor fighter, and didn’t really take her job seriously. But after some thought, I knew I couldn’t let them both live. They both failed their missions, and I couldn’t afford for them to do it again, or worse retaliate against me. Besides, it’s not like Levi’s the first family member I’ve killed for the sake of business.

~Memory~

_I had arrived home after watching a newly founded witch be burned in the town square. The smell of burning flesh still fresh, upon closing the door I let out a long sigh. I was tired from the day’s work of hunting only two were found today._

_“Sister!” I call hoping she’d still be up._

_Hanging my coat and hat up I proceed through the living room into the kitchen. It was dark, but once entering the kitchen I saw the doorway to the basement open and a dim light coming from that area._

_Curious, I quietly step over and slowly crack the door open wider. My other hand already laid on my pistol in case of an intruder. Slowly descending each step, I glance down behind the bookcase lined up against the side of the stairs. There were candles, everywhere, they didn’t have any smell to them._

_As I step on the final step though, my eyes widened at the sight. At the center of all the candles, with salt in a circular shape was my sister. Her back was to me but I knew damn well it was her_

_“Kuchel,” I mumble._

_Quickly she turned her head in shock, and as she stood and turned herself to face me, I pull my gun from its holster. “Brother, please I-”_

_I said nothing as she stepped from her circle, I backed away not wanting her devil-worshipping hands to touch me. “You...you traitor-”_

_“No Kenny please, it’s not like that I was-”_

_“Was what? Because all I see is a traitorous bitch worshipping satan. Tell me Kuchel, were you cursing innocent people? Brewing love potions for that warlock Mr. (L/N)?” I question._

_“No brother please just trust me-”_

_As she takes another step, I raise my gun at her causing her to jolt back in fear. “Please, Kenny you don’t want to kill me. I’m your baby sister,” she begins to croak as tears brim at her eyes._

_“Not anymore,”_

_And with that, after two shots to the head, I watched Kuchel fall to the floor limp. Quickly I put my gun away knowing that her son Levi would surely hear the loud bangs. Then finding a large white sheet, I place it over her. “The only thing you’re getting from me sis, is hope that you don’t end up in hell.”_

_Moments later I hear footsteps rushing down the stairs. “Uncle?” I hear Levi call._

_“Boy go back to bed-”_

_“Where’s mama? Is tha-”_

_He was a smart boy and knew who was laying here dead on the floor. “You see this boy? That’s your mama dead on the floor.” I begin, standing on my feet I slowly approach the boy who had his hands over his mouth in shock. “Your mama ended up dead because she trusted those damn witches and warlocks. She got herself killed because she loved one of them.” I explain._

_“But-”_

_Grabbing the small child by his shoulders, I force him to look directly at me. “You listen here boy, don’t you go trusting them. Because the moment you do, they’ll curse you. They are nothing more than satan loving, evil-doing beings that only care for themselves.”_

_Levi huffs as tears seep from his eyes, he goes to wipe them when I grab his wrist. “Do you understand me, boy?”_

_Quickly nodding, he sniffles. “Yes sir,”_

~Memory Over~

~Levi~

People were running outside after hearing the first few shots. Hanji and I were running against the current of people headed for the doors. She and I were looking for Sasha and Petra in hopes to find (Y/N).

But as I look back I find the blonde-haired bitch still chasing us. Her gun pointed at us while she shot her round missing us each time. But that didn’t stop her from killing people who got in her way.

I glance forward aware of the corner we were about to turn. _I’ll stop here and hold her off. Hanji can find the girls._ At the corner, I shove Hanji forward. “Go!” I snap.

“What? No! We stay together shorty!” she screams as she comes back to me.

Craven, that’s who was chasing us, from the moment I saw her I knew this was something bigger, something much worse. Kenny must be here. _Damn I should’ve fucking known._

As the blonde closed in, I felt a surge of energy flow through me all the way to my fingertips. I was about to hit her in hopes she’d drop the weapon but before I could land the blow she was sent back. Like she had been yanked back with a lot of force, but I knew that wasn’t the case. Flying in the air until she reached the end of the hall, her body pressed against the wall, her feet dangling a few inches from the ground. “Oh shit,” Hanji mutters.

I look down at my hands then over to Hanji in confusion. “Please tell me _you_ did that,” I mumble. 


	38. Broken Bonds

~Levi~

“Please tell me _you_ did that,” I mumble.

I glance over at Hanji who was shaking her head slowly, her expression showed nothing but shock at what I did. _I’m a-_ Hearing Craven choking I lower my hand expecting my _powers_ to stop affecting her but it didn’t.

“Levi you’re gonna kill her-”

“Shut up! I don’t know how to stop it,” I snap out of frustration.

“Sorry! Geez it’s not like I know what you’re doing, maybe if we leave it’ll stop-”

“Who knows, dammit stop!” I snap at myself.

Then suddenly the blonde woman falls limp down onto the floor. “Let’s go,” Hanji says we both dash down the hall to the last room on the right, we both pounded our fists on the door trying to get the girls to come out. _I don’t’ remember seeing them run._

Suddenly the door opened and the girls had their bags in hand. “Oh, thank goodness, we got to get outta here,” Sasha says before shoving a bag into my arms.

“(Y/N) isn’t with you?”

As Petra stepped out, her eyes met mine as she pursed her lips then shook her head. “Nope, as far as I knew she was with you on your date, but you know her she likes to wander,”

 _Yeah, that’s what worries me. What if she ran into Floch? Or worse Kenny...shit she could already be dead._ “Let’s go meet with Erwin then come up with a plan to get out of here,” Hanji suggests.

We all agree and head for the exit. I wasn’t too happy about meeting up with eyebrows especially if he hadn’t found (Y/N), because then he’d surely want to pick a fight with me.

Upon exiting I look to my left finding Erwin slowly walking towards us, he didn’t look all that happy. So we stop and wait for him to meet us. “Any sign of her?” Hanji asks. She goes to comfort him by resting a hand on his arm but before she could touch him he jerks away and glares at her.

“No,” then his eyes pierce back at mine. “Have you told them?” he then asks.

I cross my arms and shake my head. “Told us what? Seriously what the hell is going on around here, first we hear gunshots now this,” Petra says.

“If you won’t tell them, I will,” Erwin says.

Then looking at the girls the blonde sighs. “Hanji and Levi are- or were witch hunters, they were assigned to kill me and (Y/N),”

We all remained silent, I kept my eyes on the tall blonde as he glared back at me. “I don’t think that really matters now if they said they _were_ witch hunters.” Sasha then blurts.

“Sasha!” Petra says in a rather scolding tone.

“What? Yeah, I don’t wanna see my friends killed but you heard Erwin, they aren’t hunters anymore. Plus we have an advantage then,” she explains.

“She’s not wrong,” Hanji answers.

Erwin turns away and we all look at the shadow slowly walking towards us. I knew from the moment I saw the hat, so stepping forward I glared at Kenny as he stopped just a few feet from me.

“Where did you take (Y/N)?” I ask.

The old shit lets out a huff as he crosses his arms. “She’s with her new owner, paid a pretty penny to have her,”

I let out a soft growl while clenching my fists. “You seriously gave her to that perv?” I question.

“Good for business, I’ll sell whoever as long as I get paid at the end of the day,”

Letting my emotions get the best of me I charge the old fucker, throwing punches and not giving a damn if I missed. Kenny dodge and would hit me back every now and then. “Come on boy, I thought I taught you better,” he provokes.

Placing my hands around his neck I hold him there, but not hard enough to choke him. “I should’ve known you’d screw us over!” I yell.

“You don’t have the guts kid, and you’re brainless. I only kept you because I was your only family,” he croaks, trying to inhale what little oxygen he could get.

“Shut up,”

“And your mama, she birthed a fucking sympathizer. Guess the apples don’t fall too far from the tree huh,” he chuckles weakly.

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“Your mother was a witch, and when I found out I blasted her brains,” he answers.

“You...you killed my mom? Your own sister?!” I yell.

Kenny cough as I squeeze down harder on his neck. “W-would do it again,” With that, I step back and punch him really hard. He falls back onto his ass as he goes to rest his hand over the forming bruise. But that doesn’t stop him from laughing then looking back up at me.

I felt dizzy, with all the new information I was being given, I couldn’t believe half the shit he was telling me. My mom a witch, him killing my mother, my legs seem to give as I fell back. Hanji caught me and sat me down while I watched my uncle get up and start walking away. “Watch yourself old man, because I’m gonna kill you!” 


	39. Far From Home

~(Y/N)~

With a sudden jolt, I was awake. My eyes darted around trying to find out where I was. My head hurt for some reason as I winced in pain, and my hands reached for my head.

When the pain temporarily subsided my eyes met with the one person I wanted to stay far...very far away from. “Floch...w-where am I?” I ask. He was sitting in the front seat passenger and another person was driving.

“Finally, we’re headed home beautiful, you and me,” he says, reaching back he goes to grab my hand but I jolt back. Everything was bright, the sun was out and there weren’t any buildings, no people, not even other cars.

I was in the middle of no-where with a psychopath and his driver. _I could use my powers-_

“Oh if you’re thinking you’ll use your powers to get out, just know I’ve injected you with a little drug that nullifies that. Safety reasons, wouldn’t want to get into a wreck,” Floch says as if he had read my mind.

Dragging myself up, I swing my feet off of the backseat. Leaning against the door I looked out the window watching trees pass us by every now and then. _I could always pop the lock and jump out...might have a bit of road burn but it’d be better than where he’s taking me._

Glancing at the front I watched as the two men kept their eyes forward, with one hand on the handle to open the other, I then pull the lock up and go to pull the handle but the door didn’t open. I tried again in case the door was jammed. “Child safety lock just wanna keep you safe precious,” Floch explains.

Sighing I fall back in my seat feeling defeated. I had nowhere to run and no way to contact anyone because my dumbass didn’t have my phone. All I could do was sit and wait for an opportunity. I didn’t know how long the drug would last, or how far away I was from home.

The only thing I hoped for was that someone would notice I was missing.

~Floch~

My body was filled with excitement, I finally had her all to myself. There were so many things I wanted to do with her and to her. I smirk at the thought of Levi’s glare popping into my head. _Heh, guess you should’ve paid more attention to your uncle._

Glancing back at her I watched her raise her shirt only to find a bruise forming. _Kenny must’ve hurt her when he put her in the car._ “I hope you’re not saving anything for marriage,” I blurt.

I watched as her head shot up and her eyes quickly narrow into a harsh glare. _Yeah, look at me like that when I fuck you okay?_ _Shit, I’m getting hard again._ Chuckling I look away from her and try to contain myself for the time being. I didn’t want the driver to have to pull over so I could fuck her brains out in the middle of nowhere.

Fixing the front of my pants I let out a sigh. _Can’t we get there faster?_ I glance over at the dial measuring the speed we were going. He was already speeding as it was, I was tempted to tell him to floor it but at the same time, I didn’t want the police stopping us than having (Y/N) say she was kidnapped. That would only delay things more. _Good things come to those who wait._


	40. Gone

~Erwin~

I couldn’t believe this. (Y/N) was taken, and thanks to these assholes I had to find a way to get her back. After Kenny disappeared, I charged towards Levi, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, I yank him up off the ground. “This is all your fault, if I hadn’t let (Y/N) get close she wouldn’t be with Floch right now!”

My anger took over as I punched him across the face, he fell to the ground and Hanji came running. “Erwin! Now is not the time to fight-”

“No it’s fine Hanji, he’s right,” Levi mumbles. Shocked by his mutual agreement I let out a grumble. I hadn’t even noticed that Sasha and Petra were nowhere around.

“Where did the girls go?” I ask looking around.

“They told me they were getting something to help,” Hanji answers.

“They shouldn’t be running off, who knows if those hunters are still lingering!” I shout out in frustration. They both look at me equally frowning, so I let out a sigh in hopes to calm down a little. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, Hanji was right, this was no time to fight, we needed to get out of here and find (Y/N).

“Where do you think they took her?” I ask calmly.

Levi shrugs, then says, “She could be anywhere, but knowing Floch who knows if he’s smart then he’d take her to a location we wouldn’t know-”

“His warehouse,” Hanji blurts.

“What?” Levi asks.

“When he’s not on missions he’s always there, I don’t know exactly where it is but it’s not far from Terhoven,” she explains.

“I can try a locator spell,” I then suggest.

Levi finally gets back up on his feet and crosses his arms. “Okay, but I think we should get out of here first, pack our things and leave, you can do the spell on the way,”

“How do you expect us to get out of here? Beg? And we’re gonna need a car because I’m not walking all the way through Terhoven and then some,” I argue.

Then there was a loud honk that made me jolt, I glanced back finding the girls pulling up in a beat-up car. “There’s your car,” Levi says.

Grumbling again, I glance back at the pair and tell them, “Go pack your things, we leave in ten,” with that I also headed inside to pack my things.

~Levi~

With a sigh, I go and follow the grumpy blonde back to our room. Grabbing down my suitcase I begin packing my clothes and personal items. Not a word was said while in the room, at least not until- “Tell me that your feelings for her were real, and not just so you could get close enough to kill her,”

I already was in a bad mood, and him talking about her only made it worse. It only made me think of what Floch could be doing to her right now. I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head. “At first it was simply to do that, but I really do care for her, and that’s why I stopped the mission,” I explain.

Erwin then let out a sigh, “I should’ve seen it coming, I suspected you two were odd since all you wanted to do was be around us...but (Y/N) she thought you guys were just scared and looking to fit in. But that’s (Y/N) for you, always seeing the good in people, she’s so oblivious but then again so am I,” he mumbles at the end.

I wasn’t about to apologize, yes the way Hanji and I weaseled ourselves into their lives have gotten them nearly killed, but in the end, it changed my perspective on things. And I wasn’t going to thank him either, not after the dickhead punched me, not that I didn’t deserve it.

I simply smirk at the thought of how hard he punched me then shook my head as I continued packing. _I’ll get you next time Eyebrows._


	41. Betrayal Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

I was shoved into the nearest open cell, I had no warning in the car after I had fallen asleep. I lean up to watch Floch shut and lock the door to my cell. Jumping to my feet I launch myself at the door in hopes to open it.

“Let me out! Please!” I scream.

Banging my fists against the chain door, I let out a shaky breath as I fall back. My legs buckle and my head falls into my hands. I was scared and alone in a place I didn’t know. I felt as though the other prisoners were looking at me as if I were crazy.

“Hey shh shh, it’s okay,” I hear a masculine voice, uncovering my face I look in the direction of the voice which was to my right. He had pale blonde hair, and his eyes were bright. He had a soft smile too but his face hinted exhaustion and malnourishment.

“Yeah, besides if you continue to make a ruckus he’ll be back and he _will_ find a way to make you shut up, and it’s not pretty,” a girl then said to my left. I glance over finding a girl with reddish hair, in pigtails who had bright green eyes.

“W-who are you?” I ask softly.

“I’m Isabel, he’s Farlan,” Isabel introduces.

Standing up, I walk back over to the makeshift bed at the corner of my cell. Sitting on my bed I let out a sigh. “I’m (Y/N)...are you both-”

“Yeah, we’ve been here for about two years,” Farlan explains.

“That’s horrible, how come Floch didn’t...you know? I thought the hunters didn’t keep us alive?” I wondered.

“Floch has his own side business, well it’s not really a business it’s more of a ring. We fight,” Floch says.

“Fight?” I continue to question.

“Yeah each other, loser gets scraps of food while the winner gets warm food,” Isabel explains.

“That’s awful, I can’t imagine having to do that,”

The two look at each other then back at me, “Well you don’t have to worry,” Farlan says as he crosses his arms.

“Why?”

“You’ve been marked, you see that star on your wrist right?” Isabel asks.

I glance down at the scabbed overcut of a pentacle on the inside of my right wrist. “Yeah, I didn’t have it before,”

“That’s because Floch put it on you, it means you’re special to him. So you won’t be put into fights, but he will have you in his office often.” Isabel elaborates, her face had pity written all over it.

“What will he do?” I ask.

They both shrug, but then Farlan says, “The last one he had in there...we could hear her screaming and crying from here. When she came back she was covered in scratches and was really messed up after it, and eventually, Floch got bored and stuck her into the fights where she died.”

I gasp softly as tears begin to fill my eyes. I never felt so powerless before, and I absolutely hated this cage, the feeling of being trapped was something I never wanted to feel but here I was.

“And my powers?” I ask.

“Nullified...the air conditioners, yeah they emit the same drug that’s injected in us every morning and night to ensure we can’t use our powers,” Farlan explains.

So it was hopeless, I couldn’t use my powers, and if I even tried to run, I wouldn’t know where to go. Besides by the look of the guards walking around, they seemed to be the shoot on-site type of people if they saw me run. But I didn’t want to accept my fate of being Floch’s toy, I refuse to be.

Finally, after everyone fell silent, I lay on my bed with my back to Farlan and Isabel. My knees come to my chest as I lay on my side, tears brimming at my eyes as the memory of my conversation with Floch came to mind.

~Flashback~

I look away from the window after Floch said that he hoped I wasn’t saving anything for marriage. I was about to comment on something but he stopped me by raising his hand. “I wonder how pissed Levi is right now?” he asks.

“Why do you hate him so much? Is this your way of getting back at him or something-”

“Partly, I really just like pissing the guy off. Plus once I’m done with you, you’ll be dead as you should be. But of course, you should’ve been dead a long time ago but because Levi and Hanji can’t do their jobs, they are probably fired and bleeding out from their brains,” Floch explains.

“Wait...what?” I felt so clueless, there were so many secrets and it really was starting to piss me off.

“Oh, Levi never told you? My darling, he was a witch hunter, he was assigned to kill you,”

I shake my head, I didn’t want to believe it, really Floch just could be messing with me. “Bullshit-”

“Don’t believe me? Here,” he says tossing a folder back at me, running my fingers along the front I slowly open it to find Levi’s paperwork. His birth certificate, I.D cards for the hunter’s association and so much more.

“You could’ve made this up...Levi’s not a…” I trail off as I continue to read through the documents. There was an awful pit in my stomach upon reading all the information. _This can’t be true, there has to be a better explanation, Levi can’t be…_

~Flashback Over~

I shut my eyes allowing the tears to shed across my face. As much as I wanted to deny it I knew deep down that Floch was telling the truth, although I’m sure he didn’t often.

But it explained Levi’s weird behavior, and him warning me. It all made sense now why he got so close. I’m sure he didn’t intend of falling in love, and neither did I but we did. Sniffling softly I shake my head, _I wish it wasn’t true._

And from that point on I knew that my trust in others was ruined. And everything I thought to be true was nothing more than a lie. But it won’t stop there, I’m alone...because I was stupid. Erwin was right, I throw caution to the wind and now I’m lost…

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that rollercoaster, the next book will be published at a later date! For now, look forward to a new Best Friend Levi x Best Friend Reader and Agent Erwin x Reader books coming in September!


End file.
